Haunted
by spooksfan08
Summary: Adam is not having a very good start to his day. A reminder of his past isnt going to help matters. Can Harry and the team save him before it's too late? Is what happened in his past about to affect his future?Can a trip to Syria help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. All characters that you may recognise belong to Kudos and BBC. No copyright infringement intended. As previously with my stories they are set in an alternate series 9. You don't really have to have read my previous ones to know what is going on but it may help. All characters from series 3 onwards are fair game, which means Zoe, Adam, Zaf, Ruth, Harry, Lucas, Malcolm, Tariq and Ros all lived and will be included in my stories. Thanks for all the reviews and taking the time to read my stuff, it really does make my day.**

**Adam's Nightmare**

Adam ran in to the main entrance at Thames House, he knew he was cutting it fine for the morning meeting. Wes had slept late for school and the ensuing rush had been made worse by the September rain. He smiled to himself as he remembered seeing his son run from the car to greet the young girl that was waiting for him. Wes would be thirteen in a couple of weeks and was turning in to quite the lady's man. But then he remembered Molly had been Wes' best friend since year 6, it was hardly surprising she had made herself late so they could be in trouble together. Luckily the children had made it with minutes to spare so Adam didn't have to ask Carrie to pick Wes up after detention. He had not been so lucky. Harry glared as he entered the Briefing Room.

"Ah Mr Carter, so nice of you to join us" He spoke quietly as Ruth smiled sympathetically. It seemed something had happened to put Harry in a bad mood. The rest of the assembled spooks remained quiet.

"Sorry Harry" Adam offered no explanation for his lateness. He knew whatever he said would not wash with his boss. Harry sighed as he returned to the business in hand.

"Tariq, you were saying?" All eyes were suddenly on the youngest member of the team. He looked at his notes as he tried to calm his nerves. He didn't like being the centre of attention, especially at the start of an op where information was vital. He glanced at Malcolm who just sighed.

"Yeah, um. Well it seems that one of the men Ruth heard about from her contact at GCHQ really might be a problem. I've had a little look at his face book and My Space accounts" He watched as Lucas frowned.

"Terror suspects are on social networking sites?" He almost laughed as Harry nodded.

"The modern age" He felt very old. If it wasn't for Catherine he would have no idea what either networking sites Tariq had mentioned really were.

"Yeah" Tariq nodded. Ruth smiled at him; sometimes the age gap between him and the rest of the team was plainly obvious. She tapped her pen against her notepad.

"William Ashgrove is 29 years old and very technical savvy." Ruth started as the picture on the smart board turned from the general map in to a picture of a young man. "Released from prison eighteen months ago in some sort of deal to ensure the peace talks in Edinburgh wasn't derailed. He was supposed to be watched" Ruth continued. Harry remained silent as Ros sighed; her morning sickness had abated slightly, only to be replaced by heart burn. She wasn't happy.

"By supposed to be I assume the clowns lost him" She watched as Harry caught her gaze. She was right.

"Yes, until two days ago when this message was picked up from GCHQ. They were concerned enough to pass it on to us" Harry's voice was low. It didn't betray his distaste but everyone in the room knew about the case where Ashgrove had been the mastermind behind one of the most audacious cyber terrorist plots on the UK mainland. It had only been Ros and Malcolm's quick thinking that had stopped him blowing Central London to Kingdom Come.

"What message?" Adam asked. Zaf passed him a slip of paper.

"I translated it from ancient Greek" Ruth explained as Adam glared at the piece of paper. "It has been years since I had to use it so it may be a little inaccurate" Ruth sighed.

"The end of time as you know it. Times to change, those that worship money will find false Gods will abandon them. As he said so it shall be" Adam read it out loud, he had no doubt Ruth had translated it perfectly. "Who's the signature belong to?" He referred to the old fashioned looking word written on the bottom of the note. Ruth sighed.

"It's a name of a group I think. It's Syrian Adam." She watched as his face darkened. Adam cursed. It seemed as if his demons really were back to haunt him.

**author's note. Should I continue? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Kudos and the BBC still own Spooks. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Worry**

Adam stormed out of the Briefing Room as Harry called the meeting to a close. He couldn't wait to get away from the Briefing Room; he knew half the team knew that he had been stationed in Syria years previously. The rest of the team would have questions; he didn't think he could answer them.

It seemed that they had a convicted cyber terrorist involved in a plot to derail the financial district of London but also with a Syrian link. Harry didn't like it, not least because he didn't understand the technology involved in what was going on. He also didn't like the affect it was having on Adam. The young man had instantly become withdrawn at Ruth's mention of a possible Syrian connection.

"Zafar?" He called as the young man as he went to leave the Briefing Room.

"Yes Harry?" He turned as he noticed the sympathetic look Ruth gave him as she slipped on to the main Grid. Zaf walked back to Harry.

"Do you know about Adam and Syria? Has he ever told you anything about his experiences there, when he was in 6?" Harry kept his tone measured. He didn't want to betray any confidences. Zaf sighed.

"He's never said much. I know he had a rough time over there. But there are things you don't talk about, you know?" Harry nodded as the younger man spoke. He knew all too well what wasn't talked about after an op. Even now there were things he had never dreamt of discussing after a failed op. It wasn't worth the heartbreak.

"He met Fiona there. I know that much, she was married to some idiot" Zaf shrugged. He wasn't sure why Harry had asked him about Adam's past.

"That idiot killed her" He watched as Zaf nodded. They both remembered the fall out after Fiona had died. Zaf had been convinced that Adam would leave It had been Jo that had talked about PTSD and made them think that maybe Adam just needed time and support from his friends. Harry continued to watch the younger officer as he spoke.

"Just keep an eye on him Zaf. Any problems let me know" Zaf nodded, he knew he was being dismissed. He walked out of the Briefing Room to see Adam sat at his desk, Ruth was already immersed in some piece of research while Zoe was pulling her jacket on. He kept a discreet eye on his friend as Adam continued to go through the sparse information they had on the group Ruth and Tariq had spoken about.

"You alright?" Adam looked up to see Zaf looking at him as Ros made her way through to the ladies toilet.

"Yeah, not sure she is. Have you seen how green she turned in the meeting?" He shook his head. He had no idea why Ros was unwell. "Must have been on the wine last night" Adam shook his head. He really didn't care why Ros was unwell, all he wanted to do was make sure there was no Syrian connection to the mission.

The Grid was the same general chaos that it always was at the start of a mission. Zaf shrugged as he looked around. Everyone seemed to be busy, all absorbed in their work. He glanced back at Adam wondering if he really did need to be worried about his friend or if Harry was just being paranoid.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Right" Zoe grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair as Ruth looked up. "I'm off to see an asset. Wont be long" She smiled as Zaf decided he was going with her. Ruth nodded and smiled as the pair made their way through the Pods. She couldn't really believe things had turned out the way they had. She knew the DG was pressurising Harry to recruit some more staff. Apparently they were still two field officers down, but she really couldn't see what any new comers could bring to the team. Section D was already like a dysfunctional family. Her gaze fell on Adam who seemed unable to concentrate on the information on the screen in front of him.

"Adam" She spoke quietly as she approached his desk.

"Ruth, if you ask me if I am ok I will explode" He half smiled at her as she nodded.

"The Syrian connection could be something and nothing. I may have got the translation wrong. I may have been way off the mark. I mean what would a Syrian terrorist cell be doing writing a note in ancient Greek?" She shook her head slightly.

"Ruth, you haven't translated it wrong" He smiled as she met his eyes. "I know you"

"Well, thanks for having the faith in me you do. I am quite rusty when it comes to translations" She watched as he shook his head in mock surprise.

"Yeah, well we'll see. I know you wouldn't have taken it to the briefing if you hadn't thought you were right" He watched as she blushed slightly.

"Adam" He held her gaze as she grew much more serious. "I was here after Fiona, so was Zaf, Harry and Malcolm. We remember how bad things were. And as for the others, they all care about you and Wes. If people keep asking you if you are ok, it's because they care. We all do" She squeezed his arm before walking back to his own desk. Adam smiled slightly. Suddenly he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at anyone any more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stared in the bathroom mirror in the ladies toilet. She felt sick and looked awful. She had over heard Adam comment about how she may be hung over. Smiling slightly as she tried to straighten up her appearance she darted back in to the toilet cubicle and hugged the bowl as a door opened.

"Ros? Lucas sent me to look for you" Ruth sighed. She didn't have time for this. "He thinks he has a lead on where William Ashgrove may be hiding. Adam is going with him" She leant on the sink as she spoke. Ros didn't answer.

"Ros!" Ruth sounded a little more forceful.

"I heard you!" Ros yelled back. Her head was still alarmingly close to the toilet bowl. There was no way she was risking getting up until the world around her stopped moving.

"Exactly how much wine did you and Lucas have last night? He's like a bear with a sore head this morning too." Ruth already knew Ros was pregnant, Harry had told her but she wanted her to tell her. Ros opened the toilet cubicle and gingerly walked to the sink. Ruth watched as the Section Chief splashed water in her face.

"Not last night. You should be asking how much wine I drank two months ago. Enough to make me forget my pill that's for certain. At least I'm married this time though. One less thing to disgrace my family" She glared at her reflection as she spoke. "But then you knew that, you just wanted me to tell you" She turned slightly as Ruth feigned interest.

"I'm an analyst. And I know you" Ruth smiled as she echoed Adam's words from earlier. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Morning sickness is worse this time" She sighed as she turned to lean against the sink. "Ok, so what do we know? William Ashgrove, disgraced son of a merchant banker. Recently released from prison after some dodgy dealings. A threat sent to us in ancient Greek by someone purportedly claiming to be Syrian. GCHQ getting their knickers in a twist, a very stressed Adam and a rather pissed off Harry. Have I missed anything?" She glanced at her friend.

"No, think that about covered everything" Ruth smiled.

"Why is Harry pissed off?" She fought the third wave of nausea she had had in five minutes.

"Special branch and 6 offloaded this to us. The DG didn't want 6 getting involved as the threat is on the UK mainland rather than UK interests abroad. He's ok, he's just not happy about how we ended up with this" Ruth glanced at the floor. Ros wasn't sure if Ruth was telling her everything.

"Ruth, is everything alright? With you and Harry?" Ruth just glanced at Ros before turning her attention back to the tiled floor. She was utterly unreadable and Ros wondered, not for the first time why the woman wasn't a field officer. "Are you coming to Amy's birthday party? Saturday 2pm? That is if we stop the latest Armageddon in time?" Ros walked to the toilet door as Ruth smiled.

"We will" She smiled "We always do. Amy's 1st birthday" She shook her head "Where has the time gone?" Ros shrugged as she followed her friend out of the room. Suddenly it occurred to her that Ruth hadn't said if Harry would be with her on Saturday. Something was worrying Ruth, Ros just didn't know what.

**authors note. Please let me know what you think. More soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Research?**

Ruth sat at her desk wondering why Ros had suggested something was wrong between herself and Harry. He had been a little distant with her lately, since the meeting on the Docks with Ros' father but it wasn't that bad. But then Ruth reasoned, she hadn't been exactly honest with everyone else about what had happened when Adam had escaped. She clicked on another file, bringing a photograph of Fiona's ex-husband in to sharp resolution on the screen in front of her. Harry caught her eye as he approached her.

"I'm going to be in Whitehall for the next few hours" Harry smiled sadly. She knew he would avoid Whitehall if he could. "Then I've got a meeting with the JIC."

"Sounds fun" Ruth returned the smile as Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Ruth, if that is your idea of fun then I think a session at Tring might just be in order for you" He laughed as Ruth pulled a face. "What are you working on?" He tilted his head to see the computer screen.

"Just a hunch" She sighed.

"Um, I tend to trust your hunches" He frowned as he saw the photograph on screen. "Does Adam know you are looking at this?"

"He's out with Lucas. I think they've gone to the Syrian Embassy" He watched as she looked away for a moment. "Ruth, what is it?" He knew when Ruth had a hunch it was dangerous to ignore them, she bit her bottom lip as he waited for her to answer.

"Are you taking Ros with you to Whitehall?" She was deliberately changing the subject. Harry sighed; he knew her mind worked slightly faster than his at times. The shift in conversation now didn't surprise him.

"Yes, is she still in the ladies?" He shook his head in sympathy. Catherine had had terrible morning sickness too. He sighed; in just a few months he was going to be a grandfather. He prayed he was a better grandfather than he had been a father. Secretly he couldn't wait.

"No, she's a lot better now. I think she's nipped to the Registry" Ruth sighed.

"Ok, so I have five minutes. What are you doing looking in to the file of Farook? He's dead Ruth. Adam shot him about thirty seconds after he shot Fiona" He watched as her eyes darkened at the memory.

"I know. But we just closed the case then. We all assumed it was a case of a psychotic, jealous ex getting his revenge on his ex wife" She turned and finally looked him in the eye. "What if it wasn't? In Syria, Adam had turned Fiona in to an asset for 6. She sold her husband out; he was involved in some pretty harsh stuff Harry. What of that stuff just didn't end when Farook died? His business empire, his financial affairs would all have been passed on to his brother." Harry nodded.

"You think he wants revenge on us for Fiona leaving his brother? For Adam killing him?" Harry was thinking out loud.

"No I don't think it is as simple as that" Ruth tapped the screen, warming to her theme. "Farook Shukkarier had one younger brother Anil. He was 21 when Farook died but had already been indoctrinated in to the family business. He was in the UK when Farook came after Fiona. We just didn't know it then" Ruth leant back in her chair.

"Why do you think that is linked to now?" Harry asked.

"UK passport control states that Anil Shukkarier entered the UK three days ago on a Syrian passport. He's here Harry." The Pod doors whooshed open as Adam and Lucas entered the Grid.

"He's here" Adam spoke calmly as Ruth turned in her chair.

"Yes" Ruth sighed as Adam ran a hand through his blonde hair. He felt sick that the brother of his wife's murderer was back in the country. He glanced at Ruth before looking directly at Ros who had also returned to the Grid.

"You do not go neat him" Ros stated. "He was only a boy when Fiona died. It was six years ago" Adam's eyes widened.

"Oh come on Ros!" Adam had no intention of staying away from the younger Shukkarier brother. He had to know if he was the reason behind the planned terror threat. Harry watched the exchange between the two field officers and sighed. If the DG wanted him to recruit two further members of the team he had a mind to refuse, not that the extra help with Ros' up coming maternity leave wouldn't be helpful. It was just he sometimes felt like he ran a nursery school rather than a counter terrorism unit in one of the world's most respected Intelligence services. He waited while both Ros and Adam stared at each other. Neither was going to back down.

"Adam, at the moment we don't know whether this man is here for any other reason than a holiday. Ruth keeps digging. Until we know more Adam and Lucas I want you to find William Ashgrove. Bring him here; I want to know what he has against the financial district. Ros, you and I are wanted at Whitehall" He walked towards the Pods as Ros followed him.

"Adam" Harry turned to face him "Keep away from Anil Shukkarier until we know more. We keep this above board. Strictly by the book. Understood" The two men locked eyes.

"Yes Harry" Adam sighed as he held his head in frustration. Ruth sighed. Sometimes she wished she wasn't the analyst. He turned and looked directly at her as the Pod doors closed behind Harry and Ros.

"Ruth, do you really think that he is behind this?" He crossed and sat in Zaf's chair.

"Honestly Adam. It is too early to say. There may be a connection. That's why I pulled the file. I wanted to speak to you before I pulled Fiona's and your file too" She watched as he nodded.

"I have no problem with you reading mine from my time in Syria. It isn't pleasant reading" He smiled. "You might have a few nightmares" Lucas met Ruth's gaze as Adam spoke. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the first time something from Thames House had caused her to have a few restless nights.

"Right, let's go and see what Ashgrove has to say for himself" Lucas stood as Ruth nodded.

"Be careful" Ruth watched as Lucas smiled at her.

"I'll keep my eye on him" He almost whispered as Adam walked across to the Pods. Ruth smiled. She knew Adam had heard him but was keeping his mouth shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe sighed as Zaf slammed the car door shut. The rain was pouring down on the small pool car as Zaf reached for his seatbelt. Zoe was fuming.

"What?" Zaf knew that it wasn't a good idea to rile her when she was in this mood. He was beginning to wonder if everyone in Section D was in a bad mood.

"We are no where nearer knowing where Armstrong is or what he is up to" She yanked her seat belt as Zaf started the engine.

"I know, but I reckon a trip to see his landlord can't hurt" He flashed his charm smile as Zoe melted just a little bit. He pulled out in to the London mid day traffic as Zoe began to wonder what they could ask the landlord about his errant tenant.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked along the corridor at Whitehall as Harry pulled his gloves from his pocket. Her nausea had settled a little but she was still pale and quieter than usual. Harry didn't like to comment. He was still thinking about the latest set of instructions from the Home Secretary. The upcoming diplomatic visit from one of the Syrian government was playing on his mind.

"Harry, stop worrying" Ros glanced at him sideways on as Harry smirked.

"The Syrian Foreign Minister is going to be here in little under a month. I can't help but think our little pen pals are not contacting us now as the British government is preparing for one of the biggest trade delegation the country has ever held with that part of the world" He walked along as Ros paused for a moment before continuing.

"That is not what is really worrying you is it?" She didn't miss a beat as Harry turned to her. He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue.

"I know Adam was stationed over there in our time at 6. It was common knowledge however much it shouldn't have been" She watched as Harry nodded once. "You think the involvement or possible involvement of Fiona's brother in law complicates matters"

"It does, somewhat" Harry wasn't sure what was happening. She knew Adam had been through Hell while he was over there, but it wasn't the first or last time he had been in trouble. It was probably the first time Adam had felt so alone. She held Harry's gaze as she realized she really wouldn't want to play against him in a game of poker.

"So let's make things uncomplicated then" She smiled slyly. "Find him and then we let the trade conference go ahead. I have a funny feeling someone is using Adam's past against us" Harry nodded as she spoke.

"I have a funny feeling Adam's past is the least of our problems. If Ruth's research finds anything more on Anil then I think we really will have problems. Before you ask I've already asked Malcolm to get some extra security on Carrie and the children" He smiled as Ros just watched.

Her head was spinning and she felt hot. Ros knew they would be back on the Grid within the next thirty minutes. She closed her eyes as Harry spoke, the room still didn't stop moving. The last thing she heard was Harry calling her name as she fell to her knees.

**authors note. Thanks for reading. More soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Authors note. This chapter contains references to events in the last chapter of Daddy's Girl? If you havent read that it should be ok but it may explain things a little more x**

**Walls Crash Down.**

Lucas marched in to the hospital as Harry looked up from his seat. He had missed the meeting with the JIC and couldn't have cared less. He looked away from Lucas as the younger man sat down. He waited a moment before turning to Harry.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Ruth called me. Adam and I were at the Syrian Embassy. You know how security conscious they are. They block all mobile phone signals" He paused as Harry nodded. "Ruth called them and asked for me. Adam has gone back to the Grid" Lucas cold feel the sense of dread that had started with Ruth's phone call spread through his bones.

"Ah yes" Harry sighed.

"Harry. What happened? Tell me" Lucas stared at him with an intensity that made Harry feel even more uncomfortable than he was already. He closed his eyes briefly.

"The doctors are with her now. They told me to wait here" Harry looked at the floor. Lucas sighed. His own gaze turned to his shoes. "They asked me if she fainted when she had Amy. I said no, that is right isn't it? I know she had that collapse after the hotel bomb" Harry shrugged.

"No she had morning sickness but no fainting" Lucas sighed. He desperately wanted to see his wife. He leant forward in his chair as Harry continued to gaze at his shoes. The silence was broken when both men were called in to the doctor's office. The young man was roughly the same age as Graham and Harry wondered briefly how someone so young could have such a responsible job. He glanced at Lucas as he explained their relationship to Ros.

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked before the doctor could really explain what was going on.

"Mr North, I'll take you to see her in a moment. You should know when she arrived here she was awake and alert. It seemed she was unconscious for a matter of minutes" The doctor glanced at Harry.

"Felt like bloody hours" Harry muttered. He had seen her fall and caught her before she could hit her head on the oak bench next to her. The doctor smiled slightly.

"I'm sure it did" He returned his gaze to Lucas as he continued. "We have run some tests, blood tests won't be back for another hour but her ECG is normal. We can't do any X-rays due to her pregnancy. We will have to do a brain scan I'm afraid. We have given her something for nausea and put her on a drip. She's quite weak at the moment" He watched as the colour seemed to drain from Lucas' face.

"She was fine this morning. She felt a bit sick but she was fine" Lucas closed his eyes as the doctor nodded.

"Ruth found her in the toilets. She was ill. Passed it off as morning sickness" Harry watched as Lucas nodded. "Ruth said she was white as a ghost" He spoke quietly; he was worried about his friend. Lucas felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He had known she felt sick but the extent of it was news to him.

"I need to see my wife" Lucas spoke quietly but he was determined no one was keeping him from Ros any longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was alone on the Grid and absorbed in her work. She had called the Syrian Embassy and spoke to a contact that had got a message for Lucas to get to the hospital. Quietly she wondered if Harry would be angry with her for getting hold of Lucas. As far as she was concerned she had done the right thing. There was nothing she could do now but get on with her work. Tariq returned from the kitchenette as she looked up.

"I thought you were going to the Registry" Ruth sighed as he nodded. Another can of Red Bull in his hand.

"I am. There's something I want to look at. Malcolm told me about a device Colin had invented years ago. I want to have a look see if I can use his prototype and update it. Might be useful" He shrugged as Ruth smiled.

"Colin invented hundreds of little gadgets that didn't always work" She smiled as she thought of her mild mannered friend and his toys. She watched as Tariq suddenly became very unsure of himself. He glanced at the Pods as he rocked on his heels.

"I know I never met him. But Colin and Malcolm were best friends yeah? I know that much. Would he mind? I mean would he mind if I used some of Colin's plans?" He suddenly seemed so young to Ruth. She smiled broadly as Tariq hadn't even noticed Malcolm return to the Grid. She nodded once and raised her eyebrows as Tariq suddenly realised what he had done. Malcolm spoke quietly.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Tariq. Now he did draw up some plans for a little sensory device that can be sewn in to a button. Probably dreadfully old fashioned by now but he never got to build it I'm afraid" Malcolm caught Ruth's eye as he spoke. She knew the device he was talking about. Colin had told them all about it until they were sick of hearing of the microfile device.

"Yeah I saw that" Tariq felt slightly more comfortable. Malcolm nodded as Ruth turned back to her computer. It was nice to think their friend hadn't been forgotten. She sighed as she continued to read Adam's file. He had been right, what she read had been deeply upsetting but she knew she had to see if there was a link between what happened to Adam back then and what was happening now. She heard Tariq and Malcolm leave the Grid to search the paper archives and wondered not for the first time why Colin had insisted on backing up his plans in such an old fashioned way when he was as obsessed with technology as he had been. She was quietly pleased to have the Grid back to herself as she read Adam's report on what he had suffered at the hands of his captors in Syria. It wasn't until she felt two warm hands on her shoulders that she realised she was no longer alone on the Grid.

"I told you it wasn't pleasant reading" Adam spoke quietly as she nodded. She scrubbed the tears away as she turned to face him.

"I wasn't expecting it to be. Adam when all this happened Anil was a boy. No older than 15 or 16" She watched as Adam nodded.

"Yeah, old enough to be influenced by his older brother." He had suppressed the memory of his time in Syria for so long that to see them written on the computer screen in front of him was like being slapped in the face.

"I know. But there is another man mentioned in your file. I cross referenced it with Fiona's and what we already have on William Ashgrove" He waited while Ruth explained. "Harish Al-Abdullah . Now he's British born to an old Arab family. There is nothing to suggest he is involved in any of this, but he was in Syria at the time you were. Adam he is a wealthy businessman in this country. Fiercely loyal to his then wife, who is Syrian by birth. She knew Fiona. I am sure of it" Adam remained quiet as he absorbed the information.

"Then wife?"

"Yes. She remarried. Fiona may have known her as Farrah Al-Addullah but these days she's in the UK with her husband Anil" She watched as he slumped in the chair next to her. "It could be a coincidence. Maybe she just came to the UK innocently on a tourist visa Adam. Maybe this has nothing to do with the threat"

"No Ruth, it has everything to do with it. He warned me. Before MI 6 got Fiona and me out. He warned me. It wasn't over. Farook said those words. Revenge would be served, the colder the better." He watched as Ruth leaned against her desk. She remained quiet. "He's dead yeah, I know that. But he hated the UK. He hated everything western. Ashgrove was in jail for fraud and insider trading. I think Anil is working with Ashgrove to destroy the economy. Bring down the most powerful financial institutes in the country" Ruth raised her eyebrows.

"We are in a recession. It would be the best time to do it" She watched as Adam nodded.

"I'll call Zaf, get him to meet me can you let Harry know?" He watched as she nodded. "Tell Ros to leave this one to us. She's to get well" He smiled as he walked away.

"Adam?" He turned as he heard her call him.

"Yeah?"

"You never spoke about it did you? What you went through over there" She couldn't bring herself to mention the word torture. He shrugged.

"Does Zaf talk about the Redbacks? Do you hear Lucas talk about Russia? Or Ros and Yalta? Harry never mentions Northern Ireland does he?" She shook her head. "You never talk about what you went through either Ruth, with Davidson or before" He watched as she looked away. She didn't know how to answer.

"No, I. Adam" She sighed. He had read her like a book. She wondered if Harry had too.

"It's ok Ruth. Sometimes its best to leave a wound scab over, you know?" He smiled before disappearing through the Pods. Just lately Ruth wasn't sure if letting old wounds fester was the best plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas felt sick as he walked through the door to the room where Ros was lying on a hospital bed. She looked incredibly thin and small as he approached her. The first thing he thought of was how he had sat next to her bed after the hotel explosion, explaining to her that he was going to find Adam and Zaf even though he had no idea if she could hear him as she lay in her coma. Now she smiled slightly as he walked up to her.

"Ros" He covered his face with a hand as she raised her eyebrows.

"Bloody hell Lucas I'm not dying" She scolded. "Am I?" She suddenly looked alarmed. Lucas shook his head and smiled.

"What happened to not blocking me out? To telling me what was happening with you. Harry had to tell me you were ill this morning. That Ruth had been worried about you" He took her hand in his.

"Ruth is constantly worried about something. I had morning sickness with Amy. That's all this is. I fainted because it was hot and I hadn't eaten much. No big deal Lucas." He shook his head.

"It is a big deal. You cant keep putting your body through the punishment you do. Ros, look at you. Your pregnant and " he tailed off as he received one of her famous death glares.

"I am well aware of that" She pushed herself in to a sitting position as the doctor walked in to the room.

"Mrs North" He smiled as she glared. Why are doctors always so bloody cheerful? Ros wondered as he picked up her chart. He looked at her. "Your blood tests are back. We also have the results of your brain scan" He sighed.

"That's good. When can I go?" She ignored the familiar feeling of cramp in her head wash over her. The room only spun slightly as the doctor held her gaze.

"Ros" Lucas started. She shot him another look.

"I'd like to admit you for a day or so" Ros' eyes widened.

"No way, I have a baby at home. I'm needed in work. No way" She threw her legs off the edge of the bed.

"Please just listen Ros" Lucas caught her eye as the doctor paused. The young man wondered exactly what was going on between the pair. Ros grabbed Lucas' arm to steady herself before nodding.

"You are a little anaemic. I can start you on iron tablets for that. Sadly that is fairly common in pregnancy. Have you hit your head in the last week or so?" Ros frowned. If he carries on scaring Lucas she thought, I'm going to show him a very novel use for that stethoscope. She nodded reluctantly.

"I fell, hit my head on the pavement. About a week ago. I was fine. Not even a bump" She watched as the doctor grew serious.

"And you are what 13 weeks pregnant?"

"You know I am" Ros glared.

"Um, look. You fell and hit your head. You told me you have been feeling sick since and you have lost consciousness. You have moderately severe concussion. While I'm pleased to tell you the baby is fine I don't want to take any chances" He watched as she nodded. Lucas sighed.

"Neither do I" Lucas held Ros' gaze. She knew when she had been beaten.

"You had a slight bleed on the brain, in the left hemisphere. I want to admit you for neurological observations and to get your medication started. I'll have the nurses arrange a transfer to the ward for you." He was gone before either could answer him.

"Bloody hell" Ros whispered as she subconsciously covered her abdomen with one hand. Lucas nodded as he sat on the trolley next to her. He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face as she looked at him. Lucas smiled slightly as he pulled her to him, kissing her cheek before burying his face in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Ros. Don't you dare" He hugged her as he felt her relax in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth looked up as her eyes began to ache from looking at the computer screen for so long. Harry crossed the Grid to her.

"How's Ros?" She suddenly saw him tense as she spoke. He shook his head.

"Determined to cause me a heart attack. They are keeping her in. She wont be on duty for a while. Apparently she has suffered a slight bleed on the brain. Hit her head in the explosion at Nicholas Blake's house" He watched as Ruth closed her eyes. She felt exhausted. "Where is everyone?"

"Chasing leads" Ruth was on the verge of tears for the second time that day. Now that it was dark outside she hoped she could blame it on her exhaustion. Harry smiled slightly. "Harry I'm sorry" He frowned in confusion.

"Ruth?" She closed her eyes briefly as he whispered her name. He crossed the Grid to her as she looked at him.

"For pushing you away. I didn't mean to Harry." She found an interesting spot on his shirt. Harry shook his head as he stood in front of her. In seconds she was in his arms as he held on to her for dear life.

"It's ok. It's ok" He whispered as he held her. He had no idea what had happened to make her realise she was building the walls around her back up but he was thankful that he was there when they came crashing down.

**authors note. Thanks for the reviews. More soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine. Oh and a spoiler alert for 9. one though.**

**Nightmares**

Harry woke with a start. He hadn't been asleep long but wasn't expecting the scream or the elbow in his ribs that accompanied it. He grabbed Ruth's flailing arm and pinned it to her side. Her sobs subsided slightly as he whispered nonsense in her ear to calm him. Seconds later her breathing seemed to settle as continued to mutter protests against whoever or whatever was haunting her dreams. He waited as she became quiet, he knew he really should wake her up, but if he did then he would never know what was driving a wedge between them. Ruth seemed to settle after a few seconds but Harry's mind was active. He was sure he had heard the name Robert as she tossed and turned. That was not uncommon. It seemed her step brother was still a visitor to her nightmares but he was certain he had heard her beg Davidson not to do something. He clung to her tightly, as if his mere presence could stop the dreams.

"Please no" She sobbed before snapping her eyes open. She wondered briefly where she was for a moment. Then turned to see Harry staring at her. The tears in his eyes evident for all to see.

"Harry" She whispered. "I'm sorry I woke you. What time is it?" He loosened his hold on her.

"Um, 2 am" He blinked as she reached up and brushed a tear away.

"What's wrong?" Ruth genuinely didn't realise she had been thrashing about and talking in her sleep.

Harry swallowed hard. He was exhausted, it had been an awful day and he was sure the next few were going to be just as hectic with Ros in hospital and Adam thinking he was the only one that could solve the case. He didn't want to argue with Ruth, not now. Not again. Something Ros had said to him on the way to meet with the Home Secretary stuck in his mind.

"Harry?" Ruth was now more awake. He closed his eyes.

"Why Ruth? Why didn't you tell me? There was nothing in the report you put in. I'm so sorry" He blinked hoping to stop a tear from escaping and failing miserably.

"What?" Ruth caught his hand as he brushed the tear away angrily. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"What happened when you and Adam were captured. You talk in your sleep Ruth" She sighed as he spoke.

"I didn't want anyone to know. Those men are dead. I'm here and I'm fine." She smiled slightly. "The bruises are all healing well. I am fine. If there is anyone to worry about it's Ros not me" She ran the pad of her thumb across his tear stained cheeks, unaware that her face was equally as tear stained.

"Yea" His Yorkshire accent more evident due to his exhaustion. Ruth smiled slightly. "I just wish you felt you could tell me. That you didn't push me away. God Ruth I wish I had put my foot down and sent someone else with Adam" Ruth stiffened at his words.

"It isn't your fault. Don't make this your fault" Her words were almost harsh. Harry held her hand to his lips. "You never talk about Northern Ireland but we all know it was awful over there at the time. Adam never talks about Syria. Ros, Lucas, Zaf - none of them talk about what they went through. It's done its over. We're here together and that's all that matters" She smiled before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you" He rested his forehead against hers. "Even if we are breaking up"

"What? No. Harry" Ruth was immediately alarmed "Why?" She pulled away.

"Something Ros said this morning, I thought you'd been talking to her and you've been so distant" He immediately regretted his words.

"I don't want us to split up. Harry I love you, you idiot" She slapped his shoulder before realising she had hit the scare where Tom had shot him almost a decade before. He caught her hand and held it to his chest.

"You still want me? I thought you were pushing me away because you blamed me" She shook her head.

"I still want you, I still need you and if you hadn't noticed I bloody love you Harry Pearce" She reached up and kissed him as he kissed her back.

"I love you" He whispered between kisses "I'm sorry I was wrong. I love you"

"Do you remember what I said Harry?" Ruth pulled away slowly "I told you we couldn't have the normal married life that other people have. The things we have seen, the things we have done Harry. Had done to us. We go on as best we can. We have to but it isn't always going to be easy" He closed his eyes at her words. He remembered the conversation well. He had thought she was pushing him away but she had been trying to make him see that while she wanted to be with him he had to appreciate how difficult it would be. She waited while he considered the words.

"I remember" He whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"Good" She yawned as he wrapped her in his arms. "Because we have been through worse Harry and we will again. But I'm not going anywhere. Not this time." She turned her head so she could kiss his chest before sleep claimed them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros woke in the sterile hospital room as she heard nurses chatting outside. She listened, unable not to as the women chatted about the new junior doctors and the way they thought they were Gods gift. She sighed to herself as she wondered what was going on at work. She knew Amy and Lucas were at home and fine but with the new team members starting she wondered if she really could take a back seat and actually enjoy the maternity leave. Then there was Adam and the Syrian connection. Whatever was going on there had the power to change the Grid again and not necessarily for the better. For once she felt a little sorry for Dimitri and Beth. The SBS man and the gun for hire were certainly walking in to a baptism of fire and for a moment Ros envied them as much as she pitied the fact that despite Zaf, Adam and the others being there they really were being thrown in the deep end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam laid awake listening to Carrie breathe next to him. She had been asleep since her head had hit the pillow. He had been plagued by memories of Syria and the torture he had gone through. His head swam with memories, none of which were pleasant. It wasn't until he pictured Fiona's face as she held him all bruised and bloodied in her arms as she cried that he finally let the tears fall. He couldn't help but think if he hadn't turned her, brought her to England then she would still be alive. He glanced at the picture of him and Fiona with Wes on the windowsill and he knew that without what they had gone through in Syria they would never have Wes and he just couldn't imagine life without his son. Carrie turned slightly in the bed as he sighed. He didn't like Anil being in the UK and he didn't trust the man's wife.

"You ok?" Carrie whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Yes" He lied

"I don't know what happened but try to sleep." She smiled as he nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf sat at Zoe's kitchen table. Things were definitely getting serious and he was happier than he had ever thought he could be. He heard the bedroom door open as she padded down the hallway to the kitchen in her slippers.

"Zaf?" She leant against the doorway. He looked up as she smiled.

"Couldn't sleep, didn't want to wake you and Emma" She nodded.

"Emma could sleep through a tidal wave, believe me she has!" Zoe laughed slightly. "World War 3 could start but as long as she was asleep before it started she would miss it." Zaf smiled at her words.

"This job Zo, its going to get dangerous. I can sense it" He leant back in the chair. "We may have to liaise with 6. May even be sent to Syria. I don't know"

"Zaf" Zoe knew he was more sensitive than the others. He took things to heart much more than Adam.

"The newbies start tomorrow. We are going to have to look after them as well as run this op. If anyone gets sent to Syria it has to be me and Adam. He has the local knowledge despite everything and Lucas is needed here. So are you." He sighed.

"Lets wait" Zoe sat at the table and covered his hand with hers. "See what the morning meeting has to say. You never know you may not need to go anywhere" She smiled.

"Yeah" Zaf smiled. He knew that things were about to get a lot more dangerous for his team and he just hoped that he could be there to keep an eye on his friend and stop whatever Anil and his friends were planning. Zoe stood and walked back to the bedroom. Zaf sighed as he got up and followed her back to the bedroom.

**authors note. Please review. Do I send Adam and Zaf to Syria?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**Beth **

Beth walked on to the Grid as the chaos around her continued oblivious to the fact that someone new had arrived there. She smiled briefly at Zoe as Lucas and Adam walked past, obviously deeply absorbed in whatever conversation they were having. She smiled to herself, she knew Lucas had opposed her appointment but it was Harry, Ruth and Ros that had pushed for her to join the team. Smiling she made her way over to Ruth's desk as Dimitri sat next to her.

"Hi" Beth smiled. She felt like it was the new girl on her first day at school. Ruth looked up as she saw Lucas frown slightly as he looked over at them. "Has he stopped sulking yet? What is his problem? Too many blondes that can see straight through him?"

Beth didn't turn her head but was aware that Lucas was staring at her. She was also aware that Zaf seemed to have noticed her presence. Ruth rolled her eyes. She liked Beth; the blonde was as hard as nails. Just as Ros and with a wicked sense of humour but was slightly more approachable. There was less of the Ice Queen about her. Then she remembered Ros was only like that with strangers, once you knew her she was completely different. She wondered if Beth was different away from the Grid and decided she probably wasn't.

"Ignore him Beth, he'll be fine. Ros hasn't been well" She sighed. Ros was still in the hospital. The Grid was quieter without her.

"Oh" Beth glanced over at the men, aware that Zoe was giving her the evil eye. "So, let me get this straight. Ros and Lucas are married?"

"Yes"

"Right, ok. Zoe and Zaf are seeing each other?"

"Have been for a while"

"And you and Harry?" Beth watched as Ruth blushed a little. Adam dropped a set of files on Ruth's desk as the Intel Analyst sighed.

"Oh Beth, there has always been a Ruth and Harry" Adam laughed as the door to Harry's office swung open.

"Dimitri, Beth. A word please" Harry barked from the doorway. He glanced at Ruth as Beth rolled her eyes and walked across to the room, feeling very much like the naughty school girl summoned to the headmaster's office. Dimitri raised his eyebrows as he followed her in to the office. He had initially been seconded from the SBS but he really wanted to make the change permanent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth continued to look for the link they needed. The note had originally been picked up by GCHQ and passed to Ruth, but there had been no further threats. She couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. The morning meeting was less than ten minutes away and Ruth knew she would have to take something concrete in to the meeting. She sighed as she picked up the phone. On the third ring Sam answered.

"Hi" Ruth kept one eye discreetly on the office where Dimitri and Beth could be seen standing at the desk. "Look, Sam I know this is short notice but I really need some information on this Syrian threat. Are Ashgrove and Shukkarier as much of a threat as we think?" Ruth kept her eyes on the office window as she spoke. She could hear Sam sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Yes Ruth. They really are. Look there isn't much known about them but there are a number of emails intercepted between the two. It's all in code. No one here has managed to break the code yet. It's inconsistent, always different to the message before" Sam's soft Scottish accent brought Ruth's attention back to matters in hand.

"How many emails? How long have they been communicating?" Ruth knew they were playing catch up on this case and she didn't like it. She also didn't like what it was doing to Adam. The happy go lucky blonde that always just let things crinkle out had become quiet and reclusive since they had found a potential connection to Syria. She didn't like it.

"Months" Sam answered. "Look, I don't like it either. I'm going to send them to you Ruth. See if you and Tariq can make sense out of what the analysts here are still shaking their heads at" She replaced the receiver as the computer announced that she had email.

"Thanks Sam" She muttered as she opened the Inbox. Suddenly she was unaware of everyone else filing in to the Briefing Room for the morning meeting.

Adam sat at the Briefing Room table, for once he was the first to arrive to the meeting. He wanted to get the case solved and over with. He couldn't help but think the longer the case was drawn out the more danger he, Carrie and Wes were in. Even though Carrie had not even met Fiona and hadn't known Adam at the time her mere involvement with the Carter family put her at risk. The thought made his blood boil. The other spooks began making their way in to the Briefing Room as Harry took a seat at the head of the table. Ruth and Ros were notable by their absence but no one said anything. The team remained quiet as Harry waited for one of them to speak.

"Do we have anything we can work with?" Harry was well aware they were on the back foot.

"Ah" Malcolm started as Dimitri slumped in the chair next to him. "We know Anil has been in the country for at least two months. That he and his wife got here on tourist visas. Those visas expired two weeks ago" He watched as Zoe rolled her eyes.

"So they are here illegally" Dimitri was trying to see how the couple could still be in the UK. Beth remained quiet. She was still evaluating her new team and her place in it. She didn't know why Lucas had taken an instant dislike to her when she seemed to get on so well with the other people in her section.

"Yes" Malcolm answered Dimitri as Adam sighed.

"Look Harry, I think we all know that Anil and his wife are not here to see the London Eye." Tariq smiled slightly as Adam spoke while Zaf and Zoe glanced at each other. The meeting remained subdued as Harry grew steadily more and more frustrated at the lack of progress. He was about to bring the meeting to a close as Ruth threw the room door open.

"There's been another message. GCHQ couldn't make head nor tail of it." She paused as she realised all eyes were on her.

"And?" Zoe spoke quietly.

"And there is a terrorist attack aimed at the UK. This is not some hypothetical group somewhere in the Middle East that aren't keen on us. This is an actual threat. Look the message" She placed the computer printout on the desk. "Came through this morning, 6 am UK time, the IP address is in the UK"

"Tariq" Harry started as Tariq already got up form his chair.

"Already on it" He picked up a copy of the paper as he walked from the room. Malcolm stood to follow him as Ruth continued.

"Not only is the IP address still in the UK, but it seems that whoever Anil has been emailing is not our friend Ashgrove"

"Well who the hell is it?" Lucas was getting frustrated.

"I don't know, not yet. But the emails are describing an attack on water. The attack seems to be soon. Look this time the message was written in Russian. Old Russian, it isn't in the form you and Dimitri or Ros would recognise." She glanced at Lucas as Beth raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, what does it say?" Zaf hadn't seen Rut so determined in a long time. He smiled to himself. She's back, he thought. For a moment he pitied the terrorists they were chasing.

"It says, the homeland will fall. Those that flew above the clouds will land amongst the earth. The infidel and the money worshippers will scream as those who caused our tears bleed" She sighed.

"Overdramatic bullshit if you ask me" All eyes turned to see Ros stood in the doorway. She glanced at her team as Harry and Zaf smiled. _Oh yes_, thought Zaf. _They aint going to know what hit them, we're back!_

"You're back" Zaf beamed as she rolled her eyes. Lucas sighed.

"So it seems" Ros sighed. "So, what are we doing about our pen pals?"

Harry smiled as Ros took her customary place leaning against the cupboard. She folded her arms and waited. She seriously expected an answer. Adam pushed his chair back and stood up.

"We go after the source" He watched as Ros smiled slightly.

"Yeah but we have to find the source first Adam" She watched as he crossed to the smart board. "Oh and please spare us the speeches, we all know we have to stop these people and we will" She glared as if challenging him to contradict her.

"You don't know these people" Adam glared.

"Oh I you do?" She watched as he glared at her. Harry called the meeting to a close as the others made their way out of the Briefing Room. Only Ros and Adam remained as Harry began to feel that he was becoming more and more of a referee for the pair rather than a Section head.

"Ros, you shouldn't even be here. Adam I know you went through Hell in Syria but if that is affecting you and your ability to work this case then I will take you off it. Lucas, Zaf and Dimitri are more than capable." He watched while Adam blanched. He knew Harry wouldn't hesitate to remove him if he saw fit.

"Harry"

"Adam I cant risk it. If this group is planning an attack on this country I will not tolerate you going off at the deep end. The success of the operation is too important" Adam glanced at Ros.

"I'm fine Harry" Adam glared. He knew Harry had read his file before he had transferred from 6. He also knew Harry had known him a lot longer than most of the others in the Section. He had to make Harry believe he was fine.

"If you say so. But if I think you are not then there is no way you will continue with this operation. Ros I needn't say that your sudden return is a surprise" He raised his eyebrows. Ros smiled slightly.

"I was discharged this morning. I've officially fine. A doctor said so" She watched as Adam and Harry exchanged glances. Both men knew whenever Ros said she was fine she was usually as far from it as she could be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The heat in Syria had been oppressive and William Ashgrove was glad to be back to the drizzle and cloud of the British summertime. The walk along Oxford Street reminding him of why he was so determined to help his friends destroy the greed and commercialism of the west. He shook his head as he saw women carrying bags of designer clothes and men walking along the street. He stopped to buy a copy of the Big Issue as he watched the shoppers walk by. Things were going to change, and with the help of his Syrian friends they were going to change soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruth!" Tariq yelled as she walked across the Grid. "You want to see this" He was pointing at the screen in front of him as he spoke. Malcolm was equally as animated as Beth peered over his shoulder.

"Yes you definitely need to see this" She smiled. Ruth walked across to them.

"Don't tell me you have found the location of the IP address" She smiled slightly as Tariq pretended to look wounded.

"Ok, I won't" He turned away "But I have." He grinned as Ruth read the information over his shoulder.

"East London" She muttered.

"Malcolm has also found something" Beth clapped the older man on the shoulder as Harry joined them.

"Do we have any useful information? I mean information that hasn't been found on Google" Harry watched as Ruth rolled her eyes slightly.

"One address, the one belonging to William Ashgrove is in East London" Malcolm continued.

"Get the address, I want Adam and Zaf to pick him up" He went to leave the group as Tariq spoke up.

"But we also have the IP address for the people Ashgrove was emailing" Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Please, enlighten me" Harry had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Tariq was about to say. Tariq glanced at Malcolm and Ruth before speaking.

"It's in Syria"

**authors note. Thanks for taking the time to read. More soon x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Decisions**

Harry stared at the computer screen as he took in the information Tariq and Malcolm had found. It was the final piece of intel they had been waiting for. Ruth glanced at him as he stared at the computer screen. Harry knew they had to bring William Ashgrove in for questioning but he also knew that somehow they had to arrest Anil and his wife. The man Ruth had found, Farrah's ex husband was also a concern. It was getting too close for Harry, he had watched his team almost destroyed and knew that it was far to close for Adam and young Wes. He knew he had some tough decisions to make, he just didn't know if he could live with himself if they were the wrong choices. He glanced at Ruth before walking back in to his office and closing the door behind him.

"What was that?" Beth almost laughed.

"Nothing" Ruth was instantly defending Harry as both men remained quiet.

"Someone is going to have to arrest the person sending the emails from Syria. They are the link". Malcolm sighed. He knew why Harry was behaving the way he was. Ruth sighed as Malcolm caught her eyes. She knew he was hoping she would go after Harry. She glanced at Tariq before nodding slightly and following Harry.

"Can we arrest someone there? Do we have the clearance?" Beth asked. She knew in her days in the private sector she would have gone after whoever it was in an instant. The boundries of MI 5 were more constictive than she was used to. It was taking a while for her to adjust. Tariq shrugged at her suggestion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth glanced through the office window before gently pushing the door open. Harry was leaning against his chair. He looked utterly defeated.

"Harry"

"Ever feel like you can't go on?" He refused to look at her as he spoke. Ruth stared at him. This wasn't her Harry. This wasn't the man she knew and loved. It nearly broke her heart to see him looking so dejected. She narrowed her eyes for a moment as if considering his words.

"We go on Harry" She stepped in to the office and closed the door behind her. She knew the others were absorbed in their work while, Adam, Zaf, Lucas, Ros, Dimitri and Zoe would be back soon. She didn't want them to see Harry like this. They didn't need to see an uncertain Harry. She wasn't used to seeing him like this, so she couldn't underestimate the effect it would have on the team, especially the newer members. They needed to see their boss was in control, whatever the situation.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Ruth. I know I have to send a minimum of two people to Syria. Probably three. They will be on their own. I'll probably have to send Lucas, Adam and Beth. She's worked over there and Adam has local knowledge. But I can't do it. I can't send people to what will probably be their deaths. I can't make those decisions anymore Ruth." His voice was almost broken as she walked in to the room. "I've seen too many deaths. I still remember the look Jo's mother gave me, how Danny's father tried not to cry in front of his son's boss" He closed his eyes as he leant against his chair. Ruth looked away for a moment before turning back to him.

"You can. It's what we need you to do. You know that. You're stronger than this Harry." She reached him as he finally looked up. "The man I married is stronger than this" She smiled slightly as she reached up and ran her hand over the stubble already beginning to form on his chin. He sighed as she continued to hold his gaze.

"I know you don't want to do this. I know you don't think you can make these decisions Harry." He covered her hand with his own. "But what if we don't stop these people? The terror threat is already at it's highest since 9/11. We are already on the back foot with this. What is Ashgrove and Farook's brother carry out their threats? That's what scares me Harry. What if they win because we let them?" He opened his eyes as she spoke.

"I know Ruth. But I'm getting too old. Too slow. I'm almost a granddad. What if I make the wrong decision?" He sighed as Ruth shook her head

"You won't make the wrong decision Harry. We need you to do this, you are not too old Harry." She smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He spoke softly as she smirked.

"Answers on a post card please" She smiled as the Pod doors could be heard whooshing open as Zaf and Dimitri could be heard laughing. Ruth and Harry exchanged glances as he pulled away from her slightly.

"The kids are back then?" Harry shook his head slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq looked up as Dimitri and Zaf bounded down the stairs towards them. Zoe was on their heels. She looked annoyed but then Tariq could understood why. She looked like the mothers in his street that struggled with unruly toddlers. He's seen his aunt Zanib look at his younger cousins Sayeed and Sunita the same way. He couldn't help but smile. He was the youngest on the Grid but it was clear that Dimitri and Zaf were the children of the Grid.

"Did you find anything?" Ruth asked as she left Harry in the office.

"Mr William Ashgrove has been a very naughty boy" Dimitri sat in his chair as Beth joined them.

"Oh yes, not a very upstanding citizen of the UK at all" Zaf waggled his eye brows as Beth and Ruth raised their eyebrows. Ros and Lucas arrived on the Grid at the same time, with Adam seconds behind them. Ros glanced at the two men joking and laughing before walking directly in to Harry's office. Ruth sighed, she could only hope that Ros wouldn't push Harry too much. She knew sometimes Harry and Ros were too similar. That was not always a good thing. Lucas crossed to Malcolm as Dimitri continued to regale Beth and Ruth with the information they had found.

"Remember, this is a very dangerous man" Ruth held Zaf's gaze. "This man is involved in some really nasty stuff Zaf. Nothing to joke about" Dimitri and Zaf looked down. Zaf nodded.

"Yeah, I know and after what we found out today I really want him behind bars." Zoe folded her arms across her chest as Ros and Harry left his office. Ros nodded once before heading towards the Briefing Room. Ruth noticed how Harry seemed slightly more confident, more like his old self. She smiled slightly as he caught her gaze. It was then the phone on her desk rang. She picked it up and froze. Harry frowned as he saw her grip the phone but knew he could say nothing.

"Briefing Room. NOW!" Harry yelled as Ruth quietly placed the hand set back on her desk. The others had already began to make their way towards the Briefing Room. She looked at the phone as if it was responsible for all the evil that had befallen her team. The rest of the team were unaware as they walked towards the Briefing Room. It was only Lucas that hung back.

"What is it Ruth?" He saw how pale she had become. He still found the Intel Analyst difficult to read. He smiled slightly at her, knowing that she wasn't going to tell him.

"Nothing" She lied. Lucas sighed. He knew she was lying but decided to leave her alone for the moment. She smiled slightly at him but the smile didn't meet her eyes. They both knew Harry and Ros were waiting for them all in the Briefing Room. They were the last to arrive as Harry started the meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"William Ashgrove is more of a concern than we first thought" Zoe started as she clicked the computer screen to show a surveilance photograph of him leaving a bank on Oxford Street. "We spoke to his former cell mate. Apparently he was in prison for fraud, computer hacking and illegal money laundering" She continued.

"How is this relevant now?" Harry asked as Zaf tapped his pen on the desk.

"Because he was working for Anil Shukkarier. He was only released because it smoothed things over with the peace conference that was in Gleneagles in October 2008. It seems our guys have been friendly for a few years now" Dimitri spoke up. "He also like to attend certain gentleman's establishments in Soho"

"What is it with those clubs and terrorists" Ros glared "You think they'd keep away from any more trouble. And no Zaf before you ask, I'm not sending you undercover in a strip club"

Zaf opened and then closed his mouth as Beth and Zoe smirked. At least he had the sense to look a little contrite. Harry glared at the paper in front of him. "So," Harry glared "Apart from finding out he is clever with computers and has a very dirty mind what do we know about his motives?"

"He works for Anil. Anil is a multimillionnaire." Ros continued. "Everyone has a price Harry"

"Indeed. Zoe, you and Zaf are to arrest this man. I want him in the cells of Thames House before nightfall. Anil Shakarier is still in the UK. I want to know when they plan to launch this attack and how they think they will get away with it." He saw Tariq and Malcolm stare at each other for a moment.

"I looked at the financial records for Anil and Farrah. It seems that most of the money actually belongs to Farrah. She was married to a very influential man before she took up with Anil." Harry sighed as Tariq spoke. It was clear that the technical officers believed they had found something. "She was married to a British bloke, with a Syrian dad and British mum. The divorce left her a very, very wealthy woman" He smiled.

"Follow the money" Dimiti smiled. Adam remained quiet. Ros caught his eye for a moment, she could only wonder what he was thinking, in all the years she had known him he had rarely if ever mentioned Syria. The only detail that she knew was that he had met Fiona when he was stationed there. Nothing else had been mentioned. Harry knew what was coming, but he didn't want to hear it. If he could think of another way to solve the case he would. _Too many sacrifices _he thought, _no more, not now_.

"Farrah has family in the south of Syria. Her brother was a spy for Mossad but was killed. He died a horrendously painful death. These people do not mess around. I know they blamed the west for selling him out to Mossad. I know Farrah, she was a friend of Fiona's in Syria. If I can talk to her. I could turn her, we need a reliable asset" Ros and Harry exchanged glances. "I can do this Harry"

"No Adam" Ruth spoke up "UK Border Control told me they let her leave the country this morning. She has gone home"

Adam nodded slowly as if it was taking his brain a little while to absorb what Ruth was telling him.

"Ok. So, liaise with 6. Send me to Syria" Adam watched as Zaf and Ruth glanced at each other. Beth and Dimitri remained completley unaware of the significance of what he was volunteering for. Harry glared at his hands for a moment as he considered his words.

"I couldn't ask you to go back there" Harry watched as Adam nodded.

"I know that. I'm offering. Let me get over there and find the source of all this"

"Not alone" Beth smiled "I know the area. The south east of Syria is where I did my last private job before I met Lucas" She smiled.

"You play a hooker then too?" Lucas snapped. Beth smiled and rolled her eyes as Ros shot Lucas a warning glare.

"Yes actually. It's amazing how many low life scum bags you can weedle information out of if they think they are on a promise" She narrowed her eyes slightly as she spoke. "Got some of my best intel from the men who underestimated me"

"Right, if you hadn't noticed this is MI 5 not primary school" Ros snapped.

"Adam, you, Beth and Lucas will be on the first flight we can arrange to Syria. Malcolm please arrange some legends. Tariq can you sort out the necessary?" He watched as both men nodded. The remaining officers began to file out of the Briefing Room as Ruth hung back. Harry walked to her.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" His voice was low, almost touching her ears with his lips. She shuddered as she fought to keep looking straight ahead. He waited as she composed herself.

"The police. Nicholas Blake is dead. It looks like a heart attack" She avoided his gaze. She seemed visibly tense at the mention of his name.

"Shame"

"Yes, isn't it?" She walked out of the Briefing Room as Harry wondered whether Ruth knew what had really happened to Nicholas Blake and whether he was doing the right thing in sending Beth and the boys in to Syria. All he could do now was wait and hope.

**authors note. Next time they go to Syria and those that left behind may have to deal with the fall out. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Ready to go?**

Beth closed her eyes briefly as she heard the noise on the Grid continue around her. In a few hours she would be on a plane to Syria. It had been a couple of years since she was out there and although it was a beautiful country she wasn't keen to pay a return visit. Sighing heavily she knew this was her chance to prove to the rest of the Grid that she could do the job. Ten years in the private sector hadn't dulled her natural spook instinct.

Beth could hear Tariq tapping away at the computer as Ros spoke to Zaf and Adam. Lucas had headed straight to the kitchenette while Dimitri had buried his head in the paper work while he and Zoe worked out where to look next. Ruth and Harry still hadn't emerged from the Briefing Room. Beth knew that if the three of them were going to get anywhere in Syria not only would Malcolm and Tariq have to get their legends watertight they would have to be able to work together. She couldn't see a problem with Adam but she knew there was likely to be an issue with her and Lucas. Beth prided herself on being professional, so she knew that whatever issues that were between them she would have to work through them.

"Ros" She turned as she saw the blonde walk past her. "Can I have a word please?" Ros nodded once as she sat at her desk_. If I can get the wife on side _Beth thought as she took a seat next to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth watched as Harry glanced at the files. "I didn't realise Nicholas Blake had a heart condition" She spoke calmly. Harry nodded.

"Probably all the treachery taking its toll. All those lies and the things he's done. Must take an affect" He looked up and held her gaze as she nodded once.

"It must do" She sighed. "Harry, I" Ruth didn't know whether to pursue her line of thought but was saved from having to say anything more when Zoe stuck her head around the door. Harry glanced at Ruth as Zoe coughed slightly.

"Um, sorry" She smiled at Ruth who just looked.

"What is it Zoe?" Harry was secretly relieved that Zoe had interrupted a conversation he really didn't want to have. Zoe glanced from her boss to her friend, acutely aware that something had gone on between the pair. She had no idea what.

"Harry, there is a phone call for you." She sighed as Ruth rolled her eyes before picking up her files.

"Who is it? Tell whoever it is to wait." Harry barked.

"Sorry, Harry it's er" Zoe glanced back at Ruth. "Your counterpart at 6" Zoe watched as Harry turned various shades of red. It was no secret that Harry did not get along with Simon Houston. The feeling was mutual, but if the trip to Syria was on the agenda Harry would need to keep his team in 6's good graces.

"What the bloody hell does he want?" Harry barked.

"For God's sake Harry. Don't shoot the messenger" Ruth stated calmly before walking out of the Briefing Room with the files in her arms. Zoe ducked out of the room as she wondered what she had just witnessed. Harry stood there before watching the two women walk across the Grid. He sighed, things with Ruth had become strained and with Catherine about to give birth, the trip to Syria and the fallout from the death of Joss Myers and now Nicholas Blake in the mix he had a feeling he would have to act quickly to save his marriage as well as to keep Section D together. Sighing heavily he marched across to his office to take the phone call he really didn't want to have.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lucas looked out over the London skyline. It was a view he had believed he would never see again at one point. But stood on the roof of Thames House he knew exactly why so many of Section D hid up there. He smiled as he strongly suspected the rare occasions Ruth was absent from the Grid she hid up there, watching the world go by. In a few hours he was to be on a plane to Syria accompanied by Beth and Adam. He narrowed his eyes, after everything that had happened he had to admire Adam. He knew he had returned to Russia after eight years of imprisonment but to willingly return to a place that held so many bad memories took guts. And then of course there was Beth. He shook his head, that was going to be interesting.

Ros watched as Lucas continued to stare out over London. The clouds were beginning to cast a grey mist over the city. She crossed to him as he continued to stare.

"Tariq has your legend ready" He sighed as she spoke.

"Great"

"You get there, get the Intel and get home." She watched as he nodded once. "Whatever it is you have against Beth, and I really don't care what it is. Do not let it get in the way of the work" She glared as he turned towards her.

"She's private sector. She's in this for the money" He had finally said it.

"Not anymore Lucas. She's got her head screwed on and she knows the area. One thing you don't, unless that's something else you kept to yourself" Lucas looked as if he had been slapped.

"I told you about that" He closed his eyes.

"Only when I found out. I always knew you went to Russia as Lucas North. Of course everyone did. But you talk about trust Lucas. Not trusting Beth, not trusting the cousins after everything with Nightingale. My inability as you call it to relax and trust people. What about you? Eh Lucas? Or should I say John?" Ros glared.

"I am Lucas. I am the man you married. You know that. I changed it by deed pole. It's done. You know why I had to do it. I'm not the only one to fake my own death. If John had lived then a lot more people would have been killed. It had to be done" He watched her as she visibly tensed. The wind whipped her blonde hair across her face so that her eyes were hidden for a moment. She had completely gone in to Ice Queen Mode.

"Ros" He started as she stepped back slightly.

"Amy's birthday is on Sunday. It would be nice for her if you were home" She stepped back a little more as the wind continued to whip around her thin frame. "If that's what you want" She turned as Lucas turned back to the London skyline. She heard him whisper.

"Of course it is, you and the kids are all I want, whatever else happens" She continued walking as she couldn't help but wonder if he had said something similar to Maya not so long ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth read and reread her legend as Dimitri placed a coffee on the desk in front of her. She looked up and smiled at the SBS man. He took the smile as an invitation to join her.

"You been there before?" He asked.

"Yeah, in another life" Beth narrowed her eyes as she saw Lucas return to the Grid.

"It'll be fine. He's professional, don't worry about it" Dimitri tried to reassure her. "I was on that boat when the pirates boarded remember, you'll be fine" Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am going to be fine. No question about it." She was determined "We go there and take care of business. Look Dim, it's not me I'm worried about. I can take care of myself" She nodded towards Adam. "He's clearly got a history over there and I can't think it was a pleasant time for him"

"Nah I don't think it was" Dimitri picked up his own mug as they heard Harry yelling from the office. Beth followed his gaze as they saw Harry yelling in to the phone as Ruth steadfastedly ignored everything around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had left the Grid as soon as possible after the morning meeting. He knew Ruth and Zaf were worried about him. Not many of the team were around in the days after Fiona had been murdered and for that he was grateful. He walked along the street towards Carrie's house wondering what had possessed him to volunteer to go back to Syria. A grim determination gripped his heart. Fiona was dead. There was nothing he could do about that. The following Thursday would have been her 38th birthday. She'd been dead for six years and some days it felt as if he would never forget the fear that gripped his heart the day she had died. Now he had to consider Wes and Carrie. He knew Carrie often felt she was playing second best to a dead woman. In his eyes she wasn't but he knew that if she found out where he was going that would just reinforce her insecurity.

"Carrie? Caz!" Adam called out as he pushed the door open. She appeared in the doorway as he walked in.

"Shh!" She smiled slightly. "Amy has just gone to sleep. Don't wake her up, she gets her temper from her mother" Carrie noticed how serious Adam looked as he walked across the hall way to meet her.

"Sorry" He pulled her in to his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong? Is Wes ok? He was fine when I dropped him at school" She felt Adam tighten his hold on her. They both knew she was more of a step mum to Wes than a child minder. He kissed her again as he released her.

"Wes is fine. I have to go away for a while. Caz, will you look after him? I don't want to disrupt him by sending him up to Blackpool again" He watched as she nodded slightly.

"Of course I'll look after him. Don't worry. I'm not allowed to know where you are going am I? Will you be gone long?" She stared at him, brown eyes full of worry as he sighed.

"I hope not, I really hope not. I'm aiming for about five days maximum but I just don't know. I won't be able to contact you. We go tonight" He sighed as Carrie pulled him down in to a kiss as he clung to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Grid was sombre when Adam returned. Ros was glaring over Tariq's shoulder at the computer screen as Ruth and Zoe went through the final preparations for Beth and the boys' trip. Zaf was going through what little information they had on Farrah and Anil while Malcolm explained some gadgets to Beth and Lucas. Harry was noticeable by his absence. Ruth remained silent on the topic, knowing he was at a meeting at Houston's office.

"So, you wear this from the moment you leave Thames House to the moment you get back. Do you understand?" Malcolm passed a small disc to Lucas and Beth before passing one to Adam.

"GPS?" Adam asked.

"Indeed. I for one am not risking you going off and dropping your wire. We need to know where you are" Malcolm glanced at Lucas as he spoke. Adam nodded. He had no intention of getting lost.

"Fine by me" Beth smiled. She was dying to get in the field. The more equipment they had the better as far as she was concerned. Malcolm smiled, pleased that someone at least appreciated his gadgets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked in to the Grid as the rest of the team continued to prepare themselves for the mission ahead. Ruth was intending on being the liaison between the Grid and the three officers in the field. He smiled to himself as he saw her briefing the others on what little information they had and the information she had found since he had left. They were all listening quietly as her and Ros continued to stress how dangerous the trip to Syria would be and that those left behind, Ros, Zaf, Zoe and Dimitri would be chasing William Ashgrove. Both women stressed how dangerous it was going to be for all the officers, whether they were in the UK or Syria.

"Just stay in contact" Ros spoke as she leant against Dimitri's desk. "These people have sent two messages now that have been picked up by GCHQ. There isn't going to be a third. We will stop them"

"Yes, it looks as though they want to attack the financial district of the UK." Ruth continued. "At least the message we had first suggested that. The second makes me think they are going after business. The roads have been used before" Ruth watched as Lucas and Zaf grew serious. Both men had seen more action than they liked to talk about; it was Lucas that remembered the market place bomb that had almost killed Ben and Jo a few years earlier.

"We get it Ruth. Be careful" Beth sighed as Harry made his presence felt.

"No Beth. It is more than just being careful" He walked so he was stood to the left of Ros. "It is so much more than just watching your backs on this one. I have spent the best part of the day over the River. Not an experience I would like to repeat. The upshot of it all is Special Branch want no part in our mission and neither do 6"

"What?" Ros was incredulous. "Harry they brought us the bloody threat in the first place! It is them that stuffed up by missing the fact Anil was still a threat!"

"Despite this I have not be authorised to send anyone out of the country. Neither have I been authorised to proactively remove Farrah Shukkarier, her current or ex husband from circulation. I have also been told to watch and wait where Ashgrove is concerned. Seems his release from prison was negotiated by some very high flyers. They want him watched but not touched."

"Bloody hell" Ruth muttered "It just gets better and better"

"Exactly" Harry glanced at her.

"So, what do we do?" Dimitri asked as Malcolm and Tariq rolled their eyes.

"Carry on as planned. Be aware this is a deniable op now. Anything goes wrong" Harry looked directly at Adam "We are on our own, and Section D will be looking for a new boss. So if anyone wants to drop out that's fine. No hard feelings, no repercussions" Ruth closed her eyes briefly as Harry spoke. The team fell silent as they absorbed Harry's words.

"Deniable mission" Beth smiled as Zoe just looked worried. "I think I can live with that. Right, what's stopping us then?" Ros couldn't help but smile. She had a funny feeling Lucas would be home pretty soon if he and Beth didn't kill each other first.

"Nothing Miss Bailey" Harry smirked. "Be careful. Stick to the plan and keep me informed." Harry walked off towards his office. The grip around his heart tightening as he thought he had just sanctioned his officers and friend walking off in to what could certainly be described as a suicide mission. He silently prayed to a God he had long since stopped believing in that his team would be back on the Grid in one piece when the mission was over.

**authors note. More soon - just a filler chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Syria**

Ruth glared at the three small moving dots on the computerised map. She knew each dot related to one of her team in Syria. She was nervous but not as nervous as Tariq who was continually tapping keys on the computer in front of him.

"Alpha One" Ruth spoke calmly as she looked around the almost deserted Grid. Only she, Zaf and Tariq remained. Harry was stuck in his office, arguing on the phone with some poor unfortunate that happened to call at the wrong time.

"Yes" Adam's voice could be heard clearly through the speakers.

"Remember, all we know about Farrah is what we have found out so far. There is nothing to make us think she is the same woman that knew Fiona. She's much more dangerous now" Ruth watched as the dot on the computer screen moved slightly.

"Yes control. Copy that" Lucas answered as Ruth closed her eyes. She could picture Adam acting like a petulant child that had been told off. It wasn't the effect she was hoping for.

"Good, Alpha One, Two and Three. Please remain in contact. I'll get more Intel to you when I have it. Please be careful" She spoke as Tariq leant back.

"We will be, don't worry. Liase again at 0700 UK time" Adam killed the connection as Ruth and Tariq exchanged glances. Zaf rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was worried about Adam and exhausted.

"At least we know they got there ok" He smiled as Ruth nodded.

"Yes but we said that about Anthony and Cleopatra but it didn't take much to put them in danger once they were out in the field" Ruth remembered a mission where a school boy had nearly destroyed half of the workings of Thames House and put two field agents in danger. Tariq raised an eyebrow.

"It was a very long time ago" She sighed as she walked off towards the kitchenette. If she was to be on the Grid all night, caffeine was in order. She didn't see Zaf follow her in to the kitchen. She jumped a mile as he reached over and turned the kettle on. "Zaf!" She snapped as he held his hands up as if she was about to shoot him.

"Hey! Calm down it's only me. Anyone would think it was Harry" He smiled as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Don't Zaf" She turned back to the kettle, her head dipped as she tried to hide the fact her eyes were brimming with tears. He rested a hand on her shoulder before turning her to him.

"Aw mate" He hugged her as she buried her head in his shoulder. "What's happened? You and Harry ok?" Ruth shook her head slightly as Zaf pulled back and held her at arms length.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Just when I think we are ok, just when I think maybe we are working things out something happens." Ruth shrugged. She knew she was making no sense to Zaf but he was her best friend and out of everyone still on the Grid he and Adam had known her the longest. She just hoped her ramblings made some sense to him.

"Well, something must be back to normal" He smiled as she raised her eyes to his. "You're babbling again. Which means whatever has happened or whatever you think has happened is pretty serious. Or at least it is to you" He watched as she shrugged slightly. "I'm not going to pry. I wouldn't dare" He smiled as she swallowed hard. "But I was here after you left. I saw the state Harry was in when you left and after. He loves you Ruth. Surely you two can work out whatever has happened." Neither of them heard Harry enter the small kitchenette.

"I hope so" Harry spoke quietly as Zaf realised they had been caught. He raised his eyebrows as Ruth smiled slightly.

"How does he do it? Sneak up on people like that?" Zaf rolled his eyes.

"I sent Tariq home. Get some rest; we are going to be needing everyone tomorrow" Harry smirked.

"Thanks Zaf" Ruth smiled as he left the room.

"Harry" Ruth leant against the counter as he walked in to the room. "You really sent Tariq home?"

"Yes, even he needs sleep, no matter what he says" Harry smiled as Ruth conceded the point. "Look I know things have been strained between us. I know I pushed too hard after everything with Catherine, then after you and Adam were captured. I didn't mean to Ruth" He closed his eyes as she walked towards him, closing the already small gap. "Please don't push me away" Ruth closed her eyes as he spoke.

"I didn't mean to, really I didn't mean to" She reached up and touched his face. The pods could be heard closing as Zaf left. Harry smiled slightly as he covered her hand with his own, holding it to his face. "We will be ok won't we Harry? Won't we? I know I kept things from you, but how could I talk to you about what happened when I couldn't face it myself" Harry sighed.

"Ruth" He almost whispered her name as he wrapped his arms around her. "The things we've done, the things I have done, the things we've seen" He kissed her hair as she hugged him tighter. He sighed as she pulled back slightly.

"I'm sorry Harry" She looked directly at his chest, almost too nervous to meet his gaze.

"I should have protected you more, from all this. I should have" His voice cracked a little as she looked up.

"Just tell me, Harry" Ruth felt a little bolder "Tell me everything is going to be ok with us and I'll believe you" He rested his forehead on hers as he spoke.

"We'll be better than ok Ruth" He kissed her gently on the lips as she placed both hands on his face and deepened the kiss. Harry couldn't help but feel relieved that she didn't pull away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth squinted in the Syrian sunshine. She had been there years before when tracking a drug dealer across the Lebanon. It was a beautiful country but she knew they weren't there to enjoy the sunshine. Adam walked across the street in Damascus as she waited for him to approach.

"You ok?" Beth asked in perfect Arabic. Adam nodded and smiled. She was pleased that Tariq had arranged their covers to be British aid workers. It meant that the locals wouldn't be particularly bothered that she was blonde with blue eyes. She was using the name Elizabeth Darcy which she knew Ruth had laughed at, especially when Lucas had seen the legend Tariq had invented for him. Adam had been relieved that he was supposed to be travelling with his sister and their friend.

"Look" He walked across the street with her. "I have a location for Farrah's sister Yasmin. I think it would be a good idea to take you both with me. It would look a little suspicious for a man to meet a married woman on his own. If I took you with me, it would be less stressful for Yasmin" Beth nodded. She understood what the culture was like here. Both looked up as Lucas arrived.

"Spoke to base. Things are going slowly there" He narrowed his eyes. "Did you arrange the meeting?" Lucas squinted in the bright sunshine. He was boiling but knew if he wore anything other than a long sleeve shirt his tattoos would cause too much attention to himself. He was pale enough to stand out as it was, his tattoos would make him stand out too much. The fact that both Adam and Beth seemed to have settled in so well in the few hours they had been there didn't make him feel any better about the situation. He really wanted to focus on work but he couldn't get Ros and Maya out of his mind. He knew Ros strongly suspected he still had feelings for Maya. He knew he would never cheat on Ros but he was beginning to believe that she was right. He had never expected to be in a situation where he had his former identity thrown back in his face. Never mind the first woman he had fallen in love with. All he wanted to do was get the information they needed and get back to London. So far he wasn't enjoying Damascus at all.

"Beth and I are meeting Yasmin at 3pm in the restaurant on the square. It's easier if it's just us. I think you should look at her husband. He's friendly with Anil. Might be a lead" Adam shrugged.

"Right" Lucas looked out along the market. He was secretly pleased to have something he could get his teeth into.

Ros glared out of the car window. William Ashgrove had walked out of the local McDonalds and was walking towards the supermarket opposite. She sighed heavily. At four months pregnant there was only so much she could do without back up. It was immensely frustrating, but at least watching Ashgrove took her mind off Lucas. She was shaken from her thoughts as Dimitri opened the car door and sat down.

"Well?" Ros didn't take her eyes off the dark haired man stood outside Asdas.

"He bought a burger. Talked to the kid serving him" He shrugged.

"Did you plant the bug?" She was getting increasingly annoyed at him.

"No, couldn't get close enough" Dimitri passed her the small device and had the good graces to look contrite. He wanted to impress the boss so much. "Sorry, Ma'am"

"Bloody hell don't call me that. I am not the Queen. Stay here" Ros was out of the car and walking towards the supermarket before pretending to bump into him. Dimitri laughed as he watched the Ice Queen act like a ditzy woman as she apologised profusely before smiling and walking in to the foyer of the shop. Ashgrove had smiled back and flirted slightly before noticing Ros' baby bump and walking back in to the store. Five minutes later Ros emerged carrying a small carrier bag. Dimitri was impressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe drove across London towards the financial district. Zaf was sat next to her watching the city traffic go by. He was tired from the late night on the Grid and was pleased that Zoe had offered to drive. She stopped at the traffic lights as she waited for them to turn to green.

"So, William Ashgrove still works in the financial district" Zaf stated as Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, considering he was jailed for fraud and all sorts of white collar crime it's surprising he wheedled his way back in" She pulled the car in to a car park behind one of the oldest financial institutions in England. Zaf shrugged as he took his seatbelt off.

"Ah Zo, come on. What's a little bit of funding terrorism between friends?" He smiled as Zoe rolled her eyes. "Right, let's get in there then" He left the car as Zoe followed him.

"According to Dimitri Ashgrove is out and about. Ros got a tracker on him. All we need to do is get in bug his office." She walked quietly towards the office as Zaf nodded.

"Yeah, just got to get through the front door first" He tapped his earpiece "Malcolm mate, can you hear us?"

"Yes, please stick to call signs Beta 1" Zaf rolled his eyes as Malcolm spoke.

"I would if I had a decent one" Zoe laughed as Zaf grumbled.

"Oh come on Zaf. It's not that bad. Anyway, perhaps we can think of a better one for you later. You are still coming over later?" Zaf nodded and smiled as he pulled the door to the building open.

"Hello mate" He crossed to the receptionist who looked bored stiff. "Had a call about the light fittings in one of the offices" Zaf lied smoothly.

"Which office? All maintenance goes through me" The young man huffed. It was then he saw Zoe smiling at him. She leant slightly on the desk as Zaf smirked. He knew what Zoe was up to.

"We had a call thirty minutes ago about the light fittings in Mr William Ashgrove's office. It's a quick job. No one would be disturbed. The thing is with these light fittings, when they go wrong they can be a terrible fire hazard. We wouldn't want that now would we?" She smiled sweetly. Zaf wanted to laugh, the receptionist was decidedly flustered.

"Oh no, well no. Um, third floor, second office on the left" Zoe smiled and nodded. She was an outrageous flirt when she wanted to be and Zaf couldn't help but laugh as she not only got the location of the office but got a key to the room as well. Within thirty minutes they had bugged the main office and William Ashgrove's office. They had also managed to plant a device so Malcolm and Tariq could hack in to the CCTV system. The receptionist had even given Zoe his home phone number.

"You aren't going to ring that. Are you?" Zaf walked over to the car as Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

"Might do" She flashed him a wicked smile as Zaf suddenly felt a little nervous.

"Oh"

"Zaf! You div! Of course not like that. We might need some more information. I might need a way back in there" She gestured to the building as Zaf flashed his charm smile.

"So I am not being dumped then?" He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"No, you are not" She smiled as he opened the car door.

"That's a relief. Not had a knock back for years, wouldn't know what to do about that" He laughed as Zoe looked aghast.

"No? Women just can't help but resist the old Younis charm eh?" She laughed as he tried and failed to look modest while she drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The market place where Adam and Beth were due to meet Yasmin was baking hot. The sunshine was concentrated on the small café with tables and chairs outside. Adam sat drinking lemonade as Beth looked around the market. There was no sign of Yasmin, but they were a little early. Lucas had gone to follow Yasmin's husband Mohammed while they met with her. Beth pulled slightly on her headscarf.

"God it's hot" She sighed as Adam just nodded. "How come you know so much about this place? About this Yasmin? Why did she agree to meet you so readily?" Beth knew there was a lot she hadn't been told.

"I was stationed here years ago when I was in 6" He watched the market place. "Yasmin worked around the corner from where I lived. She introduced me to Fiona" Beth narrowed her eyes. She had heard the name Fiona a lot recently, no one wanted to go in to much detail when she asked.

"Fiona?"

"My wife. She lived out here then." He didn't want the memories dragged back up but Adam knew it was inevitable.

"Wife? You're married"

"Beth, I'm a widower. Fiona was murdered by her ex husband. The brother of Anil Shukkarier. To say Farook Shukkarier was a nasty piece of work is an understatement. I shot him dead about two seconds after he killed her. Yasmin was Fi's friend over here. She helped her get out. Now I need her to get me to meet with Farrah. I need to know who is the brains behind all this, and I have a feeling it isn't Anil" Beth's eyes widened as Adam told his story. She had no idea that Adam had such a personal connection to the place they were sat in.

"Are you sure this is wise? You being here?" Beth almost whispered.

"Beth, you worry too much. Ok, so I was tortured here, but I also met the woman I went on to marry and have a child with. Chill out and let's just see how things crinkle out yeah?" He smiled.

"Oh my God. You were tortured? What if that happens to this Yasmin girl? Because she talked to us?" Beth was horrified.

"Look, that's her" Adam nodded towards the dark haired woman walking towards them. "I won't let anything happen. Yasmin is a British ex pat; Harry told me I can offer her a way out. Get her back to the UK if necessary" He stood as Yasmin reached them.

"Adam Carter" She smiled. "You better have good reason for this" He nodded and smiled as he sat back down.

"This is Beth Darcy" Beth smiled as Yasmin rolled her eyes

"Hello Beth. Malcolm still coming up with the legends then?" Beth's eyes widened as Yasmin spoke. "I've been out of the loop a while but not long enough to know that if you are here Adam something big is going down. Whatever it is, I want back in. I help you and stay here; I'm signing my own death warrant. I help you in exchange for getting my life back in London" Adam smiled broadly.

"I was hoping you would say that. We need to talk to Farrah Shukkarier. Don't look at me like that. It's not personal, this isn't about my Fiona. It's about a plot to turn the UK in to a third world economy with possibly hundreds of people killed" He watched as she tugged a little on the scarf around her shoulders.

"Ok. Farrah is a lying, conniving little bitch. It was her that told Farook where Fiona was. She married Anil to maintain her fortune. You know she was married to that businessman? Well, she married him for money. Whatever is going on Anil is too thick to be the mastermind. The only thing he knows about the UK is Manchester United football club" She shook her head.

"That's the thing Yas, we aren't really sure what's going on" Adam glanced at Beth.

"I'll arrange the meeting for tomorrow. Remember what I said Adam. Nice to meet you Beth. Darcy indeed" She rolled her eyes as she stood. "I'll contact you tonight Adam. 20:00 hours. If you haven't heard from me by then, assume something has gone wrong" She turned on her heel and walked through the busy market place. She was invisible in seconds.

"Ok" Beth raised her eyebrows "Something else you hadn't told me?"

"Yeah" Adam smiled "I used to work with her"

**authors note. Can they trust Yasmin? Please review. The reviews make the writing faster (and hopefully better) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Female of the Species**

Ruth was exhausted. The team that had remained behind in London had barely taken a break since Beth, Adam and Lucas had left for Syria. She leant against her desk as she watched Tariq press a few keys on the computer trying to get a better trace on the tracker Ros had managed to plant on Ashgrove in the supermarket car park. Tariq was as exhausted and fed up as she was.

"Either William Ashgrove is the world's most boring man or he knows he being watched" Tariq yawned as Ruth nodded. He tapped a few more keys as the computer showed a small red dot was moving around on the screen outside a Covent Garden address.

"Tariq" Ruth was suddenly more interested as she left her position at the desk to join him. "Can you find the exact address for where he is now?"

"Yeah course" Tariq raised an eyebrow.

"I need to know who he is meeting there. It could be something or nothing. It's important Tariq" She folded her arms as Tariq nodded. A few seconds later a grid reference appeared on the computerised map along with an address.

"Oh my God" Ruth muttered to herself as Tariq raised his eyebrows in question. He had no idea why Ruth was so concerned. So far they had watched Ashgrove behave as innocuously as any other normal human being. There was nothing to suggest any terrorist activity. Ruth turned slightly before telling Tariq to wait.

"Harry!" She yelled across the Grid as he returned through the Pods. "I need to speak to you" He frowned. It was rare for Ruth to raise her voice. She walked on ahead in to his office. Harry followed her as Tariq remained at his computer completely dumbfounded. He had known Ruth a couple of years and had only ever seen her in such a state when Harry was in danger. He couldn't imagine why the woman's name on the screen could have caused such a response. She waited for Harry to close the office door.

"Ruth" He waited as she stood in his office facing him. "Ruth what has happened? What is it?" He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous, Ruth was behaving strangely and he didn't like it.

"Tariq found something"

"Go on"

"The tracker Ros managed to plant on Ashgrove. Well it's working perfectly" She glanced out at the main Grid. Harry couldn't see how an effective surveillance device was a bad thing.

"And?" He prompted

"And we saw who he is meeting at the moment. It may be something or nothing, but with her it was never really nothing. I know I wasn't here when everything kicked off but I know about her running phantom agents. I know she almost turned Sam and had Zoe terrified. I know how dangerous she is" Ruth began pacing and Harry saw just how annoying pacing in a bad way could be for someone watching. He made a mental note to try to do it less.

"Ruth" He stepped in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Breathe" She glanced at his face and caught his eye. He squeezed her shoulders.

"He is meeting with Tessa Phillips. Now. At her offices in Covent Garden" Harry closed his eyes as Ruth spoke.

"That bloody woman"

"Precisely." Ruth rested her hands on Harry's forearms before he released her. "I know I wasn't here at the time. But I was here for the fall out. Her leaving the service and the way she left was office gossip as far as Cheltenham. Even Kathy at 6 knew about it." She sighed. Her friend Kathy Yelland was MI 6 liaison to Red Troop in the SAS. The woman was known for not gossiping. If she had heard about it then the news at the time had been a very big deal.

"What would she want with Ashgrove?" Harry muttered.

"You know her I don't." Ruth sighed. Tessa was another woman from Harry's past. Although there had been rumours of an affair with Juliet, which Harry had later confirmed to Ruth, his relationship with Tessa was still somewhat ambiguous. Ruth wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"It has to be money. Tessa Phillips never does anything unless there is personal benefit for her. She isn't known for her philanthropic streak Ruth. If she is involved there is financial gain for her. There has to be" Harry watched as Ruth nodded. He didn't know why but she suddenly seemed a little insecure.

"What do we do?"

"Watch her. I want surveillance put on her around the clock. If she is meeting Ashgrove then there is likelihood she is involved in all this. I don't want her knowing we have people in Syria. It was her that had Yasmin Hussein stationed over in Syria with her husband, Mohammed. At the time everyone knew it was to get Yasmin out of Section K. Looking back it was probably Yas that knew she was on the take" Harry explained.

"So, she had her stationed abroad to save her own neck?" Ruth was already angry on Yasmin's behalf and she had never met the woman.

"Sounds like Tessa" He stepped a little closer. "She is a nasty piece of work. In all my dealings with that woman I never once saw her do something where she wasn't her first priority."

"Zoe was scared of her. I know that much." Ruth sighed.

"I'll talk to Zoe. We'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry Ruth. Zoe and the others will be fine" He glanced out on to the Grid to see Tariq staring at the computer screen. Ruth nodded as he took her hand in his and kissed her cheek slowly, knowing that Tariq was not interested in anything they were doing. Ruth sighed as he kissed her cheek, before smiling at him and leaving the office. Harry crossed to his desk before picking up his phone.

"Get me the number for Tessa Phillips office" He spoke to the switchboard. He knew Ruth wouldn't want him to meet her but Harry was determined to find out exactly what Tessa was playing at.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam glared at the phone. He sat on his bed in the hotel room It was five to eight in the evening and there was no word from Yasmin. He had to admit he was worried about her. Beth had gone for a shower and was in her room while Lucas still hadn't been seen since heading off to watch Mohammed. Adam lay on his bed glaring at the phone. At exactly 19:58 it rang.

"Adam" Yasmin spoke quietly.

"Yes"

"Meet me and your friend at 8 am. The small café in the market place behind the meat stall. Bring your lady friend, it will look appropriate"

"Thank you" Adam almost whispered.

"Just get me home Adam. I want it all finished. I can't live out here any more" Yasmin closed her eyes as she heard the door to her apartment open. "I will see you in the morning" The phone line was dead before Adam could answer. Now he was worried. He got off his bed, deciding to let Beth and Lucas know the plan. Lucas answered on the third ring.

"Where are you?" Adam started.

"In a part of Damascus I think the tourist board would like to keep off their maps" Lucas watched as a car sped past before crossing the road. "Any luck with you?"

"Yup" Adam smiled. "Meeting at 8 am. Could do with you in the café too. I think Yas' husband could be about to cause us a few problems" He dug in his bag as he spoke. When he was in 6 he had known about Yasmin being deployed to Syria. She had been unhappy at the posting, blaming the head of Section K at the time. Adam had never met the woman but he had a feeling Tessa was as vile as Yasmin had said she was. He also knew that she had married Mohammed when she was in her early 20s and had regretted it ever since. Mohammed had left the service the moment they had got to Syria where Yasmin had stayed loyal. It had been a difficult few years.

"I'll be there" Lucas answered "I think you are right about Mohammed Hussein. He isn't exactly the faithful husband." Lucas immediately felt guilty. He hadn't cheated on Ros but suddenly he felt like a hypocrite. "He also seems to enjoy doing business in some very upmarket strip clubs" Lucas wrinkled his nose as he thought about it.

"Really mate?" Adam laughed "Don't tell Zaf, he'll be jealous"

"Nah, not that kind of club mate" Lucas hung up the mobile while Adam pulled a face. Next job was to tell Beth exactly what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros had left the Grid later than she intended. Amy was bathed and just about to be put to bed when the doorbell rang. Ros sighed as Amy pulled a face. She was tired and wanted to be the centre of her Mums attention. "It's ok Shorty" Ros picked her up before answering the door.

"Hello" The dark haired woman smiled.

"Can I help you?" Ros was immediately on the alert. She recognised the woman from the folder she had read when Lucas had finally told her the truth. It was all she could do not to walk out the door and take Amy with her, but then she knew Lucas hadn't deliberately set out to hurt her. It didn't make her feel any better.

"Is John there?" The woman asked.

"No" Ros went to close the door as Amy began to fall asleep in her arms.

"Oh, sorry. Are you Ros?" the woman asked.

"Maya" Ros rolled her eyes. She could almost imagine Lucas staring silently at them if he was there now. "You better come in" Ros held the door open slightly.

"Thanks" Maya stepped in as Ros pointed to the living room. Maya nodded before walking in. Ros kissed the top of Amy's head.

"What do you want? You know Lucas changed his name. That much I know, but you knew him when? 15, 20 years ago" Ros watched as Maya nodded.

"I don't want any trouble" Maya looked nervous. She glanced at Ros and immediately noticed not only the baby in her arms but the wedding ring on her left hand. She was also definitely showing a baby bump. Maya didn't think Ros was the kind of woman to have let herself go after having a baby, there was definitely another on the way. John really had moved on, a new name, a new life.

"What is it you do want?" Ros placed Amy on the sofa, surrounded by cushions so she couldn't fall.

"The truth"

"That's classified" Ros wanted to throw the woman out of her flat. She didn't really know why she had let her in.

"I thought he was dead." She shrugged "Like you say, we were not much more than kids. He was 20 and I was 18" She rolled her eyes. "What were you doing at that age?"

"Serving my country" Ros had no intention of making this easy for the doctor.

"I was a first year med student. John was working in the city. He had to go to Africa for work. He never came home" She shrugged "Except he did. Didn't he? As Lucas"

"A lot more has happened to him that a simple name change" Ros narrowed her eyes. Both women kept their voices low, aware Amy was asleep.

"Yeah" Maya looked at the baby on the sofa and at Ros. "You for a start" Ros smiled sarcastically.

"Look Maya. I have more to worry about on a daily basis that some twisted version of Romeo and Juliet you have turned a teenage relationship from two decades ago in to. I'm not the big bad wolf here. If he wants to be with you, he will be. I may have married him but I'm not going to keep him here against his will. If he wants you, I won't stop him" Ros glared at her.

"No. But you have him trapped. John would never ever be tied down by all this. Marriage and kids. He was a wanderer. Not like this. He could never live like this" Maya scoffed. Amy stirred slightly. The baby seemed to sense when her mother was loosing her temper.

"I think you should leave now." Ros stepped forward slightly. It took all her strength not to grab the woman by the throat and throw her out.

"He knows where to find me" Maya stated as she walked past Ros.

"I'm sure he does" Ros muttered as she heard the front door slam. "Well Amy, looks like it's going to be just you, me and this little one from now on" She brushed dark hair from the baby's face as Amy settled back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam knocked on Beth's hotel room door. He heard the shower in the background and her feet as she stomped to the door.

"What?" She asked as she pulled her robe tightly around her. Adam smirked.

"Hello to you too" Beth rolled her eyes. "We're on for tomorrow. 8 am. All of us"

"Ok" Beth smiled. "I got the documents. Yas can be on the next plane home with us" Adam smiled. "I told you Carter, I know people here" She smiled before closing the door on him. It was then the world shook around them as the hotel exploded.

**authors note. More soon. Are Adam, Beth and Lucas ok? What is Tessa up to and will Harry find out in time?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer see previous**

**Long Night**

The Grid was silent as Ruth stared at the computer monitor in Harry's office. The office was silent apart from the voice of the newsreader on BBC Iplayer outlining the death of another young man fighting for the country. She shook her head sadly as the newsreader changed the subject to another story. The shock on the Grid was palpable as Zaf could be heard swearing at the television monitor in the main Grid.

"How did we not know about this?" Zaf yelled as Malcolm shook his head. Ruth remained rooted to the spot. She knew the others expected her to say something. Especially as Harry was noticeably absent. She was getting tired of being the grown up sensible one all the time. Sometimes she just wanted to sit in the corner and moan about how unfair it all was too. But she didn't get to do that anymore. The others needed her to be strong. However she felt. She closed her eyes for a moment, even Harry was faltering slightly since the death of Nicholas Blake. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, but yet it seemed as if everyone else expected her to know.

"Ros" she muttered under her breath before leaving the office.

"Zaf, get hold of Ros. She's with Harry. Get them both back here." She sat at her own work station. "Tariq, hack in to every news agency we have access to. Find out who set the explosion and why. Malcolm can you keep trying to get hold of Adam and the others, please" She really wanted to hide on the sofa in Harry's office and cry for her friends but there wasn't time. That was the thing with Section D. There was never any time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam groaned as he opened his eyes. The blast had knocked him off his feet and he found himself laying on his back in the corridor outside Beth's room. He wasn't sure what had hit him. The smoke and sound of fire alarms filled the air, making his ears hurt. It took a few seconds for him to realise where he was and what had happened. He was covered in cuts and scratches but everything seemed to be working, for that he was thankful.

Beth coughed. Her lungs burned with the effort of breathing. She knew Adam was the other side of the door but she couldn't move. To yell for help took too much energy. _C'mon Beth. Don't give up girl. Don't you dare give up _she thought to herself as she rolled gingerly on to her side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in the car next to Ros as the newsreader broke the story of a hotel explosion in Syria. Ros immediately tensed as she and Harry listened as the newsreader stated that there were an unknown number of casualties, with at least twenty people killed. Ros narrowed her eyes as the newsreaders read out that the authorities believed a number of westerners, including Britons were among the dead. Harry covered his eyes for a moment. He knew he had risked sending the younger officers to their deaths. He had wondered whether it was the right decision to send them there. The tension rolled off Ros in waves as Harry glanced at her.

"Ian, back to Thames House please" Harry instructed the driver.

"Harry" Ros spoke calmly.

"What about the Home Secretary? He is expecting us" Ros almost spat the words out in disgust. She was terrified that Lucas had been killed along with Beth and Adam. The last place she wanted to be was with Towers but since he had taken over he tended to call them to Whitehall for ridiculous reasons at ridiculous times of the day. Ros didn't like him or trust him. She glared at Harry who just nodded.

"What about him Ros? We go back to Thames House. We find out the truth rather than the watered down version the media has and we get our team home. Someone has been one step ahead of us since this started. No more" He watched as she nodded once. "If the Home Secretary doesn't like it, that is not my problem."

"Harry this was a black op." Ros tried to focus on work. Without focusing on the details, she knew she'd collapse. Lucas was dead. Beth was dead. Adam was dead. The news had said there were Britons among the dead in the hotel. She knew it was them. She just knew it. The look on Harry's face suggested the same.

"I know Ros. Zoe and Dimitri will have picked up Ashgrove by now. I am going to have you and Dimitri question him. I'm going to speak to Tessa." Ros turned her attention back to the window as the rain swept streets of London continued to sweep past.

"I'll interview him" She agreed. "What will you tell the Home Secretary?"

"To stop acting like a petulant child and let me do my job." Harry snapped as Ros closed her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas lay on his back in the street outside the hotel. The smoke continued to billow out of the windows as his ribs screamed for mercy. His head ached and he was unable to move for a few minutes as he fought to drag oxygen in to his body. Sirens could be heard in the street as emergency services rushed to the scene. The last thing Lucas thought before the darkness took him was _Ros._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was staring at the computer screen when Harry walked on to the Grid with Ros. Ros nodded to Ruth once. The analyst completely understood. No one was to ask how she was. They would be the ones coming off worse if they did. Dimitri looked up from the screen as Ros spoke.

"Ashgrove?"

"In the cells" He answered.

"Good" She paused for a second "Lets go and see what our ex con knows. Dimitri, with me" She turned back to the Pods, leaving the younger man to follow in her wake. Harry crossed to Ruth.

"News?"

"Hotel explosion, 20:10 Syrian time. So far unconfirmed number of casualties. No word from our team" She sighed. "Malcolm is trying to contact them. No one at the Syrian Embassy will talk to us" He closed his eyes at her words.

"Ruth, listen to me. There is a very high chance the hotel that was bombed is the one Adam and the others are staying in. There is a very high chance that Yasmin was betrayed by her husband. I have to talk to Tessa Phillips. I have to know what the hell she is doing in all this. It is time we got one step ahead in all this" Ruth nodded. Since the woman's name had been connected to the investigation she knew there would come a time when they'd have to speak to her. She also knew it was Harry that would be the only person with a hope of getting information from her. Ruth nodded as Harry sighed.

"Come with me" He watched as she raised her eyebrows. Harry normally tried to keep her away from the interviews. "I need you there" He watched as she smiled slightly.

"OK."

"Harry" Zoe called across the Grid as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yes"

"Farrah Shukkarier just took £30,000 from her husband's bank account. She's definitely making a move" She tapped a few keys on her computer. "The money has been taken from the account they have with an English bank, transferred to an account in Syria" She was talking quickly.

"Who's account is it Zoe?" Ruth leant on the desk as she spoke. Tariq could be heard muttering under his breath in the corner.

"Mohammed Hussein" She looked at Harry and Ruth. Ruth dropped her head and covered her eyes.

"Yasmin's husband" She sighed.

"Why is Farrah Shukkarier transferring such a large amount of money to the husband of an MI 5 employee?" Zoe was lost.

"Tariq!" Harry barked as the younger man looked up

"Sir?"

"Find out where Yasmin Hussein is. She's ex Section K. Last known to be in Syria, she is Adam's contact there" He frowned "She's sold them out" It didn't sound right as he said it. Ruth shook her head.

"No, what if it is him that has sold Yasmin out? That would explain the money transfer to his account not hers" Ruth sighed.

"I hope your right" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tessa" Ruth nodded as the pair left the Grid, hoping Ros and Dimitri would be able to get some information out of the newly arrested Ashgrove and that Malcolm would be able to find out whether their friends were dead or alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tessa was enjoying the relatively fine weather as she walked along through Covent Garden. The calm weather meant more people were travelling on foot rather than trying to cram themselves on to public transport. Tessa smiled to herself as she realised she was people watching, an indulgence she rarely took part in for its own sake anymore. Her security firm focused mostly on private security matters such as marital disputes and industrial espionage. It was slowly but surely going bankrupt but now she had found a way to save it she was more than relieved. The fact that the money needed to keep her investors and the tax man at bay was less than legal had nothing to do with anyone else. She walked along the street before coming to an abrupt halt as she saw Harry and Ruth in the crowd. Harry spotted her at the same time, but rather than stopping he walked straight up to her. Ruth took a deep breath as she fought to control the nerves.

"Harry" Tessa glared.

"Tessa" He answered as Ruth remained silent.

"It's been a long time" She smiled as she glanced towards Ruth.

"Not long enough" Harry paused. "Tessa, we need to talk. It can either happen here where half of London can see you arrested under the 2008 Anti Terror Act or we can go to your office. Your choice"

"Oh come now Harry" She smiled "No terrier Tom to drag me away kicking and screaming?" She shook her head as Ruth narrowed her eyes.

"You really are out of the loop" Harry glared as Tessa fixed her stare on Ruth.

"And who is this?" She thought for a moment "Ah yes, Ruth Evershed, the mole from GCHQ. Keeping her close these days Harry? Stop her running about telling everyone Section B's business"

Ruth sighed. She wasn't the only one that could drag up the past. "Yes" She smiled "I'll pass your regards on to Sam when I speak to her" Tessa glared.

"Harry"

"Your office now" He took her elbow and practically frogmarched her back to the building across the road. "I want answers and I want them now Tessa. No more messing about, no more honour amongst spies. For once in your life open your mouth and tell the truth, or God help me I will throw you in the cells below Thames House and leave you to rot" Ruth watched as Tessa opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. He threw the door to her office open as Ruth followed them. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**authors note. Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think. This is the story I am least sure of. All reviews gratefully recieved xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclainer not mine**

**Phone calls**

Yasmin heard the explosion from her apartment. The sirens of the emergency services had pierced the warm night air as she realised after years of being away from home the appearance of Adam Carter and his friends had catapulted her back in to a world she hadn't seen since she had waved Fiona goodbye all those years ago. She hadn't wanted to leave that life, but a posting so far away from London as MI5's liasion with MI6 was hardly a step in the direction she wanted to go. Shaking her head she thought of Tessa Phillips and wondered if the woman was still at Thames House. She walked to the window as Mohammed entered the room.

"What is it?" He asked

"I don't know" She answered "I heard the sirens"

"Probably some tourist getting in to trouble" Mohammed laughed. "I have to be out early tomorrow, so I wont see you first thing. I expect you to be here when I come home" He stated as she nodded. He could expect all he wanted, she had had enough. Hopefully her old friend wouldn't let her down. She would be going home soon. After almost a decade all she wanted was to be on UK soil.

"I'll be out early too" She sighed.

"Where are you going?" He didn't like his wife going out on her own. It was as if he forgot that she had been a senior intelligence officer in the counter espionage section of MI 5, that until he had forced her to give up her job she had been 5's liaision with 6 in the area. He thought she should stay at home when he was out, waiting for him to return.

"Out" She glared. Mohammed nodded. He didn't like it, but he knew she would never tell him where she was going. It didn't mean he wouldn't find out. It also didn't mean he wouldn't make her pay for her impertinance. She turned back to the window and hoped the sirens in the distance had nothing to do with her old friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tessa glared at Harry. He stood two feet from her in the white and cream office as Ruth leant against the door. She was surprised that she didn't feel out of her depth. She knew Harry could deal with Tessa, she had been unsure whether she would be able to. Not for the first time she wondered how much she had really changed, and whether that change was for the better. Tessa folded her arms as Harry spoke, causing Ruth to snap out of her reverie.

"What is this about Harry?"

"Why did you meet William Ashgrove this evening?" Harry kept his voice low. It was obvious to Ruth that he was trying to control his temper.

"None of your business" She adopted the hoity toity tone that made Harry want to throttle her so many times in the past. Ruth watched the exchange, aware she was getting a glimpse of what the woman Zoe had been wary of was really like.

"It is my business Tess. You know it is. William Ashgrove is working with a known terrorist group and you are working with him. That makes it my business" He glared as Tessa looked to Ruth before turning back to him.

"This is absurd" She leant against her desk.

"Answer the question" Ruth finally spoke. She was getting tired of this. It was becoming clear that the woman was not going to cooperate and all. She wanted to get back to the Grid, there had to be some news on Beth and the others by now. She was also worried about Ros and how she was managing with the situation.

"Oh it speaks" Tessa spat at Ruth who just raised her eyebrows. Harry turned to Ruth for a moment before turning back to Tessa.

"I really have had enough of this. Tessa Phillips, I am arresting you under the Anti Terrorism Act 2008. You have the right to remain silent, if however it may go against you if you fail to mention anything you can later rely on in Court" He took hold of her upper arm as Tessa continued to protest. Ruth pulled out her phone and frowned at the text message, her heart began pounding furiously. She ignored the message for a moment before calling Ian.

"Can you get the car as close as possible please" She kept her eyes on Tessa as Harry frog marched her from the building. What she thought was going to be a long night had just got a lot longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth had managed to push herself in to a sitting position. The acrid air still burned all around her but the sirens in the distance seemed to be getting nearer. She felt sick and knew that breathing in the smoky air was not good for her. She swore as she saw the blood ooze out from under her pajama bottoms. Glass from the blown out windows had cut through her leg. It would be futile to try to stand she thought as she dragged herself through the now open doorway in search of her friends and escape.

Adam sucked air from an oxygen mask as he saw his friend loaded on to a stretcher. The paramedic spoke in Arabic as Adam grabbed his arm.

"أختي ، بيت أنها لا تزال هناك. شقراء امرأة جميلة. وقد أي شخص ينظر لها؟ وكانت في الغرفة المجاورة لإزالة الألغام. من فضلك ، ولست بحاجة للعثور عليها." Adam prayed his Arabic wasn't as rusty as he thought it was and that the paramedic would be able to understand him. The dark haired man nodded and smiled.

"You're sister" He spoke in perfect English. "We may have already found her. That man there" He pointed to Lucas who was trying and failing to argue with another paramedic. "He said he was travelling with a brother and sister. He is your friend?" He watched as Adam nodded.

"He also described Beth as pretty and told us what room she stayed in. Just keep using the oxygen please. This will help you" He smiled as Adam placed the mask back over his face.

"We go to the hospital now" He stood and made to close the door as Adam shook his head.

"No" He watched as the paramedic frowned in misunderstanding. "Not without my sister, she will be on her own. I can't go without her" The paramedic smiled.

"You are a good older brother, but we must leave"

"No" He pulled the mask off. "I'm going to find her" Adam felt sick and dizzy but he wouldn't leave any of his team behind. It was when he pushed the ambulance door open that he saw the blonde woman carried from the building by a fireman as others also came spilling through the doors.

"Beth!" He tried to run towards her as the fireman looked on shocked.

"My older brother" She explained. She hoped she was keeping the cover, after the bump on the head she was insure as to whether she was sticking to the story Malcolm had created for them. The paramedic nodded as he set her down on her feet.

"You ok?" She turned to Adam as he nodded. "Luke?" She kept to the alias as much as she could.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He's being checked over but I think he is ok" He smiled as he noticed the wound on her left calf.

"Glass" She explained. Her chest hurt and she continued to wheeze slightly. The paramedic wanted to take her to hospital. Beth looked at Adam with wide eyes as she tried to pursuade the paramedic that she was fine.

"I'll look after her. Look there are people here more injured than us. Thanks we will be fine" Adam explained as the paramedic reluctantly nodded before going off to see his next patient. Lucas held his ribs as he walked across to them. Every step made him wince in pain.

"We had better get in touch with base. This will be on the news" Lucas stated as Beth nodded.

"Yes" Beth agreed. "You should ring Ros. If we can get to a phone line." She ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"What about the meet?" Lucas looked at Adam.

"It goes ahead. I have to speak to Farrah and I promised Yas we would get her back to the UK. I am not breaking that promise" Adam watched as both Lucas and Beth smiled.

"Right" Lucas coughed and gripped his ribs as if they were about to explode from his chest. "We better find somewhere to clean up then"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri glanced at Ros as they walked along the corridor back to the Grid. The interview with Ashgrove had not gone well. All they had found out was that he was deluded and possibly in need of psychiatric help. Ros kept quiet as they walked back on to the Grid. He didn't know whether to say anything but decided keeping quiet was probably the best plan.

"You wanted to say something?" Ros didn't even look at him as they reached the Pods.

"Ashgrove? Do you really think he is a criminal mastermind? He just seemed pathetic to me" Dimitri watched as Ros paused by the Pods.

"No. He's being played. I want a psych assessment for him" She continued walking as her heels clicked on the floor.

"Yeah, good idea. He is either a really good actor or really ill" He shook his head. It had been clear that Ashgrove was an intelligent man, but it was also clear that as he had talked about new world order, blowing the financial institutes out of the water literally rather than figuratively and taking his rightful place at God's right hand it was also clear that he was really rather unwell.

"Exactly. It wouldn't be the first time someone had used the insanity plea to try to get out of trouble" Ros paused as they waited for the Pods to let them enter the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth looked up from her desk as Ros walked towards her. She bit her lip slightly as she pressed 'send' on the mobile phone in her hand. Ros frowned.

"Any news?" Ros sat in Zaf's chair.

"Tessa is in the cells, screaming blue murder. Harry arrested her" Ruth sighed.

"Bloody hell. Wish I'd been there" Ros couldn't help but smirk.

"Nothing from Syria yet." Ruth paused. She knew how she would be feeling if it was Harry over there. "Ros, I"

"Don't. I have to keep going. Just tell me when we have news" Ros spoke quietly. She knew the newer members of the team expected her to continue with the Ice Queen façade. They needed to think it was real. Ros Myers was cold, hard and infallible. If anyone saw that she was weak she wouldn't be able to do the job she had to do.

"Of course" Ruth had known her long enough to know when she was deflecting what she felt. "I have to go to see Catherine. Will you tell Harry?"

"What? You cant? Ruth we need you here" Ros kept her voice low.

"Ros, I just had a text message. She's alone and she's in labour." Ruth watched Ros' reaction as she bit her lip.

"She's early"

"I know, 6 weeks early. It might be a false alarm. I had a text from her earlier, then the hospital called" Ruth looked genuinely worried about her step daughter. Ros nodded.

"It might not be. Go. Go on, see what is wrong. I'll sort Grandpa out" She smiled as Ruth thanked her before heading off the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had refused to argue with Tessa on the way back to the Grid. He was worried sick about his team and knew Ruth had received a text message. He had no idea what it was about and knew he couldn't ask her with Tessa there. He walked back up to the Grid as he thought about where to take the operation next. The priority had to be getting the team back from Syria, or at least establishing what had happened to them. He also wanted to get Yasmin back if he could. He knew Section K would be glad to have her back. Sighing heavily he entered the Grid, immediately aware that there was no sign of Ruth.

"Sit Rep" He barked as Ros crossed the room reading files as she went.

"Ashgrove is waiting for a psych assessment. Tariq has some intel on Mohammed Hussein. Malcolm has a contact number for Yasmin" She talked in clipped tones.

"Ruth?"

"Hospital"

"What?" Harry felt his heart jump in to his mouth. Ros rolled her eyes as she realised Harry didn't know about Catherine._ And people say I don't communicate well._

"Catherine called. She thinks she is in labour" Ros smiled as she saw Harry do a very good impression of a goldfish.

"Oh bloody hell" Harry muttered

"My thoughts exactly. Now Granddad I suggest I look after things here while you head off to the hospital" Ros folded her arms as Harry thought.

"No, Ruth will call me. I'll be in the way" He decided. Ros raised an eyebrow. Something still wasn't quite right with Ruth and Harry. She wasn't sure what, but she could feel something was off.

"Harry" She tilted her head to one side as she spoke, apraising her boss and friend. "Is everything ok? With you and Ruth?" He smiled slightly as he thought of Ruth.

"I think it will be. I'll make it ok Ros" He knew he sounded pretty much the same as he did all those years ago when Catherine had asked him the same thing about her mother. Only this time he really meant it.

"Ros!" Malcolm yelled "Harry!" Both turned and almost ran to the technical officer.

"What is it Malcolm?"

"Lucas" He passed Ros the phone as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Lucas, sit rep" She spoke quietly, knowing the rest of the Grid could hear the conversation as she hit the speaker phone button.

"Hotel was bombed. No idea who officially but my money is going on our friend Farrah. Meeting with an old friend in the morning. Adam and Beth are ok. Battered and bruised." His voice didn't falter but Ros knew something was different. The others would put it down to where he was.

"You?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine" He closed his eyes as he gripped the phone. He desperately wanted to be home with her. Finding himself on the outside of the hotel when it blew up had brought back memories that had shaken him.

"Good" Harry spoke. "Keep the meeting. Inform us as soon as you have something and I want all of you on the first flight out of Damascus. As for that infernal woman, if you have the evidence, turn her over to the Syrian authorities. I can argue it out with Interpol when you are all home" He ended the conversation as Ros let out an audible sigh of relief. 24 hours and they would be home.

"We still have to find Anil" Harry nodded as Dimitri spoke.

"So, we find him"

**authors note. Is Catherine ok? Will Maya be back? What will happen at the meeting? Review if you want to find out. (hint hint!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Shock Delivery**

Ruth almost ran in to the reception of the maternity unit. The young woman on the desk looked up and smiled. It wasn't very often that people didn't run in. "Hello, can I help?"

"Um, I'm looking for Catherine Pearce" She paused as the receptionist nodded.

"And you are?"

"Ruth Pearce" She was getting impatient.

"Oh yes. She said her mum was coming to be with her. Follow me" The young woman smiled as she led Ruth along the corridor towards Labour Ward. Ruth frowned. She had no idea Catherine had said she was her mum and didn't know why. It didn't seem like a good idea to correct the lie as she stepped in to the room."Cath?" She walked up to the bed as Catherine grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for coming" She looked awful.

"Don't be silly. Of course I was going to be here" She smiled as the midwife left them for a moment.

"It really hurts. No one ever tells you it really bloody hurts!" Catherine cried as Ruth nodded.

"I know"

"How can you?" Catherine didn't mean to snap. Ruth closed her eyes. She had only ever told Harry and Ros about the baby she had lost when she was not much younger than Catherine. Now was not the time for the story.

"Trust me I do" Ruth handed her the entonox gas as Catherine took it gratefully from her.

"How? How do you know" She held her step mothers gaze.

"Been there, done that. That is all I am going to say. Concentrate on you now" She smiled slightly as Catherine nodded.

"Ok"

"Ok" Ruth smiled. She desperately wanted Harry there with her. She knew Catherine would never give up on finding out what was wrong. The midwife came in to check on her as Ruth stepped out in to the corridor. She pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and speed dialled Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes?" Harry barked in to the phone as he answered. He was in his office on the Grid, worried sick about Catherine, convinced he had missed something with Tessa and worried about his friends he was surviving on caffeine and adrenaline. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like that.

"It's me"

"Ruth" She closed her eyes as he said her name. It didn't matter that things were still a little difficult for them. She loved the way he said her name.

"You are about to become a grandfather, so I suggest you get down here as quickly as possible" She smiled slightly as she heard him sigh.

"Is Catherine alright? Where's Graham? No sign of her ex is there?"

"Yes. I think. Don't know and no in that order. Harry. Please just get here. I need you here" She knew paraphrasing his words from earlier in the day was underhanded but she really just wanted to see him.

"I'm on my way" Harry smiled as he put the phone down. _She needed him there. It was the first time she had admitted that in a long time. Maybe things were getting better? _He hoped so. Things had changed between them since Joss Myers had been on the scene. He knew she wouldn't tell him exactly what had happened with Davidson he knew it had changed Ruth. She was harder now, on the surface at least. She was keeping everyone at arms length, despite her promises that she wouldn't shut him out anymore he was fighting not to let her to that. There was only so much hurt they could cause each other before it got too much. He didn't want to get to the point where he hated Ruth with as much passion as he loved her. He grabbed his coat before calling to Ros that he was leaving and was only to be contacted in an emergency. Tonight he knew his family needed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam walked alongside Beth. He didn't like the way she was limping. Or the way Lucas seemed to be holding his ribs every time he talked or moved. He made a mental note to watch both of them. He knew how badly things could go if injuries were left untreated. Beth was quiet as she dug her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"What now?" She asked as Lucas paused.

"The papers? We don't have our passports, or anything for Yas. It's all in the hotel" He ran a hand over his face.

"Yes we do" Adam smiled "I told you to let it all just crinkle out didn't I?"

"I gave them to Adam just before the place went up" Beth smiled as Adam pulled the envelope out of his pocket. Lucas rolled his eyes. He had to admit Beth and Adam worked well together. Lucas watched as Beth walked on ahead, it was clear to both men that she at least knew where they were going. Lucas shook his head, he had been out of his depths in this country and he knew it. It was Adam running the show, all Lucas and Beth had to do now was make sure they all survived the meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry marched up to the maternity ward as if his life depended on it. There was something in Ruth's voice that made him think something had happened. It was rare she admitted she needed him these days. It could only mean something had happened to Catherine. His heart was in his mouth as he approached the room the midwife had directed him too.

"Hello" Ruth smiled as she turned around. He sighed with relief as he saw she was holding a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hi" Harry swallowed. "Where's Catherine? Is she ok?"

Ruth smiled and nodded. "She's fine, the midwife is with her so I'm left holding the baby. They just need to do a few checks and we were sent out of the way" She rocked the baby slightly as Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "So, are you going to say hello to your grand son then?" Ruth couldn't help but smile as the fact her husband was now a grandfather suddenly seemed to dawn on him. He smiled as she passed him the baby.

"Any news from Syria?" Ruth folded her arms as Harry just stared at the baby.

"Oh, what?"

"Syria? Country in the Middle East? Our friends and colleagues are there remember?" She bit her lip as Harry shot her a withering look.

"Oh yes, Lucas managed to get a message through to the Grid. All alive. Beth has injured her leg but he said that he and Adam are fine. Due to be on the first afternoon flight home tomorrow" Harry watched as the baby settled back to sleep in his arms.

"Thank God" Ruth turned away slightly as she glanced at the clock. Catherine had been with the doctor and midwife. She turned back to Harry.

"Ryan hasn't been anywhere near. I called Graham, left him a message just after I called you. His mobile is off, as usual" She rolled her eyes. Harry nodded. He didn't know why his son bothered having a mobile, since Ruth had told him people could be tracked by their phones he refused to turn it on when he didn't have to. It infuriated his father, which Ruth thought was half the reason he did it.

"Good." Harry glanced up from his sleeping grandson.

"I did wonder if she would give him a chance" Harry knew Ruth was referring to the baby's father.

"Some men do deserve a chance Ruth. To show you who they really are" He held her gaze as he spoke. Ruth couldn't have looked away if she had wanted to. They both knew they weren't talking about Ryan Harries anymore.

"Yes, but not him" Ruth swallowed hard, determined to bring them back on topic.

"But some men, Ruth. Some men deserve a chance to at least try"

Ruth nodded. They both jumped as the door to the room opened and Catherine walked in, wheeling a drip. "Oh, so you met Charlie then?" Catherine smiled. Harry looked blank as Catherine rolled her eyes.

"The baby, Dad." Harry nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart. We've met" Harry handed Charlie back to her and kissed her forehead. Ruth smiled sadly before slipping out the room to let Harry talk with his daughter without her there. Harry closed his eyes as he heard the door close.

"Ok Dad?" His daughter asked as Harry sighed. "Ruth was brilliant today, wouldn't have coped without her" Harry remained silent.

"She's different though. Something's happened between you two hasn't it?" Catherine was as astute as her father when it came to picking up on atmospheres. "What have you done? Or is it me? With the baby? She had a baby too didn't she?"

"She told you that?" Harry watched.

"No, but you just did. Don't worry, something she said when I was mouthing off made me wonder. I don't want you to go into details, but I'm guessing it didn't end well. Maybe you should try to find the baby. Maybe that would help" Catherine placed the baby down in the basinet.

"No it wouldn't. She died, shortly after she was born" Harry pinched his nose as Catherine mouthed "oh".

"Don't loose her Dad. She is the best thing to happen to you in years. You know that, make sure she does" Harry nodded before kissing his daughter.

"When did you get so wise?"

"I'm a Mum now, we know everything" She raised her eyebrows as Catherine nodded towards the door. "Go on, they are keeping me in for a few days because bouncer there is so early but he's a good weight so we wont be in long. We will still be here tomorrow. Go after Ruth" Harry nodded before walking out of the room in search of his wife.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros needed a coffee. It was now clear that all three spooks had survived the hotel blast, how Ros didn't know. All she did know that was once Lucas got home, she had to decide whether she still wanted to be with him after everything with Maya. Closing her eyes she waited for the kettle to boil knowing that even if she did leave him, he was still the father to both her kids and that meant she would always be part of his life. Smirking slightly she wondered if Maya realised that. She also wondered if she had the strength to fight anymore. It was clear Maya thought Lucas/John or whatever his name had been when Maya had known him would be happier with her. Ros didn't doubt it. Their relationship had been marred by death and destruction from the outset. Maya was right, Ros thought. It was for the best if he left her. At least then, the children would see someone happy rather than someone lurching from one crisis to the next. The kettle clicked off as Malcolm walked in to the kitchenette.

"Ros? Are you alright?" He frowned as he saw the way she gripped the counter.

"Yes thank you" She paused for a moment.

"You know what gets me? What I really am having trouble getting my head around?"

"No Ros, but I think you are going to tell me" Malcolm pulled his mug from the cupboard.

"Dimitri and I arrested Ashgrove but it was too easy. We still have no idea where Shukkarier is hiding and we don't know how whoever it was knew to blow up the hotel Beth and the others were in" Ros glared across the room as she spoke.

"You think there is a mole? That someone tipped them off?" Malcolm frowned.

"Yes"

"Yasmin? You think she told someone where Adam was?" Malcolm didn't like the sound of it. He had known the Intel Analyst when she was in Section K. He had opposed her transfer as MI5 liaison at the time.

"No, not her. There is nothing to suggest Yasmin is the leak. But her husband is an unknown quantity at the moment. Malcolm, find out everything you can about Mohammed Hussein. If it is him, we have to warn Adam. He has to know that when he walks in to the meeting tomorrow that he could be walking in to an ambush" She pushed herself away from the counter as Malcolm nodded.

"Of course. What about Ashgrove and Tessa?" He didn't like the fact the former MI5 Section Chief was still in the cells.

"I'll deal with her. Don't you worry about Tessa Phillips" A sly smile crossed her face. "The moment you find anything out let me know. I want this cleared up before anything else explodes" She walked out the small room as Malcolm glared at his coffee and nodded. He had a feeling it was going to be a long 24 hours until his friends were home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth had intended on grabbing a coffee from the hospital canteen before heading back to find Harry. It had been closed so she had to make do with the machine muck, much the same as the stuff from the Grid machine. She was exhausted. It was a miracle she had made it to the hospital in time, Catherine's labour had been unbelievably fast. She fed change in to the coffee machine as she felt someone was watching her. It was insane but she always knew when he was watching her.

"Harry" She turned and held his gaze.

"When did you stop?"

"Harry? What?" She was confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"When did you stop trusting me? That's what all this boils down to isn't it? I know you spoke to the Home Secretary and didn't tell me. I don't really care about that. I know he came to you first. I know you said you were trying not to push me away but that was just words Ruth. Just words." He watched as she blinked.

"Harry, I don't know what you are talking about" She pushed herself away from the wall as Harry sighed. He felt utterly defeated.

"Yes, you do" His voice was low, almost dangerous. She met his eyes.

"I trust you" She almost spat the words out. "I am not doing this here" She turned on her heel and left the hospital. Harry was on her heels as she made it as far as the car. Harry was glad he had asked to be dropped off there. He grabbed her arm as she spun to face him.

"Ruth" He was inches from her. She saw the flash of anger in his eyes, but there was something else there too. She closed her eyes to avoid the hurt she could see in his eyes.

"Harry. I trust you." She softened her voice as she took in a deep breath. "I do" He loosened his grip on her arms as he dipped his head to hers.

"I know." He was glad of the darkness and shadows around them. In her rush to get to Catherine Ruth had parked in the most secluded spot in the car park. She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted that" Ruth sighed.

"How did this happen Harry?" She reached up and touched his face, unaware that she was crying until Harry kissed her again.

"Too used to shutting people out to survive? I don't know Ruth. All I know is I don't want to carry on like this" He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he felt her tense in his arms.

"You want to divorce?" Ruth drew in a shaky breath as she tried to step back from him. She felt as if she had been shot.

"What? No" He pulled her to him. Ruth kissed him hard on the lips as Harry held her tighter.

"Good. Because I am not going anywhere" She smiled in to the kiss before pulling back "Grandpa" He frowned as she smiled at him. Neither of them heard the shots run out before Ruth screamed. Harry remained silent as he slumped to the floor, dragging her down with him.

**author's note. Dun dun dun! Thanks for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer nope still not mine**

**Dead End**

Zaf had a feeling something was wrong. Ruth had promised to ring the Grid the moment there was any news about Catherine. Harry had left over an hour ago. Although he had almost a dozen nieces and nephews and knew sometimes women were in labour for hours he just couldnt shake the feeling something was wrong. Sighing he pushed his chair away from the computer, intent on making a coffee to clear his head and let his eyes rest after what seemed like hours going through the computer records for Mohammed Hussein. He had no idea how Tariq, Ruth and Malcolm managed to work on the Grid all day. He'd much rather be out on the road than in the confines of Thames House. Zoe raised her eyebrows as he passed her desk.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks" She smiled. The Grid was just as busy as ever but Zaf still couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone very wrong. He just didn't know what. He clicked the kettle on as he closed his eyes briefly. The scent of a very familiar perfume filled the air. He knew the owner of the perfume could never be on the Grid again. Once more he believed he had gone mad.

"Jo"

"There isn't time Zaf." She sounded panicky. "Ruth. There is no time"

"What is it?" He muttered as he saw the outline of the blonde spook waver. He felt sick suddenly. "Come on Jo, you told me to think of you as the Guardian Angel of Section D. What has happened to her" He wanted to reach out and grab her, but he knew it would be futile. He also dreaded to think what might happen if Zoe or Ros walked in the room. He was vaguely aware of the phone ringing in Harry's office.

"Zaf, please believe me. There is no time" She covered her face slowly before turning back to him "It isn't Harry's time to join me. Find them, please Zaf. She needs you there" Jo was gone before Zaf turned round. He abandoned his mug on the draining board and walked back on to the Grid. Grabbing his jacket he saw Ros answer the phone that was ringing in Harry's office. Zoe frowned as Dimitri walked towards them.

"Where are you going mate?" Dimitri called.

"Got to find Ruth, can't explain" He honestly didn't know how to explain he was worried sick and had just had a tip off from a ghost. It was when he saw Ros visibly freeze as she listened to the caller that he knew he was right to be worried. The colour had drained from her already pale face as she walked towards the main Grid.

"That was the hospital" She stared at the floor, unable to take her eyes off Zaf's shoes. Dimitri folded his arms as he waited. Malcolm and Tariq exchanged worried glances as Zaf grabbed his car keys.

"What did they say?" Zoe asked as she saw how worried Zaf really was.

"Harry was shot." Zaf was at the Pods before Ros could finish speaking. Zoe gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. He didn't hear the rest of the sentance. "Younis where are you going?"

"To Ruth, there isn't any time. Already wasted too much. Are you coming?" He looked at the blonde as she nodded once. She wasn't sure what he meant by wasted time but she wasnt going to let him go to the hospital alone.

"Zoe, ring me the moment any new info comes through" She grabbed her leather jacket as she walked towards the Pods. Zoe took a deep breath as she nodded.

"What do you mean wasted time?" Dimitri called.

"Look, I have to go. But think about it. Ever since 6 dumped this on us we have been playing catch up. Someone knows our every move, gets there before we do. We have to find out who knows as much as we do" He watched as Ros walked up to him. She knew he was right.

"Malcolm" She called "Find everything you can on Mohammed Hussein. I have a bad feeling about him" He nodded as the Pod doors closed behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf spotted Ruth out of the corner of his eye as he followed Ros in to the A&E waiting room, they had already spotted the police cars surrounding the area where Harry had been shot. He sighed as he saw Ruth staring in to space. She looked almost catatonic with grief. He crossed to her as Ros spoke to the receptionist.

"Ruth" He sighed as she continued to stare ahead, seemingly oblivious to his presence. Zaf pulled her in to his arms as she began to shake. Ros was shocked._ Harry had been shot. Harry Pearce had died in his wife's arms_. It was unthinkable that her friend was dead. She tried to ficus on Ruth as she heard Zaf talking.

"Have you been hurt? Ruth you are covered in blood" He was talking slowly, as he would to Emma when she fell and hurt herself. Ruth didnt seem to hear him.

"Ruth" Zaf tried again "You are covered in blood" Ruth nodded.

"It's not mine" Ruth starred at Zaf as he realised what she was saying. "Blood isn't mine" It was then that the tears fell. Zaf blinked as he held her tighter to him, willing his own tears not to fall. _Why didn't Jo tell me earlier? Why did we not stop this? _He thought as he felt her cling to him. He locked eyes with Ros, who seemed unable to maintain the Ice Queen facade they desperately needed her to this time.

xxxxxxxx

Dimitri sighed as he looked around the depleted Grid. He had only worked there a few months but could already see that the staff of Section D considered themselves to be part of a family. He felt honoured that they had given him a chance to be part of it. He hated to think that the man that had given him the option of getting out of the SBS was dead. Harry had been good to him and Beth when they first joined. It didn't seem fair. He pulled up the file they had on Mohammed Hussein and cringed. They had to get hold of Adam, if they didn't more people were going to be hurt.

xxxxxxx

Ruth stared in to space. She was too shocked to keep crying. It felt as if her heart had been physically ripped from her chest, the pain was almost too much. She was suddenly aware of Zaf holding her. She sighed as she realised Catherine and Graham were still blissfully unaware of what had happened.

"Oh my God, what do I tell the kids? Their mother is in prison and now their father is dead. Died the same day he became a grandfather" She closed her eyes as Zaf realised that no one had officially told them anything about Harry's condition. Ruth sounded so distant, as though her voice was disjointed from her body. Ros shuddered, she wanted to cry and scream at how unfair it all was. But with Ruth being so unbelievably controlled she didn't know how to react.

"I'll call the Grid" She decided, suddenly aware of how other people may feel when she shut down. Lucas called her the Ice Queen when she was like that. She hated seeing Ruth the same way. It felt wrong. Zaf nodded.

"Remember he faked his death once? I wanted to kill him" Ruth shook her head as a doctor approached them "Then I wanted to kill Adam" Zaf nodded, he remembered the car bomb well. It was only the start of the trouble with Nicholas Blake.

"Excuse me. Are you with Mr Pearce?" The young doctor asked as Ros nodded. Ruth didn't seem able to focus on anything apart from Zaf's shirt.

"As you know he is badly hurt, but he has regained consciousness. You can see him for a few minutes before we take him to theatre" The doctor smiled kindly at Ruth. Ros frowned.

"Badly hurt?" Ros repeated.

"I'm sorry, are you family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Ruth replied more strongly than she had intended "Yes they are"

"Follow me, I can only take one person in at a time" Zaf gently pushed Ruth forward.

"My husband died. I heard the nurses saying someone should tell Mrs Pearce her husband is dead" Ruth was shocked. She was shaking again as the doctor rested a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, we had two people in with the same surname" The doctor sighed.

"There was so much blood. How could anyone survive loosing so much blood?" Ruth glanced at Ros who smiled at her. The relief visible on her face.

"Ruth, this is Harry Pearce we are dealing with. He is not going to just give up. Go. Now" She turned the analyst by the shoulders and sent her after the doctor as her and Zaf let out a shaky breath.

xxxxxxxxxx

Beth led the boys to a small B&B on the outskirts of Damascus. It was a tiny little house, almost too small for the family that lived there. Beth spoke quickly to the woman that answered the door. Adam was impressed as Beth spoke in perfect dialect for the region. She was turning out to be a definate asset to the team. While he could get by in Arabic these days Beth was fluent not only in the language but the local dialect of the region. The older woman sighed, rolled her eyes at Beth before ushering the three of them inside, insistant that Beth would have to share her room while the men shared the other. All other rooms were already in use. Beth smiled gratefully as Lucas wondered what he had just witnessed.

"Mrs Al-fayed is a star" Beth smiled as Lucas raised his eyebrows in question. "I've hidden here before, I know we can trust her"

"She knows who you are?" Lucas didnt like it.

"She knows who I was" Beth corrected. Mrs Sabrine Al-fayed was a contact from Beth's past life and the woman had offered them a bed for the night. In Beth's books that made her a star. She sat on the bed in the small room Mrs Al-fayed had set aside for Lucas and Adam. She was exhausted. Every cell in her body screamed for the need to sleep, but her leg throbbed mercilessly. SHe glanced at Lucas, who was just as quiet and pale as ever, she sensed something was very wrong.

"Ok, spit it out" She didn't turn her head as she spoke to him. Adam smirked, he liked Beth. She reminded him alot of Jo when she had first started but tougher. He had decided she was a cross between the two women. As tough as Ros but sometimes as cheeky as Jo. He smiled as he thought of the girl that had become something of a surrogate sister to him before she had died.

"I just have a very bad feeling about this meeting. I think Farrah is up to something. Why would she agree to see us when she knows who Adam is and that we know she basically signed Fiona's death warrant by telling Farook where she was?" Lucas rested his head against the wall as Beth thought about what he had said.

"Just have to make sure we have all the bases covered then yeah?" Adam smiled sadly. Everywhere he looked in Damascus he was reminded of how he had met Fiona, how she had taken care of him after he was tortured. "Going to try to get hold of Ruth" He picked up their remaining mobile phone.

xxxxxxxxx

Ruth closed her eyes as she approached the door to the resusitation room. She remembered a time when she wasn't allowed to see him after he had been shot and had to resort to bribary to get a message to him. She smiled slightly, at least part of the lie she had told the young, gulliable nurse was true now. Her legs felt like jelly. The doctor sighed, she had seen relatives act the same way a million times before.

"The bullet hit him in the left shoulder and caused damage to the muscke there. We noticed some old scarring" She watched as Ruth nodded.

"He has an old injury, still plays up occasionally" She didn't really know why she was telling the doctor all this. The doctor nodded for her to enter the room as Ruth walked up to her husband.

"Harry" She was at his side in seconds as he opened his eyes.

"Ruth" His lungs burned at the exertion of trying to say her name. "Are you hurt? Ruth are you ok?" Her eyes filled with tears as he spoke.

"I'm fine" Her eyes wateres as she felt him raise his hand to touch her face. She closed her eyes as she leant in to the contact. "You broke your promise. You scared me" She kissed his palm.

"I'm sorry" She smiled as she held his hand to her face.

"Just this once, you're forgiven" She tried not to cry as she took in all the wires and drips surrounding him.

"I love you Ruth" He watched as she opened her eyes and held his gaze.

"Oh Harry" She smiled as he ran a thumb over her cheek. "I love you so much" She blinked a tear away as he smiled "Don't you dare do something stupid like ignore the doctors. DOn't you ever scare me like that again!" Harry tried to smiled as she spoke.

"Who shot me?" He had to know.

"We don't know, not yet."

"There's quite a long list of people who would want to" He coughed as Ruth panicked a little at him struggling.

"You are going to theatre soon" She shot him a look that told him she didnt appreciate the joke "They have to get the bullet out. I'll be here when you wake up" She kissed his forehead as the porters arrived to take him to theatre. He mumbled something she didnt quite catch as the porters wheeled him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks" Adam snapped the phone shut as the others stared at him.

"And?" Beth asked

"I talked to Malcolm. We can't risk Mrs Al-fayed anymore. Things just got a lot more serious" He was clearly angry. Beth waited for him to explain as Lucas shot him a look.

"I spoke to Tariq. There's been an incident. Someone tried to kill Harry and Ruth" Adam wached as Beth immediately looked angry. Beth and Ruth had quickly become friends.

"Right, this just got personal" The determination on Beth's face unsettled Lucas. He knew she could handle herself but he was also worried that she would turn things into a personal vendetta for her friend.

"Adam?" He asked.

"Harry is in theatre. Ruth is in shock, but Zaf is with her. Catherine had a baby boy this morning. He's ok, Charlie Henry Pearce arrived about an hour before his granddad ended up bleeding all over the car park" He shook his friend. Beth covered her eyes with her hand. She was exhausted, but knew the night was far from over.

"Harry will be ok though?" She knew Ruth would be lost without him.

"He's in theatre. The coward shot him in the back. Ruth is blaming herself" He shrugged. He knew the analyst well enough to think that she would be taking all the responibilities on herself.

"We meet Farrah in three hours" Lucas brought them back on topic. "We should go through the plan and try to rest"

Adam nodded in agreement. He knew the meeting was going to be difficult. He desperately wanted to arrest Farrah and bring her back to the UK for trial, it would be a diplomatic minefield. But then, if it stopped Anil he was prepared to risk it. Once more he wondered whether the petite woman was really as harmless as she had looked. He prayed Yasmin had covered her back, in less than 12 hours they would be on their way home, whether the meeting went well or not.

**author's note. Did you really think I would kill Harry? Next time Adam and the others meet Yasmin and Farrah. Is Yasmin's husband dangerous? Will Anil make his next move and who shot Harry and why? Please, please review! Even if you hated it the reviews help me write better. Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Hi! Please be aware that this chapter makes a reference to something that may have happened to Ruth. Contains adult theme (for reference to events) I do not intend to offend anyone, it may explain why Ruth found lying to Angela Wells in series 4 so painful. I hope it isn't gratuitous. Please review.**

The Heat of the Night

Lucas looked out over the market place. It was already boiling hot as he watched the Market Traders set up for the day. The Syrian heat didn't agree with him. It wasn't the first time he wished he was back on the grey, drizzle soaked streets of central London. He sighed as he watched the people around him going about their daily routines. He missed Ros and Amy so much it was almost a physical ache. He knew Adam was missing Carrie and Wes, he couldn't imagine what his friend was feeling now he was back in Syria. Everywhere he looked here had to be something to remind him of Fiona and the hell they had gone through when they had first met. He shook his head as he realised he had no idea if Beth had any family, anyone wondering where she was. He had been too preoccupied with trying to get her transferred away from Section D. It was clear she had a working knowledge of the area and it suddenly struck him that maybe she had been through the same treatment as Adam, after all she had known where to take them to hide. The thought the feisty young blonde had been through such an experience made him feel sick.

"I have eyeball" Beth muttered as she saw Yasmin walk towards her and Adam while deep in conversation with a smaller woman wearing a traditional headscarf. Adam sighed as he saw what Beth had. It was happening; the woman he knew had betrayed Fiona and effectively signed her death warrant walked towards him. He felt his stomach constrict with nerves as he watched her walk towards them. He was suddenly unable to speak.

"Copy that" Lucas replied to Beth as he took his seat away from the table a few seats away from his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared at the wall as she tried to gather her thoughts. She knew Zaf was worried about her, and she was genuinely touched by his concern for her. They had been friends ever since he had been seconded from 6. He even joked she was the sister he never had, despite having three sisters at home. She realised the others would be wondering about Harry but she couldn't bring herself to ring the Grid. Catherine had appeared in the department a few minutes after her father had gone to theatre, having been collected by Ros.

"Ruth" Catherine spoke up as Ruth returned from her thoughts. "You were there?"

"Yes"

"It's my fault" Catherine swiped at a tear.

"No it isn't. How could this in any way be your fault?" Ruth frowned. She was blaming herself as it was. She couldn't handle Catherine doing the same thing.

"I knew something was off with you and my dad. So I told him to follow you" She bit her bottom lip as Ruth realised how impossibly young the woman in front of her really was. Ruth nodded as she waited.

"Cath, your dad and me. There's been some things going on, I haven't been the most open woman in the world recently. But Harry knows why. I think" She knew she was babbling. "But we are going to be fine. Your dad will be fine and we will get back to normal." Ruth smiled slightly. She was glad she had sent Zaf and Ros back to the Grid. Zaf had promised to keep trying to get hold of Graham.

"You were arguing? Is that why Dad didn't see the sniper? Is that why? If I hadn't sent him you both wouldn't have been arguing. You both would have been more alert" Catherine sighed.

"Listen to me. We were not arguing. The exact opposite infact. I love your father; I am not going to leave him. Why does everyone think that?" Ruth sighed.

"You did before"

"I didn't want to. I really didn't want to" Ruth watched as the younger woman struggled to understand. "Sometimes things happen. You wish they didn't but they do. I had to go; it was the worst thing I have ever had to do." She paused hoping Catherine could understand.

"Who do you love more than anyone in the world?" Ruth tried to explain.

"Charlie"

"If leaving would mean that little boy would be safe, even if you could never see him again. If it meant the person you loved most on this Earth was safe you would leave wouldn't you?" She watched as Catherine seemed to understand. The blonde nodded before standing up.

"I'm going back to the ward."

"I'm going back to the Grid. The doctor said Harry could be in theatre for a couple of hours. The best thing I can do for him is try to find out who did this" She picked her bag from the floor as Catherine nodded.

"Be careful though yeah?" She smiled.

"I will be. Just look after that baby" She smiled back as the Catherine nodded before hugging her.

"I will, I think Charlie is going to be expecting a visit from his Nanna Ruth at some point today" She turned and walked away as Ruth frowned. _Nanna? Me? _She thought to herself as she walked to the taxi she had ordered after the police had impounded her small Nissan micra as evidence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq was staring at his computer screen as Ruth walked in to the Grid. Zoe looked up and caught Ruth's eye as Zaf shook his head slightly. He knew Ruth well enough to leave her alone when necessary. Ruth walked straight to Tariq.

"Anything?"

"Not yet. We still have trackers on Beth and the boys but so far they have been stationary for the last thirty minutes. Either they are still in the same place" He shrugged.

"Or their trackers are" Ruth finished the sentence for him. Tariq nodded. He was worried. Things had been too straight forward. He didn't like it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Yasmin smiled as she took a seat opposite Beth. A young waiter that reminded Beth of Tariq approached and took their order as Farrah stared at Adam. He wasn't finding the meeting as easy as he thought he would. All the grief he had felt at Fiona's death was bubbling just under the surface. The anger that Wes was growing up without his mother gnawed at him as the woman he believed responsible for her death as much as Farook was sat opposite him and smiled.

"Farrah, this is my friend Beth" Yasmin started as the waiter brought the iced tea she had ordered. Beth picked up her tea and smiled slightly.

"Hello" Beth glanced at Adam as she spoke. Farrah didn't take her eyes off Adam. She had recognised him immediately.

"Adam Carter" He narrowed his eyes as she said his name. _You dare mention Fiona _he thought. _You dare even think about her. _Instead he remained silent as Yasmin watched the exchange.

"Farrah you know why we asked you here" Beth decided it was better for all concerned to get to the point. "You know who we are, so shall we cut out the chit chat" She states rather than asks.

"I do not know what you mean"

"We know you have paid a lot of money to a man by the name of Mohammed Hussein" Yasmin's eyes widened in shock. "We know there is something big planned on the mainland UK involving your current husband" Beth mentioned the fact Farrah has been married before knowing how divorce was seen as a shame in that part of the world. Her blue eyes never left Farrah's as Yasmin seemed to visibly reel at the news her husband was involved in what sounded like a terrorist plot on the UK financial institutes.

"I could arrest you now" Adam stated calmly "Have you deported, if not for this for other crimes" He could barely drag his eyes away from the woman in front of him. He wanted to kill this woman, not only for what she did to Fiona, but the fact he had to tell his six year old son his mother was never coming home, that he had to look her mother in the eye and tell her that her only child was dead.

"Go ahead Carter, you will never extradite me. And you know it" Beth closed her eyes; she knew the vile woman in front of her was right. She opened her mouth to speak as she heard Lucas in her earpiece.

"Two o clock" Beth immediately looked to her right, just in time to see a motorbike ride the pavement, just in time to scream and push Yasmin to the floor as shots ran out through the market place.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ros followed Ruth out of the main Grid to the roof top. She knew that the Intel Analyst often hid up there, it was the worst kept secret at Thames House. She shook her head as she saw the brunette staring out over the city, her mobile phone still firmly gripped in her hands. Ros realised she hadn't seen Ruth without the phone since she had returned from the hospital. Ros watched from the side knowing her friend was shutting the world out. It was one way to cope, Ros knew from bitter experience it was the wrong way.

"Ruth"

"Hi" Ruth muttered quietly as Ros walked towards her.

"Why are you here Ruth? We can manage" Ros watched as Ruth glared across the skyline.

"Any news from them? No thought not. I am more use here rather than sat on some chair waiting to find out about Harry" Ruth glanced at Ros before turning away.

"Don't bite my head off" Ros glared "It could be Zoe up here you know, doing the whole shoulder to cry on routine" Ros watched as Ruth seemed to visibly close herself off from her.

"Never took you as a shoulder to cry on Ros"

"No, me either" Ros smiled slightly "You and me, we've both changed so much. Both have families that need us now. We're friends, well at least I think we are"

"I am Amy's godmother" Ruth sighed

"Yes and she needs you in one piece, especially with the way things are with me and her dad" Ros watched as Ruth finally turned to face her.

"Maya?"

"Yeah. Well, I knew it wouldn't last. Told you it wouldn't last. Anyway one thing you should know" Ros watched as Ruth frowned. "There is only room for one Ice Queen in Section D and it's me" Ros watched as Ruth's shoulders slumped. She knew her friend was on the verge of tears.

"I can't do this"

"Go back to the hospital Ruth" Ruth shook her head as Ros spoke. She couldn't be at the hospital feeling useless.

"You weren't there when I spoke to the doctor. Harry was shot in the back. The bullet hit him in the muscle there, there was already damage from when he was shot by Tom. They think the bullet is lodged somewhere between the edge of the spine and the shoulder blade. He told me, I mean the doctor said. He said Harry may not make it out of theatre, that if they get the bullet out he could bleed so much" She closed her eyes. "And I can't face it. Today of all days I can't face it. I should be at the cemetary, not here"

"Ruth?"

"Ignore me, please Ros"

Ruth pushed herself away from the new barriers Ruth thought Harry had ordered them after she had almost fallen on one of her darker days.

"No, tell me or I'll just look in your file" Ros smiled slightly as Ruth rolled her eyes. She knew Ros would look.

"I usually go to Chloe's grave today. I always go on her birthday, she'd be 23 today" Ruth watched as Ros turned to face the skyline.

"Then go. Keep your phone on" Ruth sighed as Ros spoke "Does her father go? Do you still see him"

"No" Ruth almost spat the word out "I mean, he's dead" Ruth sighed, only Harry and her mother knew who had got a teenage Ruth pregnant. Over twenty years later Ruth knew her mother had never believed her, never thought her step son was capable of what Ruth had told her. She frowned as she silently begged Ros not to ask any more.

"Oh Ruth. It was your step brother. He got you pregnant didn't he? It was him" Ruth glared at the skyline as she nodded once.

"Not a word Ros, please" Ruth turned and bit her bottom lip. "Before you ask it wasn't some torrid teenage love affair, I." She swallowed hard. "I didn't exactly have a choice" She let the words hang in the air. Ros knew exactly what she was being told. It made her feel sick, knowing her friend must have been terrified at the time. For a split second she didn't see a grown woman in front of her, instead for a brief moment she saw the scared fifteen year old Ruth must have been at the time. Right then Ros was glad the man was dead. It seemed until she had stumbled in to Section D Ruth hadn't had much love in her life.

"I wont say anything" Ros watched as Ruth jumped. Her mobile phone was ringing.

"Yes? Oh thank you. Thanks for letting me know. Yes I'm on my way" She watched as Ros nodded before pointing her out of the Grid.

"That was the hospital"

"I guessed" Ros smiled

"He's out of theatre. He made it Ros." She smiled "He's in Recovery. I have to go"

Ros smiled as she watced Ruth almost run from the roof. She had a feeling that for once things were going to be alright.

xxxxx

Graham stared at his new nephew as Catherine sat on the bed and watched him. She had told him about Harry and how things had taken a strange turn for Ruth and Harry.

"He'll be ok though. I mean it's Dad" Graham shrugged his shoulders

"I hope so Gray I really do" Catherine knew her brother thought Harry was invincible. She wasn't so sure.

xxxxxxxxx

Beth closed her eyes as the chaos erupted around her. She had counted three shots but knew she hadn't been hit. She prayed she had stopped Yasmin from being killed. The noise of people screaming and running around was almost deafening.

"Beth?" Yasmin muttered as she lay on her back. Beth rolled on to her side as she realised there was blood on the floor as well as the remnants of the coffee she had been drinking.

"You ok?"

"I think so"

Lucas stood over the blonde and pulled her to her feet. Adam was running down the street after the gunman, although he knew it was futile as he turned and raised his hands in the air in defeat. Beth looked around, there was no sign of Farrah until she heard Yasmin whisper.

"Oh Good God" before falling to her knees next to the dead body of Farrah Shakkarier.

"Shit" Lucas muttered as Adam walked back to them.

"We have to get away from here. That motorbike. I know who it belongs to" Yasmin shook her head in disbelief.

"Who?" Adam spoke for the first time as he returned to the group.

"My husband. It was Mo, he tried to kill us all"

**authors note. Please be aware the next chapter is very fluffy! Thanks for the reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Luck?**

Harry opened his eyes to find the lights in the Recovery Room almost too bright to bear. He was exhausted and acutely aware of a heavy bandage on his chest and a pain when he took a deep breath. He heard the bleep of the monitors as the surgeon spoke to the recovery nurse in the back ground.

"Hello Harry. So nice of you to join us" The surgeon smiled as Harry groaned.

"What?"

"I am very pleased with how the operation went. You are a very lucky man Mr Pearce" Harry didn't feel very lucky. He felt as if an elephant had decided to kick him in the back before sitting on his chest.

"Ruth?"

"You'll see her soon. She's waiting for you" The recovery nurse smiled. Harry sighed, he didn't think he deserved to have her waitinn for him. He had been so awful to her recently. He was still hazy on the details, his memory failing him. Why was she back? What had happened to her? He stared at the ceiling as he failed to remember what had happened to Ruth and why he had ended up in hospital. All he knew was he had to see her.

"It's ok" The nurse was far too cheerful for his liking. He had just been through surgery to remove a bullet from his back. He couldn't remember much as she was telling him things were going to be ok? It was ridiculous.

"The anaesthetic may have made your brain a little fuzzy. It will all come flooding back. You just wait. Once you see that lovely wife of yours things will fall in to place" She smiled as Harry panicked slightly. Jane? She couldn't mean Jane? Ruth was waiting, it had to be her didn't it? No one who had met Jane had ever described her as lovely.

"What?"

"Ruth, she's waiting for you back on the ward"

Harry smiled slightly. He felt his wedding ring as things began to make a little more sense. The painkillers began to take hold. Ruth was his wife, she is waiting for me. She isn't hurt. He closed his eyes as he remembered things more clearly. He knew things had been difficult between them, the hotel explosion had made them see sense, then there was everything with Mace that threatened to drag them apart again, then Graham had got in trouble and she had been taken with Adam. That seemed to be the catalyst as to why they were so distant with each other. He knew he had been awful to her recently and he was sorry. Opening his eyes he remembered the comment about the cow bell and cringed. He loved the way she barged in to everywhere as if she belonged there. He never wanted her to stop. He sighed, all he could do was take it as a good omen she was there and make sure she knew how he felt about her.

Xxxxxx

Adam stared at the carnage around him. Farrah was dead but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had heard Beth mutter something about Karma. Although Beth had never met Fiona she seemed to emphasise with Adam. He wondered for a moment if she really did have an idea about what had happened to him. He stared at Farrah's brooken body as blood continued to ooze out of her forehead. He knew they would never be able to get to the truth now. He would never know why she had sold Fiona out.

"My husband is a murderer" Yasmin sighed as she looked around the market "We go NOW!" Her MI 5 instincts kicked in as she touched Adam's arm forcing him into action. There was nothing that could be done for Farrah, but they still had a chance to get back to the UK. Beth and Lucas immediately followed them back in to the crowd as sirens and screams filered through the air.

xxxxx

Ruth stared at her feet, she had run from the taxi to the hospital and now all she could think about everything that had happened between her and Harry. She couldn't help but think the explosion at the Registry Office had been a bad omen for them. The trouble with Graham, her past and Mace. It was as if someone or something was conspiring against them. She sighed as she heard footsteps approach.

"Ruth Pearce?" The nurse smiled as she nodded.

"Harry is wide awake, we are just about to move him to the ward. He's been asking for you" She smiled as Ruth closed her eyes. She was desperate to see him but scared of seeing him at the same time. It was as if she had gone back in time. She felt like the shy, nervous desk spook that had snuck into the hospital almost a decade ago. It was as if history was repeating itself. She nodded as she followed the nurse along the corridor to the ward, a million questions and emotions spun around her head. Not all to do with Harry. Something in the way Ros had talked about Lucas had made her suspicious. She closed her eyes briefly. _Not now _she thought to herself, _whatever Lucas was up to would keep for another day. All that mattered now was seeing Harry._

_xxxxxxxxx_

"Are you sure?" Adam was walking quickly beside Yasmin as she glared at him.

"Could ask you the same question" She spat "About Mohammed and the money" He raised his eyebrows as Beth remained silent. He knew Yasmin was hurt and betrayed. He also thought she was slightly in shock. Lucas sighed. He didn't want to make matters worse but they needed Yasmin to trust them.

"I followed him yesterday" He watched as her head snapped round.

"What?"

"He met a man in a gay bar. Vladimir Krushniev, ex KGB. He's also an associate of Anil Shakkarier" Lucas kept his voice low as Beth glared.

"You could have told us this yesterday" She muttered

"Yeah, well almost getting blown to Kingdom Come again sort of put me off my stride" He answered as Beth rolled her eyes. She was growing tired of his superspy attitude as she called it. He wasnt the only one who could do the job. "I think Farrah came here to finalise whatever it is that her and Anil were planning for the UK. I am sorry Yas but your husband is a traitor" He watched as she nodded.

"And not just to his country" She sighed before she looked at Beth "Did you see the gun? Jerico, Standard issue military"

"I saw it" She answered. "Not UK issue. Even the James Bond wannabes at 6 dont use them. More your standard Mossad issue" Beth shook her head.

"There was a rumour a couple of months ago. A Mossad operative was killed here." She kept walking away from the city centre.

"Don't tell me, they never found the gun" Adam answered as Yasmin nodded.

"Until now. I think Mo found it. I think he killed to get it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry wanted to go home. He had got through the operation, in his eyes that was enough to get him home. He knew the doctors would think otherwise. But there was no time to be ill. Catherine had just had the baby, Ruth and him were just getting back on track and he had three officers on active service in the Middle East, on a black op of all things. He had to get back to normal. He stared at the ceiling hoping that he didn't look as awful as he felt. He knew Ruth would be automatically worried. He closed his eyes as he wondered whether she really would forgive him for scaring her and for being so awful to her recently.

xxxxxxx

Zoe tapped at the computer screen. She had been looking in to the financial dealings of Anil Shakkarier and William Ashgrove. They were still waiting for the psychiatrist. She didn't think the psychiatrist would be too keen on assessing the man they had in the cells. She really thought he was ill and perhaps placement in a secure psychiatric hospital for goodness knew how long was the best thing. She hoped Tony Hill agreed.

She tapped the computer screen as she realised how busy Anil Shakkarier had been. It seemed he had invested a great deal of money in small firms in the London area and the Home Counties. She didn't see anything untoward in that until she looked deeper.

"Zaf? Malcolm?" She called them over "What do you make of this?"

xxxxxxxxx

Harry opened his eyes. He hadn't realised he had gone back to sleep. The room he was in was different. The lighting was less harsh and the pain in his chest less intense. He was also aware of someone holding his hand.

"Ruth?"

"It's ok I'm here" She smiled slightly as he turned to look at her.

"Are you alright?"

"No" She took a deep breath.

"Ruth?"

"I thought we were going to loose you." She squeezed his hand as he realised just how frightened she had been and just how lucky he really was.

"No, not going anywhere. Not when I have something, some one worth fighting for" He knew he sounded slightly insane but he put it down to the Morphine he was being fed through his drip. Ruth blushed. He loved the fact he could still make her blush so easily.

"Harry, just rest. They got the bullet out but you are going to need to heel. There's going to be a referral made to physiotherapy too, once the wound is healed" She could cope with facts. She could go on autopilot with the facts rather than emotion.

"Ruth?" He squeezed her hand.

"No you are not discharging yourself against medical advice. I can't let you do that" He smiled as he realised how well she really did know him.

"Don't cry" He slipped his hand from hers and covered her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"I'm not" Her voice broke, betraying her lies.

"No of course you're not." He smiled as she subconsciously tilted her head so it rested on his hand.

"You are going to be fine. I'm sorry Harry. I am so sorry. If I hadn't put the car there, if I hadn't been pulling away from you, shutting myself away this would never have happened" She held his hand to her face as she met his eyes.

"Ruth. It is not your fault. Don't do this, don't blame yourself" Harry wanted to stay awake, he really tried to keep his eyes open. Ruth watched him fight sleep, knowing there wasn't really anything he wouldn't try to fight against. The nurse arrived to check his blood pressure and pulse but left quietly as Ruth took Harry's hand in her own.

"Rest" She sighed

"No I am ok" He tried to stiffle a yawn as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"We'll find whoever did this. Adam and the others should be home tomorrow" She watched as he smiled slightly "Graham turned up, he'd been avoiding his ex girlfriend, which was why his phone was off. When he found out he had about twenty missed calls from Catherine and I he decided to ring his sister" She watched as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll be home soon"

"When the doctor says you can leave. Please Harry I need you to be allright. I just need you" She closed her eyes as he squeezed her hand. All he really wanted to do was gather her in his arms until she stopped crying but he couldn't really move. Instead he tugged her arm until she looked at him and leant over his bed, kissing him on his cheek.

"Don't cry" He muttered as he turned his head slightly. He kissed her lips as she pulled away. "I'll be home and back on the Grid soon. Ruth, can you do something for me? I wouldn't ask and you are probably going to think I am paranoid but William Towers wants me out. He has done since he took over"

"I'll look in to it" She kissed his forehead. "One condition. You behave and get some rest"

"Ruth"

"I mean it"

"Mule" He muttered

"Pedant" She smiled slightly

"I love you"

He was sure he heard her mutter something about being insufferable but decided to let it go. It seemed things were back on an even keel as far as they were concerned. He was relieved, even if it had taken a bullet to make him see sense. Ruth kissed his forehead as she left to check out William Towers and make sure the others got home in one piece.

**authors note. Fluffy enough? Please review. More soon x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Homeward Bound**

Ruth tapped away at the computer. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but something that Harry had said about William Towers made her think he was right. She had known Towers had refused Harry's resignation after he had taken over. She knew he didn't like Harry and that Harry didn't like him. But mutual dislike had never stopped him from working well with a politician before. Glancing at the clock she was aware that her friends would be on the Damascus flight to Heathrow any minute now. She wanted them home. Sighing heavily she read the official files on William Towers. He was a career politician that seemed to know how to play the game. The file was useless as far as Ruth was concerned; detailing his political and family life, there was nothing to suggest he was corrupt or underhanded. Sighing she clicked off the screen as Ros approached.

"Ruth?"

"Yes"

"I spoke to the DG. Apparently they aren't going to replace Harry just yet. I'm to fill in for him until he is well enough to return" Ros actually looked nervous. Ruth smiled.

"I'll tell him later. That's great news Ros. At least knowing you are running the place may make him actually stay in hospital" She smiled as the Pod doors whooshed open.

"Here we go" Ros muttered as she stood up. Ruth was quick enough to click the computer screen back to the Thames House screensaver as William Towers entered.

"Ah, Ros Myers" He approached. "I am told you are the Section Chief"

"Yes" Ros glared. She didn't like the man and didn't feel the need to correct his use of her maiden name. Ros Myers had a reputation. Ros North did not, it was that reputation that may make things easier for her with the current Home Secretary. Nicholas Blake had been a traitor but this man was an insufferable oaf. She wasn't sure what was worse as she secretly wished that Andrew Lawrence was back. She had had her difficulties with Andrew but at least he worked with them rather than against them. Towers ran his eyes over her.

"A pregnant Section Chief?" Ruth got to her feet as Zoe frowned. Zaf crossed the room to the two women, aware that the new Home Secretary was creating a scene.

"Good to see our Home Secretary is so observant" Ros spat. Ruth couldn't help the small smile that crept on her features. He glared back.

"I hear Harry Pearce is currently incapacitated"

"Well that happens when someone tries to murder you" Ros countered. She did not like this man.

"I hate to tell you Home Secretary that you have been misinformed" Harry exited the Pods as Ruth rolled her eyes before turning to face him. Zaf smiled.

"Welcome back Boss" He almost laughed as William Towers blanched. Harry's left arm was in a sling and he looked more angry than anything else. He deliberately avoided Ruth's gaze, knowing that she would have expected him to discharge himself against medical advice. She could picture the argument with the doctor. She didn't envy Towers at that precise moment. Harry glared at the older man as he fell silent.

"Home Secretary, may I suggest we take this in to my office. Or would you like to embarrass yourself in front of my junior staff?" He walked to the office door, giving Towers no time to argue. He paused as he realised Ros hadn't followed him either.

"Ros?"

"Yes Harry" She smirked slightly as she walked past the Home Secretary and into Harry's office. Dimitri and Zoe both glanced at Ruth who just quietly returned to her research. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Adam rested his head back against the headrest. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. The entire time he had been in Damascus he hadn't been able to rest. In a few precious hours they would all be home. He couldn't wait to see Carrie and Wes. He had expected to miss Wes but he was surprised by exactly how much he had missed Carrie. While he knew he had strong feelings for the younger woman he had no idea how strong. He knew instantly when he had fallen in love with Fiona but this time his feelings had crept up on him.

Beth sat in the seat next to Yasmin. She was glad to be going home. She smiled as the air hostess handed her a coffee. Things had been a little surreal since she had joined Section D from the private sector. She knew Lucas still didn't completely trust her and she was fine with that. She still thought of him as a pompous prat at times but she could work with him. She glanced across the row and noticed that Adam seemed to be sleeping. She hoped he could get some rest; he had been edgy ever since they had arrived in Damascus. She sighed, in a few hours she would be home. Her experiences in the Middle East were not pleasant memories. London was home and she couldn't wait to get back. She closed her eyes briefly before noticing that Yasmin seemed relaxed for the first time since she had met the woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth glanced up as she watched William Towers leave Harry's office. Neither man looked happy. Ros looked too calm, the same way she did before she exploded. Ruth held Harry's gaze for a little longer than she needed to. He looked tired and in pain. He had almost died in her arms three days ago and now he was back on the Grid, arm in a sling as if nothing had happened. She guessed she shouldn't be surprised. He held her gaze as she felt the familiar blush come to her cheeks, she was almost glad of Dimitri calling her name to distract her.

"Thought he was going to be in hospital for a while yet" He dropped a file on her desk. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"He should be. I told him to stay" She shook her head as she glanced at the NO EYES file dropped on her desk.

"Um" Dimitri nodded. He had seen men in the SBS try the same thing before. Act as if they were invincible when in fact they were anything but. "Could you look in to this for me please, I think there may be a link between our case and this old one"

"Where did you get that?" Ruth felt her blood turn to ice as she picked up the file.

"The Registry. I booked it out when one of the names we are looking into popped up. Seems our Anil Shukkarier and Mohammed Hussein do know each other and have done for a long time. They both seemed to know a man called Cotteram. He died though"

"I know" Ruth wanted to get as far away as possible from Dimitri. This was too much. Far too much. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest. Her life had been ripped from beneath her because of that case. She felt sick.

"So I went to get the file"

"I see" Ruth knew Dimitri had no idea what the personal significance of the file was to her. She knew the only people that could know were Ros, Harry, Zaf, Malcolm and Adam. She felt her throat tighten as Malcolm walked towards her.

"Ruth? Are you alright? You've gone very pale" Malcolm smiled kindly as she nodded.

"I'm fine" She almost whispered. In truth she felt sick to her stomach. The rug had been dragged out from under her feet once more. Malcolm looked across at Dimitri.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to the file "And why?"

"It links in with the case, and I got it from the Registry"

"You don't have clearance to go that high" Malcolm was livid. He knew how that case had almost destroyed his friends. He wasn't going to stand by and let it happen a second time. Ruth bit her lip.

"It isn't his fault Malcolm" She picked up the file. "Dimitri, this case was a long time ago. Why do you think it is significant now?"

"Sorry" He looked genuinely upset that he had caused Ruth to look so worried. He glanced towards the office to see Harry and Ros now deep in conversation. "It was something you said Ruth. Made me think maybe there was a link with this case. I mean Mohammed Hussein is mentioned in the file" Ruth flipped through the pages. "He worked for the same people as the dead man"

"A man died" She sighed sadly. "It was an awful time"

Malcolm nodded as Dimitri looked between the two friends. He had no idea what Ruth had been referring to. He wasn't sure he was ever going to be told, but he had a feeling he wanted to know. Ruth tried to stop herself from shaking. It felt as if Mace had a hold on her even now from the grave. She looked up to see Ros leave Harry's office and walk towards them. She glanced at Ruth before casting her eye at the file. She immediately looked away. She felt as if her heart had stopped for a moment.

"Dimitri, with me. Whatever the hell is going on I think William Towers is involved in it. Zoe" She turned. "The moment the others get back let me know. Tariq can we put a trace on Towers?"

"Yes, but if he finds out we'll all be in the brown stuff" Tariq looked up from his computer.

"Make sure he doesn't then" The blonde was through the Pods as Ruth stood and walked in to Harry's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry really wanted to believe he was biased. That his distrust of the politician was merely due to past experience with previous Home Secretaries. He knew William Towers disliked him. He also knew Towers seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Ruth. The more he thought about it the less he liked it. He knew his wife disliked him, he had overheard her telling Zoe that Towers was slimey and gave her the creeps. She had also mentioned that he was overly friendly to the point where she didn't want to be around him without Harry. He knew that alone clouded his view of the man.

"Ruth?" He looked up as she barged in to his office.

"I should be angry with you" She glanced back at the main Grid to see Tariq, Malcolm and Zoe deep in conversation. She didn't know where Zaf had gone.

"Ruth" He stood and crossed to her.

"Dimitri pulled the Cotteram file. It links in to this" She bit her bottom lip. "He found a link between what happened to us then and Hussein and Shukkarier now"

"It is not the same Ruth" He was in front of her without her even knowing he had moved.

"Towers will know I am supposed to be a dead traitor" She closed her eyes as he pulled her to him. His good arm held her to his side as he buried his face in her hair.

"I don't trust him" He smiled slightly as Ruth rested her head against his chest. The wound still burned but he knew it would. It was worth it to hold her. "I asked Ros to do a little digging. Something he said in this office made me think he knew more about Cotteram than I'd like. Not historical knowledge, more a memory. Now I don't remember him being around at the time"

"No, I don't either" Ruth pulled back. Harry noticed she was shaking a little.

"But he must have been in the shadows. I was too fixated on stopping Mace and keeping you here. Failed on both accounts" Harry closed his eyes at the memory. Ruth sighed as she reached up and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I'm here now. Mace is gone. Whatever Towers thinks he has on us is nothing. There may be a link between him and Ashgrove. Maybe even between him and Hussein and Cotteram but I don't see how. Hussein was in Syria at the time. It's circumstantial Harry. They cant make me leave not now" Ruth held his face in both her hands. It reminded him of the time he had to say goodbye to her on the dockside. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Ruth" He closed his eyes at her touch.

"I'm not being driven away Harry. Not this time" He rested his forehead on hers as she spoke.

"We'll find them and we'll stop them Ruth. I'm not loosing you this time. I'm not letting you go" Ruth smiled as she kissed him briefly.

"What are we going to do?" She pulled back slightly. He could see she was scared. Harry knew he needed to bring this case to a close as quickly as possible. As it stood they had one ex spook about to be repatriated, threats from a group no one had heard off a dead woman and Hussein and Shukkarier to locate. Someone had also tried to kill him and possibly Ruth in the hospital car park. It was getting too close, to complicated. He didn't need the Home Secretary dragging the ghosts from the past back to them.

"I am still annoyed with you for leaving the hospital" She smiled as Harry muttered something about her being a mule. She decided to let it go, just this once.

**authors note. Please let me know what you think. Adam and the others get back to the UK now. Will Ros and Dimitri find anything on Towers? Please review. Even if you hate it every review helps xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Home**

The grey drizzly London weather of Heathrow made Adam smile. He was home. He glanced at Beth as they waited for their bags noticing she just looked relieved to be back on British soil. He wanted to ask what had happened to her over there but he knew he would hate it if she asked him and probably would have lied to her. He turned his thoughts back to thinking about Carrie and Wes. He knew he would miss his son, and would have to wait until later in the day to see him. Wes had rugby training on Thursdays after school and would never miss it. He smiled, knowing Carrie and Ruth wished the young boy would find a less dangerous sport but he had played rugby for years and knew why his son loved the game so much. He also knew a certain young girl played netball on a Thurday and Wes took every chance he could to walk Molly home. Adam shook his head slightly at the thought, Wes Carter was growing up. Beth glanced at him sideways.

"Why are you so happy?"

"We're home" He smiled down at her "Despite the best efforts os some people we are all relatively in one piece" Beth returned the smile.

She nodded. "Ruth told me once, everytime we get home in one piece is a little victory" She sighed as she thought of her friend. She hadn't known Ruth long but she was worried about the Intel Analyst. They had no real idea what had happened to her and Harry, but she could only pray her friend was coping with whatever had happened while they were away.

"In that case mate. I reckon it's round one to us" Adam smiled as Beth rolled her eyes. Both turned as Lucas and Yasmin walked towards them. She seemed to look younger and more relaxed than Beth had ever seen her. It was good to be home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was terrified. Cotteram had come back to haunt her and she couldn't stop thinking about Mausdley. She had always known it would one day come back to confront her at some point. Now just as things were getting back on track with Harry they were about to be torn apart again. She was determined she was not leaving. She stared at her husband as he stepped back slightly.

"He's going to use what is in that file against you" She was on the verge of tears. "I left to protect you, this isn't fair" She covered her face with one hand. Harry felt sick, he knew it was her worst fear. He hadn't said anything to anyone but the thought of her having to leave was the one thing Harry feared most. The thought of anyone hurting Ruth or his children and now grandson made his guts twist inside him.

"Ruth" He spoke quietly so not to cause her to flinch away from him. Her entire body language radiated off how terrified. "I don't know what Towers thinks he is playing at but he wont win. If Blake did one thing right it was giving you back your identity. Did you ever read the papers?" He sighed as she shook her head.

"Well" He was in front of her again before she had realised he had moved "As far as the records are concerned you were never a traitor. You were involved in a top secret MI 5 operation and were forced in to deep cover for your own safety. You never died and you were never a traitor. You were always part of MI 5 you were always Section D" He watched as she smiled slightly "There is no record of what we went through, of what Maudsley did or Mace. As so often happens the official version of events does not fit the truth" He mirrored her smile.

"He can't touch us" She watched as he nodded.

"I love you" She smiled as he gently brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her chasetly on the lips.

"We'll be fine" He wrapped his good arm around her as she clung to him. Her nerves calmed slightly as she felt his heart beat beneath her fingers where her hand rested on his chest. She believed him, for that moment she believed everything he said. Both jumped apart as Zoe entered the room.

"Yes" Harry watched as she smiled, oblivious to what she had just interrupted.

"Adam is on line one"

"Thank God" Ruth smiled. For once things seemed to be going in their favor.

xxxxxxxxxx

The drizzle settled on the car's windscreen as Ros crossed back to the car, dodging a speeding fiesta as she crossed. Dimitri started the engine as she got in to the passenger seat.

"Well, that was interesting" Ros rested a hand on her abdomen as Dimitri stared. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt a familiar wave of nausea wash over her.

"Dimitri? What are you waiting for? A written invite?" Ros glared as he shook his head and pulled the car out in to the west London traffic.

"Where's next?" Dimitri shook his head and smiled

"Back to the Grid"

"Yes Ma'am" Dimitri mock saluted as Ros rolled her eyes. She remained silent as he negotiated the traffic lights that led them through Marble Arch and back to Westminster.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe drank her coffee as she read what little information she had found on Anil Shukkarier. Zaf sat next to her, he had been quiet since Malcolm had told him about the re remergence of the Cotteram file. He didn't like it. It seemed that it was a lifetime ago that he had helped fake a friend's death. It was not a time he wanted to remember.

"We have to pick him up no Zaf. Look, now we know that Farrah is dead we have to do something before he does" She leant forward in her chair. Zaf nodded.

"We should speak to Lucas and the others first. Yasmin will need to have an offical debrief. Then we will know where we are going" Both looked up as Harry left his office.

"Zafar" Zaf looked up at the use of his full name "I think it is about time we gave Tessa a chance to have her say" He walked off towards the Pods as Zoe visibly shuddered. Zaf nodded as he set off after him. Zoe was just pleased she hadn't been asked to go with him.

xxxxxxxxx

The Grid was alive with activity as Lucas stepped through the Pods. He knew Ros had seen him arrive but hadn't caught his eye. Beth headed straight for her desk as Dimitri looked up and smiled. She allowed him to pull her into a hug as she reached him.

"You ok?"

"I'm always ok" She smiled as she stepped back.

"What you said about Syria" Dimitri ignored the warning look she gave him. He noticed the dark rings under her eyes. He thought she looked exhausted, but knew she would never admit to it. He had a feeling Beth Bailey wasn't used to having someone worry about her.

"Was said in the strictest of confidence Dimitri" He ran his eyes over her figure, not liking the slight limp he had noticed or the way she leant a little more on her left rather than her right.

"Sorry Beth, is it wrong that you have got mates that care?" Dimitri watched as she looked away.

"No. I'm just not used to it" She smiled shyly as he nodded.

"Get used to it" He answered before standing up straight and walking towards the coffee machine.

xxxxxxxx

Tessa sat in the interview room. She was livid. The guard stood in the corner glaring straight ahead. She knew it was intended to intimidate her but it would never work. She was too experienced to let a little boy like this guard worry her. She stared straight ahead as Zaf and Harry walked in to the room.

"Tessa" Harry glared as he sat down. "Anil Shukkarier and William Ashgrove are known associates of yours"

"Someone did their homework" Tessa spat as Zaf watched as the verbal sparring commenced. He was beginning to worry about Harry's blood pressure. Harry continued to question the former MI 5 operative. She continued to avoid the questions. Zaf knew this was going to be a difficult interview as both were trained by the same people. Both were too equally matched. He began to wonder if they could ever outsmart the woman opposite.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was relieved to see Lucas looked relatively unhurt. She saw Adam pick up the phone to ring Carrie and smiled. The former Section Chief had really grown up since he had met the younger woman. He seemed to realise what was important in his life. Lucas watched as she walked into the small kitchenette. He followed, noticing how she visibly tensed in his presence.

"Hi"

"Lucas" She turned as she switched the kettle on "How are the ribs?"

He subconsciously touched his left side as she asked. He closed the kitchen door as she stared at him.

"Ok"

"Did you come straight to the Grid?"

"Of course we did. Yasmin needs an official debrief, and I needed to see you"

Lucas knew when he was being frozen out. This time he understood why. He moved so he was in front of her, effectively pinning her against the kitchen counter. Ros glared. She did not appreciate being trapped under any circumstances. With Lucas so close it was difficult for her to think straight, to get her thoughts in to some sense of order. No one else had ever affected her like that. She stared at his shirt as he spoke, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Ros"

"I thought you would be saying that to Maya, not me" Her face remained blank. Lucas couldn't reap her.

"I'm an idiot. I have been an idiot" He watched as she raised her eye to his for a moment.

"After everything Maya said, after everything we went through. I would never ever stop you seeing Amy or this little one" She rested a hand on her abdomen "But I dont think we should stay together for the sake of the children. I grew up in a house where that happened and it is ridiculous. It does more damage than you know" Lucas nodded.

"I know"

"After everything it makes me forget the good times, why we are even together" Ros sighed, grateful that none of the others had come to look for them yet.

"Remember?" Lucas kissed her chastely before pulling back. Ros' eyes flickered closed. He kissed her again, so gently that she thought she had imagined it. "Remember?" He asked again as she nodded and gripped the collar of his leather jacket kissing him back deeply. She pulled away abruptly as if she was the other woman rather than his wife.

"Maya? The love of your life?"

"From another life" He smiled as Ros held his gaze "I want the life I have now, the madness of Section D. You and the children. I am not with you because of Amy and the new baby. I want to be with you. I'd want that whether we had the kids or not. When we were away it was you I couldn't stop thinking of, you I missed so much it hurt" He kissed her again as Ros wrapped her arms around him. For the first time in a long time she felt things just might work out.

xxxxxxxx

Harry had always found Tessa Philips to be one of the most annoying, self serving, spiteful bitches he had ever met. Zaf smirked as he listened to his boss rant. They had just left the interview room and were heading back to the main Grid.

"At least she told us where they are likely to strike" Zaf was once again trying to see the positive.

"Yes" Harry snapped "We know she is working with Ashgrove and Shukkarier. Towers also seems to have some fingers in some very rotten pies" Harry continued to rant as Zaf tried to keep up with him.

xxxxxx

"Mohammed Hussein has been in Syria for ten years. He married Yasmin in 2000 before she was stationed over there" Ruth pointed at the smart board as the other spooks continued to listen. Yasmin had gone to stay with her sister Meena after she had been interviewed by Zoe and Dimitri. Something made Beth worry about the former agent's safety. She hoped she was wrong.

"Mohammed was never part of the security services but he passed all the background checks when they were carried out. It was deemed that there was no reason to suggest he would be a security risk by dating Yasmin" Ruth sighed.

"Who conducted the checks in those days?" Beth asked. She had never submitted a S24 form in her life and wasnt about to do so now, however much she liked Dimitri. However much he stared at her with those soulful brown eyes.

"Debra Langham" Harry barked as Adam rolled his eyes "Idiot of a woman"

"Yes well, she clearly didn't look deep enough. Two months before he started dated Yas he was followed by Special Branch. He wasn't initially a target but William Ashgrove was. Ashgrove was then arrested for embezzlement and tax fraud. He was also investigated for his links to terrorism but the case never got as far as us. He served eight years of a ten year sentance. They never found where the money he stole was headed to" Ruth clicked off the smart board.

"So, what is his link in all this? We have one dead woman, murdered by the husband of an ex-agent in what looks very much like a professional hit. Two terrorist threats in two different languages, one former section head in custody and a man awaiting assessment by what has to be the slowest psychiatrist in years. Farrah died before we could find out what she knew. Who would want her dead?" Harry watched as Ruth continued to tap her pen against her note pad.

"And what does all this have to do with Towers and the Cotteram case?" Ruth asked.

"Thats what we have to find out. No stone unturned people. Remember we are running against the clock. I don't think we will get a third warning" Harry looked around the Briefing Room as Ros glared. Cotteram was a time she wasn't proud of.

"Tariq, concentrate your efforts on Towers. If we do have another corrupt Home Secretary I need to know before he causes any real damage. Zaf, update those who weren't here on what happened in the Cotteram case. Full disclosure. Zoe chase that bloody psychiatrist. I want to know whether Ashgrove is fit for interview by the end of today. Beth work with Dimitri. Find Mohammed Hussein. Lucas you get over to where Ashgrove used to work, do a little digging. Ruth can you get in to the records for the places where Hussein and Ashgrove are supposed to work? Find anything on Shukkarrier? Adam you and I are going to bring Shukkarier in today. This has gone on long enough" She stood as the assorted spooks got up to start their tasks. She looked at Ruth who just smiled slightly.

"The Maudsley case" Ruth held her glare "It's as if someone has thrown that in now to distract us."

"I know" Ruth shoved her notebook in her bag.

"So, don't let it" Ruth nodded at her words before following the others out of the office. Harry watched both women go determined that the ghosts still haunting them wouldnt be able to destroy his team for a second time.

**authors note. Hi! Please review. Thanks**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Cyber Attack?**

The blue London skies were a pleasant change from the drizzle that had covered the city for the past few days. The biting cold was a contrast Lucas had missed when they had been in Syria. The cold suited him more than the searing Middle Eastern heat. Lucas stared up at the ancient building wondering if they had inadvertently found the target. He tapped his ear as he began talking to Ruth.

"His former employers are the Bank of England" Lucas took a deep breath before talking to Ruth again. "He used to work for one of the oldest financial institutions on the planet"

"Makes sense. Look both the coded warnings we received referenced financial targets failing. Those that worship false gods. They are going after the British economy from the very heart of it" Ruth continued to tap her keyboard she could see Harry appear out of the corner of her eye. He picked up the phone on Zaf's desk.

"Get me the Governor of the Bank of England and the Chancellor of the Exchequer on the phone now" He spoke calmly, only Ruth recognised the slight hitch in his voice. She knew he was livid. Tessa could have told them this. She could have saved them time. "Lucas" Harry spoke calmly, aware that the speaker phone could pick up his voice.

"Yes" Lucas was already running up the stone steps.

"I'm sending back up. Dimitri, Beth, Adam and Zaf will be with you in the next five minutes." He waited for Lucas to answer.

"This is the target Lucas. I am sure of it." Ruth sighed. She read the notes again, the first in perfect Arabic, the second in traditional Russian. She still didn't see the significance of the use of such ancient languages but she knew there had to be something.

"I'm missing something I know I am" She glanced at Harry who just raised his eyebrows.

"Towers is meeting with the Governor of the Bank of England and the Chancellor. They won't talk Harry. The most I can get is their senior advisors" Tariq approached them. Harry turned on his heels.

"For God sake save us from bloody spin doctors!" He barked as Ros re-entered the Grid. She saw Tariq look down slightly and realised that Zaf had been true to her instructions when she had stated there was to be full disclosure over the Cotteram nightmare. She ignored him and walked straight to Ruth.

"How easy would it to be to plant an explosive there?" Ros spoke as Malcolm looked up from his workstation.

"Bloody impossible" Everyone turned as Malcolm swore "I designed their security upgrade last year" He looked as Tariq smiled slightly. Any security system set up by Malcolm would be impenetrable to anyone other than Malcolm.

"How would they attack it then? I mean if that is their target. If I am right, how would they attack it?" She tapped a few more keys, bringing up a schematic of the building. Harry leant across her chair looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. She closed her eyes for a second as she smelt the aftershave she had bought him for his birthday. Malcolm abandoned his computer and crossed to the others.

"Technology" Malcolm explained as Tariq nodded. Harry frowned.

"In terms us luddites can understand" He heard Zaf laugh as he spoke. "Ah I see all comms are working Mr Younis" Zaf fell quiet again and Ruth smirked slightly she could imagine the look on her friend's face.

"Ok" Tariq started "They hack in to the mainframe, which they shouldn't be able to but lets assume they can. They then infiltrate the system with a shadow system which gives them all the codes, passwords and binary sequences they need to copy the data. Then siphon off the money. No one dies but they bankrupt the bank. Internet fraud on a scale no one has ever been able to commit before."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked as Ruth nodded.

"I could do it." She stated calmly as Tariq nodded "I wouldn't, of course but I could. If I wanted to, which I don't" She felt the need to clarify that she wasn't a criminal after knowing the others now knew about Cotteram and Maudsley. She stared straight ahead as Harry smiled slightly. He knew she and Tariq would have no problem getting through the firewalls or any other block on the computers. Again he was pleased both worked at MI 5 rather than for the criminal underworld. He knew he would never be able to stop them if they had chosen the other side.

"It would bankrupt the UK in seconds" Ros had her hands on her hips.

"Nanoseconds" Tariq corrected as Ruth nodded.

"Lucas, Beth and the others should be with you. It may not be an actual bomb but don't rule it out" Harry spoke calmly.

"Copy that" Lucas answered as he saw the woman behind the reception desk look at him. She smiled slightly as he walked towards her. Lucas smiled back; he remembered something he had been taught in basic training. _The best place to hide is in full sight._

"Ah, I wonder if you can help me" He leant slightly on her desk as he heard Ros mutter in his ear piece. Things were about to get interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam walked towards the back entrance to the building. He watched what looked like three employees sneak outside for a cigarette. He smiled; the smoking ban had given the likes of him a great deal of help. People tended to leave entrances open whereas before the smoking ban they would have kept the door closed. He waited until the three women; all about Beth's age huddled around a small waste bin and started smoking. Then he slipped inside the building. Dimitri and Beth had parked the car a little way along the street.

"Dimitri" Malcolm spoke as he tapped his ear piece

"Yes"

"That place is enormous; can you and Beth get in there? I think the attack is going to happen soon. If you can get up to the mainframe and disable it. Don't worry I will talk you and Beth through it. If it can be disabled we can stop the pulse that introduces the shadow programme. Stop the attack before it starts" He waited as Beth and Dimitri confirmed what they would do. Suddenly there were dozens of people pouring out of the front entrance. Beth jumped out of the car and caught one girl by the arm.

"What's happening?"

"Fire on the third floor" The young girl answered as Dimitri rolled his eyes and made his way into the building. Beth released the girl and followed him. Both had no idea if they really were walking in to a burning building but the thought hadn't entered their heads. Lucas and Adam were already in side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we find out where the attack is coming from?" Harry looked at Malcolm who nodded.

"Yes, I have a trace on internet signals. Something so big would have to be relatively near by. The data transfer is too big for the signal to come from overseas, unless of course it is being relayed through British internet companies. There would then have to be an intermediary programme to get the data to the server" Harry thought he was being spoken to in gibberish but Tariq and Ruth seemed to understand exactly what Malcolm was talking about. He glanced at Ros who was pulling on her leather jacket; she grabbed her car keys as she headed towards the Pods.

"Get me the location Malcolm" She reached the Pods as Harry frowned. Ruth was headed through the Pods at the same time as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Ros what you know about computers is marginally more than what Harry does. Get the location of the relay. We have to stop the signal before it gets through to the bank" The Pod doors closed around them before any of the men could argue. Harry felt a familiar twist in his stomach; he knew both women were walking in to danger. He only hoped Lucas and the others could disable the threat where they were before Ros and Ruth got to the address.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry pressed the button on the phone as he spoke to Zaf. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he spoke.

"Zafar, you and Zoe are to meet Ros and Ruth in Drayton flats. It's the last known address for Mohammed Hussein. He was a computer expert before he married Yas. He may well have the knowledge to do this" Harry sighed. He did not like Ruth going out in the field.

"Ruth left the Grid" Zoe stated, obviously shocked that the Intel Analyst had left of her own volition.

"Yes" Harry barked.

"Ok, it's a long shot. He hasn't lived there for ten years" Zaf answered as Zoe turned the car round.

"Records state they never sold the flat, subletted it to his brother Inham" Tariq answered. He had changed the computer screen so that it was split. Half showed the Bank of England with the trackers Lucas and Adam wore flashing red. The other half showed Ros and Ruth's car speed though the London streets.

"Right, we're on our way. Oh Harry"

"What?"

"If Hussein is there, where the hell is Shukkarier?" Zoe asked as she shot through a red light just as it changed. The speed camera flashed in protest as other drivers sounded their horns. Zoe swore slightly as she pushed her foot further on to the accelerator.

"That is what I am worried about" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he worried about his officers. He hated the fact he hadn't been able to stop Ruth from leaving but he knew she was probably the only one, along with Tariq that could stop the pulse being sent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked across the small concrete balcony of the block of flats. The case had moved quickly since the team had got back from Syria. She hoped it would all be over soon. Ruth walked next to her, glaring straight ahead.

"You ok with this?" Ros watched as Ruth nodded once.

"Yes"

"Even if we find Hussein here, if we stop the attack then there are still too many loose ends" Ros kept on walking.

"Aren't there always?"

"We still don't know what Cotteram is to do with all this. We don't know who tried to kill Harry" Ros watched as Ruth's eyes hardened.

"Who says it was an attempt on Harry's life?"

"You think someone was trying to kill you?" Ros asked as she slipped her lock pick out of her jeans. Ruth looked down the balcony as she shrugged.

"Happened before. Look, I trained with Yasmin, before I started at GCHQ. She was seconded to 5 the year before me. What if she innocently mentioned me to Mohammed? Like Zoe mentioned Danny to Will? All these years later he could have remembered I was at 5, that I did essentially the same job Yasmin did in those days" She turned back to Ros as the door gave way.

"He wouldn't know about Tariq. Wouldn't know to target the kid" Ros stated as Ruth followed her in to the ex council flat.

"He would know I could stop the technological side of the attack, leaving the others to go after him and his friends personally" She stepped in to the small living room as Ros tensed. It was almost too late. As Ruth turned she felt the hand cover her mouth as her head was yanked backwards. Ros held her gun out in front of her as the timer on the computer began to count down. Ruth's eyes were wide as she ignored Ros and glared at the computer screen.

"Mohammed Hussein" Ros spoke as calmly as she possibly could. "Let her go" She clicked the safety catch on her gun, knowing that this time it would have to be a perfect head shot, she would not risk killing a friend. Not again. Both women heard Harry swear as the team on the Grid heard what was going on. Ruth continued to stare at the computer screen. She had to get to the computer. She had to get away from Mohammed. The hand clamped over her mouth made it hard to breathe as she fought the nausea and dizziness that was beginning to close in on her.

"LET HER GO!" Ros yelled as she saw her friend battle to stay awake. All the time Ruth focused on the computer screen as she fought the darkness in her peripheral vision.

[**UPLOAD COMPLETE IN 10, 9, 8, 7.….]**

**author's note. OMG what am I doing to Ruth and Ros? Please review. Not too sure about this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Battles?**

Harry felt his blood run cold as he heard Ros speak. It had finally happened. He knew in his guts he should never have let Ruth leave the Grid. He knew he should have stopped her somehow. Now her nine lives were finally over. He knew Ros may have to take the shot, there was no way she would miss, there was no way Ruth would survive it. He couldn't function. Instead he stood there rooted to the spot.

"Ros" Malcolm spoke calmly, not surprised when he didn't get an answer. "Zoe and Zaf are around the corner"

Xxxxxxx

Ros held the gun straight in front of her, her gaze never wavered. She couldn't look at Ruth who still seemed to be glaring at the counter on the computer screen. She didn't like the way Ruth was beginning to look more drowsy in Mohammed's arms. Ros felt sick, she couldn't believe it was happening again. The image of Jo slight smile as she nodded would always be etched on her memory. She remembered how ill Ruth had looked in the same basement when Mace had taken her. She could hear Malcolm talking in her ear but she knew with the best will in the world there wasn't time to wait for Zoe and Zaf.

"Let her go" Ros spoke calmly as she stepped towards Mohammed. The thought that Mohammed only had to twist Ruth's neck sharply to kill her crossed her mind. Another wave of nausea hit her. Ruth seemed to have realised the same thing at the same time as she seemed to let her body sag to the right side as she hoped Ros remembered the film Tariq and Dimitri had been joking about earlier in the day. Ros flashed a look at Ruth as she realised what her friend was doing. A single gunshot rang out across the living room as Zaf pushed the door open.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"RUTH! ROS!" Malcolm barked in to the comms device, uncharacteristically sharp. He could see Tariq was in shock as Harry remained silent next to him. Ruth was dead. He had heard the shot. Ros had told Mohammed to let her go, he hadn't and she had fired the gun. She was dead. Harry couldn't move. Nothing else mattered. Malcolm glanced at him, aware that his friend was almost catatonic with fear and grief. He closed his eyes for a moment as he heard Zaf struggle with Mohammed as Zoe read him his rights.

Ruth felt dizzy and sick as she fell to the floor. Her neck ached and breathing was still painful but Ruth was just thankful she was still able to breathe. She hadn't thought Mohammed Hussein was going to let her go. She ignored the chaos around her as she dived across the small room to the computer. Almost punching data in to the machine she sighed in relief and allowed herself to slump over the table as the countdown stopped.

"Tell Lucas the pulse bomb has been deactivated. Repeat pulse bomb has been deactivated. May still have a physical bomb in the building" She rasped as Ros continued to keep her gun on the now injured Mohammed.

"Ruth?" Harry spoke for the first time since the gunshot had been fired. He couldn't believe he had heard her voice.

"Told you I could do it" She smiled slightly as she pictured Harry rolling his eyes. She knew he would be, even though she couldn't see it.

"Back to base" He spoke sharply as Ruth and Ros glanced at each other. Zaf smiled.

"Ros, in the film didn't he say to shoot the hostage in the leg?" He laughed as Ros turned and barely raised her eyebrows

"Poetic licence Younis. Get _that _out of my sight" She nodded towards Mohammed as Zaf and Zoe took him outside to a waiting ambulance. Ruth picked her head up of the desk and sighed, running her fingers over the bruises in her neck.

"We should get you to hospital, Nanna" She smiled as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Just need to find the relay IP address now and get Tariq to follow it back to the original source" She sighed. "Oh and don't call me Nanna"

"Well it's what Charlie is going to call you" Ros couldn't help but smile. Both women were relieved they were still alive but Ruth wasn't in the mood to joke. She wanted to get the job done and get back to Harry. She knew he would chastise her for leaving the Grid and she knew she would argue she was just as capable as the others at field work when she had to be. Ros couldn't help the sly smile on her face as they left the flat.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Beth did not like fire. She never had. It was one of her pet hates. The fact that she and Dimitri were now voluntarily walking in to what was very possibly a burning building seemed a little ironic. Since joining Section D she seemed to be being led in to a lot of situations she hated. Dimitri walked next to her as they headed for Adam's last known location. Beth knew Dimitri was still annoyed with her for brushing him off earlier. The truth was she was used to working alone. She liked Dimitri a lot but Beth Bailey didn't mix business with pleasure. Ever. He'd have to get used to it.

"Ok" She looked along the corridor.

"There" Dimitri nodded as he saw Lucas arrive from the opposite corner of the corridor. The dark haired spook looked even more annoyed than Dimitri. _Great, just great. Testosterone OD that's all I need at the moment. _Beth fought the urge to roll her eyes as she walked past both men to the door at the end of the corridor.

"Adam" She spoke "We're here"

She turned the handle on the door, unsure of what she would find on the other side of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth closed her eyes as the Pod doors opened around her. Ros was in the next Pod looking around the now vaguely empty Grid. Only Harry, Malcom and Tariq seemed to be there. She ran down the steps and headed towards her desk as Ruth did the same. She could feel Harry's eyes on her.

"You were brilliant" TAriq beemed as Ruth smiled shyly.

"What did we miss?" Ros was acutely aware that the others still hadn't returned. She needed to know whether they had neutralised the attack and whether they were safe.

"Adam has had the area secured. All personnel were evacuated and he is inside the building with Lucas, Beth and Dimitri" Harry answered. His eyes were on Ruth. He could see the bruises across her neck and the slight swelling on her lower lip where Mohammed had held her face. She knew he was staring but she knew if she looked up and met his gaze she wouldn't be able to do her job.

Ros thought for a moment as she tried to think what was the best course of action. She was staring at the computer screen over Tariq's shoulder.

"Tariq? Is it possible to hack in to the security cameras there? To see what is going on?" She knew it was possible for most places but Malcolm had designed the security for this building.

"Yes" Tariq surprised her by answering so confidently. He glanced towards Malcolm who tapped a few keys to reveal a CCTV image of Lucas picking the lock to a room where the mainframe of the computer is. He could be seen tapping his ear as he spoke. It was clear he was trying to get a message through to them.

"Ah yes" Malcolm answered. "His mobile and the comms device will not work while he is in the building. Neither will the rest of the team. Faraday cage." He shrugged as Ruth smiled slightly.

"But can you lip read?" Ros pulled up the chair next to Tariq. She raised her eyebrows as she realised she lip read Lucas swearing. Something was definitely wrong. Malcolm tapped a few keys as the screen image changed from Lucas to Beth and Dimitri walking along the corridor. Suddenly Lucas was with them as Beth stepped away from the men and tried to enter the room. It was clear she was calling for Adam but unable to determine if he had heard her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe hated hospitals. She was stood outside the room where Mohammed Hussein was being treated. Zaf was in the room with him. Two police officers walked up to her.

"Are you Zoe Reynolds?" The larger man asked.

"Yes" He pulled his ID card out of his pocket. "We've been sent to take over from you and Mr Younis. Babysitting duties."

"Ok great" Zoe smiled.

Her suspician was instantly aroused. MI5 rarely if ever sent the police to do their babysitting for them. She had expected someone to come from Section C. They dealt with close protection.

"He wont be a moment" She smiled. "So, ah who sent you? I wasn't expecting anyone to turn up for hours" She knew she was flirting. The police men didn't seem to mind. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she smiled.

"You were needed back at the office." The smaller man stated as Zoe nodded _No one ever referred to the Grid as the office. Even those outside of Section D knew the place as the Grid. It was legendary._ Zoe thought to herself.

"Oh great. Paperwork is over due" She turned on the charm as both men seemed to sympathise. "So, ah which one of my bosses sent you? Who am I in trouble with this time?" She rolled her eyes.

"What was her name?" The larger man turned to his companion "Oh I remember. Ros Pearce"

Zoe smiled slightly at his mistake. There was no way Ros Myers and Ruth Pearce could ever be mistaken for each other. Physically and behaviourally they were miles apart. It was like comparing chalk and cheese. She tilted her head to one side as she debated what to do.

"Oh I think I am for the high jump" She pretended to moan as Zaf appeared in the door way of the treatment room and visibly blanched. He recognised the smaller man, even if Zoe didn't. Quietly he spoke in to his comms.

"We need back up now. I've just found Anil Shukkarier and his goon dressed as coppers. Back up repeat urgent back up required" He took a deep breath hoping he had got through to the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth walked in to Harry's office. He hadn't even looked up as she entered, which Ruth knew was a bad sign. He almost always commented on her barging in when she found him in a bad mood.

"Zaf got Mohammed to the hospital" She twisted the end of her sleeve in her hands, hoping Harry would look at her.

"Which is where you should be" He spoke as he glared at the desk.

"Pot, kettle and black spring to mind Harry" She crossed to his desk as he finally stood up and walked to her. "He requested back up. Anil Shukkarier has been sighted at the hospital" She bit her bottom lip as he stared in to her eyes.

"Finally. I was beginning to think he was a figment of our imagination" He smield as Ruth raised her eyebrows. He touched the collar of her shirt, pulling it slightly away from her neck.

"I sent a back up team. Pulled in a few favours because Lucas and Adam are still at the bank" She almost stammered under the scrutiny of his gaze and the coldness of his fingers against her neck.

"Good" He closed his eyes, glad that he had closed the blinds in his office in temper a few minutes earlier.

"I heard the shot. I thought you were dead" He spoke quietly as Ruth closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Ruth" He opened his eyes to see she had stepped closer to him. His fingers traced the bruise on her neck. He was glad Mohammed was in the hospital. At that moment he wanted to shoot the man himself.

"I had to go." He rested her hand against his chest as he kissed her gently.

"I know. You were the best person for the job. Like you said, you and Tariq could easily have invented the shadow programme. Doesn't mean I don't worry every time you go undercover, every time you leave the Grid" She nodded in understanding.

"Now you know how I feel Harry. Every single time you do the same thing" She sighed as realisation dawned on him. She wasn't annoyed when he went off in to the field, she was scared but had never told him. _For an Intel Analyst and MI5 Section Head we have woefully bad communication skills _he thought as she stepped back.

"Later Harry. We have to get back to the others." She stepped back to the door as Tariq burst through nearly knocking her over. Harry shot him a death glare as the youngest member of the team looked panic stricken.

"There was a bomb. At the bank, there was. Lucas found it but there isn't any time" Ruth watched as the young man babbled.

"Ok" Ruth placed her hands on his shoulders. "Where is the bomb? Can you and Malcolm talk one of the team through disarming it" Harry turned to look out of the external window as she spoke. He saw the smoke rise in the distance.

"I fear we may be too late" He turned back as he saw Ros staring at the computer in front of her in shock as Malcolm rested a hand on her arm.

"No" Ruth was through the office door in seconds as she tapped the comms.

"Alpha One answer me" Her voice still croaked but less so than when she had arrived at the Grid.

"Alpha 1, Omega 1 speak to me" She commanded as Ros frowned.

"What!" Beth answered as her call sign was read out.

"Sit rep now" Harry instructed.

"Bomb was outside, by the smokers corner. Not much damage. Probably meant to scare us."

They could hear Beth breathing heavily. It sounded as if she had been running. Harry sighed.

"Sit rep on the others" Ros asked. She had to know. The Grid had suddenly become too small, too claustrophobic. She couldn't believe she had thought of leaving Lucas over the Maya situation. She felt the nerves twist in her gut as she waited for Beth to answer.

"All accounted for. Dimitri and Lucas located one device and disarmed it. Adam and I were too late with the second. Looks like the larger explosion was successfully averted" She smiled as she saw Dimitri walk towards her.

"Good. Lucas get back here. You too Beth. Adam and Dimitri, get over to the hospital I think Zoe and Zaf would appreciate your assistance" Harry ended the connection as he heard the phone in his office ring. He glanced at Ruth and smiled slightly.

"If that is the bloody Chancellor now!" He barked and walked towards his office as the remaining officers let out another sigh of relief. Ruth caught Ros' eyes as they both realised it wasn't over. Cotterdam and the involvement of Towers was still a problem they hadn't solved. There was also the psych assessment on Ashgrove and now Shukkarier junior to deal with. It seemed they had won the battle but not the war.

**authors note. Not the best chapter I know but more soon xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Bed**

Harry stared at the ceiling as Ruth slept on beside him. She was oblivious to him as he continued to process the thoughts that had been swirling in his head all day. _She's alive, she's here_. He couldn't help but think things could have turned out so differently. He hadn't been to the hospital but he had spoken to Catherine so at least he knew they were safe._ How long for? How can I keep Catherine and Charlie safe? What about Graham? What is Towers up to? Why Cotterdam? Why now? Is that bloody cat in here? _He huffed as he heard Fidget jump off the bed and make his escape. Sighing he turned on his side to look at Ruth, who was still fast asleep. A quiet sob escaped her as Harry felt his heart break. His shoulder, although healing burned mercilessly. He heard her sob again as a tear fell from her eye. He was loathe to wake her, knowing she was usually the insomniac. It was a perfect opportunity to assess the injuries she had dismissed as nothing.

"Oh Ruth" He muttered as he finally saw the angry red bruises around her neck and the swelling that was beginning to form on her lower lip. She seemed to grow quiet as he ran his finger around her neck. It was almost as if his touch had registered somewhere in her dream. The anger burned in the pit of his stomach as he realised Ruth now had something else to haunt her dreams. It was lucky for Mohammed Hussein that he had been shot by Ros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stood in Amy's bedroom watching her daughter sleep. It was late and she couldn't help but think about the case. What had started out as a standard terrorist threat had developed into something more sinister. Amy seemed to sense her mother was there and turned in her sleep as Ros ran a finger over the baby's dark hair. She had been unsettled since she had been collected from Carrie's house. It was only when she had spotted Lucas that she seemed to calm. It was as if she had sensed the danger her parents had been in. Ros sighed as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was too easy" Ros stated as she rested her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her neck as she spoke.

"For once we are all home in one piece" Lucas wanted to see that as a small victory. No one in section D was in hospital. No one was dead. That had to be a good end to the day. A precious few hours to rest and then it would be back to the Grid to tie up what loose ends there were. He didn't want to think about it.

"Yes" Ros closed her eyes as he kissed her again. "But why? Hussein could easily have killed Ruth. Shukkarier could have killed Zoe and Zaf. The bomb could have killed you and the others. Even over in Syria Hussein could have taken out everyone at that table, not just Farrah. No Lucas, this isn't finished. This is just a pause. There is more going on. There has to be. I want Tessa followed." She sighed as Lucas made it very difficult to concentrate.

"Tessa?" His voice was low in her ear.

"Yes. We have nothing to charge her with. But I want a team put on her. I don't care if it's spotted, she's ex service. If she knows she's being followed that may work in our favour too. I also want to know what the problem with her and Zoe is" Ros turned in Lucas' arms.

"Fine." He ran his hands down her back. "First we get some rest. It's late and Amy will be awake soon. Let's get some sleep while we can" He kissed her lips as she felt him pull her to him. For once Ros didn't argue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe held a packet of frozen peas wrapped in a towel to her forehead as she walked around her kitchen. It was late and she was tired. Zaf was already asleep. She smiled, he had been staying at her place a lot recently. She knew Emma loved having him around. As if thinking about the five year old summoned her presence the little girl appeared in the doorway.

"Muumm" She whined.

"Hello you" Zoe smiled "What are you doing awake?"

"Can't sleep. You said a bad word. I heard you" Emma frowned as she rubbed her eye.

"Sorry" Zoe couldn't help but smile, sometimes she wondered if she really did have the ears of a bat. "Come here" She held her hand out to her daughter. Emma yawned and walked across to her mother.

"Mum" Emma settled herself on Zoë's lap as Zoe placed the frozen peas on the table "Did you bump your head?"

"Yes sweetheart." She saw the little girl raise her eyebrows. "I was trying to stop a bad man and he pushed me. I hit my head on the door. Don't worry we stopped him."

"Did Zaf help?" Emma knew her mum was always stopping bad people. She just didn't know what that meant. As far as Emma knew her mum was a detective.

"Yes he did" Zoe smiled as Emma began to calm down. "Bed, come on" She led the little girl back to her room as Emma began to protest she really wasn't tired, despite yawning every third word. The little girl was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

"Sweet dreams" Zoe muttered before walking back to her own bed, hoping Zaf hadn't taken up all the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was annoyed. She should have been able to diffuse the bomb. It was a pathetically easy bomb. Very basic, even Malcolm had said so. She huffed in frustration as she turned on her side. Perhaps that second glass of wine with Dimitri was a bad idea. But he was very persuasive when he wanted to be. A soft touch, which was surprising considering his back ground Beth thought but also incredibly persuasive. She screwed her eyes shut knowing the alarm would go off in three hours and that she would be awake before it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri rose from the sofa in his flat. He was glad he had taken Lucas' advice and gone for a few drinks with Tariq and Beth. He hadn't got trollied as Lucas had suggested but he was decidely muzzy headed. He smiled. Tariq was a good laugh when you stopped him talking about gadgets. And Beth, he didn't understand her. She was pretty, bubbly and ruthless as hell but there was something about her. He didn't know what. She didn't trust anyone, despite making friends quickly with Zoe and Ruth. He wondered what was really going on there. He smiled, he didn't think he'd live long enough to find out if Harry found him in work with a hangover in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm was worried. He was one of the few officers that had lived through the whole Cotterdam affair. He sighed as Sarah turned in the bed. He had lived through it twice, only where Ruth had been able to escape Sarah hadn't. It was one of the reasons he had helped Ruth get away when the whole affair had blown up in their faces. He sighed as Sarah woke up.

"Malcolm?" She propped herself up on one elbow, looking directly at him. He could feel her eyes on him despite the darkness of the room.

"I'm sorry my love" He whispered

"What's the matter?" She began tracing circles on his chest. Malcolm forgot for a moment what he had been so concerned about.

"Just thinking my love, just thinking" He smiled as she rested her head on his chest. Moments later he was asleep as he held her in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh I am drunk!" Tariq announced as his father Masood laughed.

"I can see that son" He laughed as he steered the boy inside. He knew his wife would yell, but for now the boy needed at least a pint of water inside him and a close eye kept on him until morning.

"We did good today Dad. Really good" Tariq smiled.

"Thats good" Masood had never seen his normally studious and serious son drunk. The fact that he was a happy drunk surprised him.

"I wish I knew what you actually did with those computers"

"Mm, I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you" Tariq giggled as Massood rolled his eyes.

"Best not then eh son?" He laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam smiled as he turned the television off. He had been home less than 24 hours and had already been caught up in an explosion. _It was a busy week _he thought first the trip to Syria and then the bomb in the bank. He was glad Zoe and Zaf had arrested Shukkarier before he had got there. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he had been the first person to find him. He looked across to his left to see Carrie curled in to his side. Her dark hair had flopped in her face as she rested an arm across his abdomen. He smiled.

"Caz?" He remembered the look on her face when she had opened the door to him. Seconds later Wes had walked through from the kitchen. The young boy was genuinely happy to see him and they had spent the next hour or so talking about school, rugby training and how things were going with his friend Molly and the nightmare maths teacher they both hated. Adam smiled, it was normal family life. Something he had missed so much. He kissed the top of Carrie's head as he realised something.

_I'm always going to love Fiona, always but I'm not cheating on her. Being with Carrie isn't better, it isn't what I would have planned but it's different. Different can be good. Fiona would want me and Wes to be happy and we are. Carrie makes me happy._

Carrie finally stirred in his arms as she heard him call her. Looking around the room bleary eyed she realised where they were.

"You ok?" She asked as she straightened up. Adam immediately pulled her back to him. She raised an eyebrow in question as she realised Wes had been in bed for hours.

"I love you" He mumbled as Carrie smiled. She didn't answer, just pulled him to her and kissed him with all the passion her sleep befuddled brain could muster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat at the kitchen table nursing a very large whiskey. Fidget had known he had been caught upstairs and was keeping a discreet distance from Harry. He shook his head as he watched the grey moggie skulked away. Scarlet was sleeping in her basket and Muggles seemed to be settled too. He sighed as he thought about his team and how the arrest of Hussein and Shukkarier had been too easy. _What was really going on? _Harry sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He hadn't heard Ruth leave the bedroom.

"Harry" She leant in the doorway as she saw him sit with his back to her. The kitchen was still in darkness.

"Ruth, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He winced at how sharp his voice sounded. Ruth didn't move.

"I heard you get up"

"So I see. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" He still didn't turn to her as she pushed her hair from her face. Glancing at the clock she winced when she saw the time.

"It's 5 am. We'll have to be on the Grid in two hours and you shouldn't be drinking that with the painkillers you are on" She crossed the room and took the glass from his hands before pouring the whiskey down the sink.

"It isn't the answer Harry"

She turned so she was leaning against the sink. Realisation suddenly dawned on her.

"You aren't taking the pain killers. Harry" She sighed. She should have known he wouldn't. He shook his head once as he stood and crossed the room to her.

"So what is the answer? Because I don't know anymore" He held her gaze as he waited for her to answer.

"Harry" He was so close to her now.

"You nearly died today. Ros told me you thought the idiot that shot me may have been aiming for you. Cotterdam is haunting us and I have no idea why Hussein and Shukkarier practically let themselves be arrested" Ruth bit her bottom lip as he spoke. She had been thinking the same thing.

"A proper assassin would have killed you. You would have been shot in the head or the chest. Unless he or she was going after a two for one deal if you will. Hoping the trajectory of the bullet would be such that it would go through you and into my body. Like Jo" She closed her eyes as she thought of her friend. Harry nodded.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear this was Mace's handiwork" Harry was angry again. Ruth nodded.

"It isn't him. It can't be can it? He died. We both saw him die" Ruth held his gaze as she touched his cheek.

"Harry" He closed his eyes at her touch. "The entire team now know the circumstances of my leaving all those years ago. Even Beth and Dimitri know. It's going to be difficult for Ros."

"She was new in those days" Harry sighed as he felt Ruth run a finger over the stubble on his chin. "She didn't know"

"No, but someone from those days has made us look at Maudsley again. We know it was not just my paranoia now, it was a dead drop. Mace and his croanies were involved in torture. My 'death' meant they couldn't use me and what they thought you felt for me against you. What if one of those croanies now knows I'm alive? What if they used all this as a smokescreen? Get Adam and the others out of the country, to get them facing their own demons so that whoever it is can destroy us." Ruth watched as Harry nodded.

"So what do we do?" Harry knew if Ruth had been thinking about things she would have a plan.

"I'll go through the Cotterdam file. I'll need a list of people involved with Mace at the time. Shukkarier is in the cells below Thames House, so interview him as normal. Hussein is in hospital. Someone is going to have to speak to Yasmin again" She sighed. "If Towers is involved in this I don't think he's the main protagonist. I really don't"

"No neither do I" Harry brushed her hair out of her face as he spoke. Both jumped slightly as Scarlet barked quietly in her sleep as her front paws twitched. Ruth smiled. Harry rolled his eyes before kissing her slightly.

"But if it isn't Towers, who?" Ruth pulled back slightly.

"I don't know. But I really think Towers doesn't have the intellect to be so underhanded. I don't trust him but I don't think he is capable of treason and terrorism on this scale." He sighed.

"So what now?"

"Sleep. Then in the morning I'll go to Westminster, see if Ros can scare a few people in to telling us the truth" Ruth couldn't help but smile at the image. Harry tugged on her hand.

"Um?" She looked up at him.

"Bed"

"Harry!" She laughed as she saw his eyes widen in innocence. If Harry was anything innocent wasn't it.

"To sleep woman, to sleep" He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him, before letting him lead her back to the bedroom. Maybe things had got a lot more complicated but she knew whatever was going on around them, she was not running this time.

**authors note. Not much plot but I thought we needed a bit of fluff in Haunted. This is about as fluffy as I get! Please review because it really does help!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer not mine**

The Light of Day

Ruth sat at her desk poring over the Cotterdam file. It was bringing back memories that she hadn't dare let herself think of for years. The emotions that welled up in her were unexpected as she stared at the report Adam had written so many years before. She sighed as she turned yet another page. Harry had been right, there was no written record of her involvement, other than she had been put undercover. Smiling slightly she wasn't sure exactly how she had been painted like she was. At the time she had left London a dead murderess but according to the report Maudsley had committed suicide and she had been sent undercover to infiltrate a group abroad. _Maybe, despite everything I have something to thank Nick Blake for, _Ruth sighed_. _ She looked up to see Harry watching her through the windows of his office. He had the phone in one hand as he held her gaze.

Zaf knew he would have to interview Mohammed Hussein. The prospect wasn't exactly appealing to him. He watched from across the Grid as Ruth seemed to get more and more upset about the file he was reading. Grabbing a second coffee from the machine he crossed the Grid to her. Before Ruth looked up the paper cup was dumped on the desk in front of her.

"Careful, it may be sludge but it is hot sludge" Zaf smiled as Ruth wrinkled her nose, she looked as if the coffee was radioactive.

"Thanks Zaf"

"Ok, give. What's wrong?" Zaf was her best friend. She had always looked out for him. He had known her almost as long as Harry and he knew when she was fretting over something.

"Nothing"

"Ruth" He propped his feet on her desk, which earnt him a warning look from Ruth. Zaf smiled. "I have to go to the hospital with Adam in a minute to talk to Hussein. Now I know we are going to charge with about everything there is in the Anti Terrorism Act and then a few things Harry has personally invented. But that's not what is bothering you is it?" He took the file from her hands. "Ah"

"Zaf" She bit her bottom lip as he realised what file she was reading.

"Why Ruth? Why are you reading this? Why do this again?" Zaf closed the file.

"Dimitri was concerned that there was a link between what happened then and what's happening now. I think he may be right" She watched as Zaf frowned.

"Dimitri wasn't here. What can he know?"

"At least he can be objective, which is something even I am having difficulty with now" She rested her head on her hand as she watched her friend.

"Almost six years ago we faked your death to save Harry, the man you were head over heels in love with. Yep, I can see how you would have problems with objectivity. I said it to Adam then and I'm saying it to you now. We should have found another way. We should have stopped you from doing it. It was insane" Zaf held her gaze.

"Zaf"

"No Ruth, you were the desk spook, me and Adam were the field officers. We should have found another way" Zaf stared at the red NO EYES file in his hands before putting it back on her desk.

"I am so sorry"

"No Zaf. It was my decision, completely mine. If I had been brave enough then, maybe things could have been different. Look, Towers seemed to know about it. Only he thinks I went deep undercover, but when he spoke to Harry and Ros he seemed to know a lot about the time" Ruth stared at the desk.

"He had access to the file?" Zaf couldn't believe it.

"No. Well I don't think so. Harry thinks he was there. But for the life of me I don't remember. I think I blocked out everything from that week" She sighed.

"Apart from Harry" Zaf smiled as he looked up to see Adam waiting.

"Yes, well" Ruth blushed. "I'll cross reference anything I find on him in the file with what we already have on record about his career. You go with Adam" She smiled slightly.

"Ok, see you later" Zaf stood up and headed for the Pods where Adam was waiting. She looked up to see Harry talking on the phone and staring directly at her. She couldn't help but smile as he held her gaze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked along the Embankment as the tourists and commuters passed by. She smiled slightly to herself, knowing that none of the people around her had any idea of what went on in the world. She dipped her head slightly as she pulled out the scan photo from her pocket. _A minor miracle._ She thought as she walked along. The picture of her 20 week scan still amazed her. She knew Lucas was disappointed that she had to go alone but at least she had the scan photos to show him.

"Hi"

"Hello Lucas" Ros caught his eye as she looked up.

"Everything ok? How did it go?" He ran his eyes over her.

"I could ask you the same thing. How did it go with Shukkarier?" She knew what he was asking but they were at work.

"Ros?"

"Fine, everything is as it should be" He smiled in relief as she handed him the photograph.

"And how was your morning? Lucas come on" He was staring at the scan photo as she spoke.

"He is saying nothing. Absolutely nothing. Beth and I were in the interview room for two hours. The most we got out of him was that we murdered his brother and Allah was great" He watched as Ros closed her eyes for a second.

"Right, in that case I'm going in this afternoon. Farrah may have been the mastermind behind the fraud but it was him that ordered her murder. If anyone is going to talk about killing people its him. What we still don't know was why they did it. And how they went about it. There must have been someone on the inside helping them" Ros shoved her hands in her pocket as the October chill began to permeate her bones.

"I think it all came down to greed. Ruth and Dimitri are still looking in to the connection to Cotterdam" He walked along side her.

"Yeah"

"Everything was ok? With the baby? You are both ok arent you?" Lucas was immediately worried as she seemed to slip back in to Ice Queen mode.

"Yes Lucas, for the last time. I am fine. They checked me over, I am ok. And as for the baby, he's ok too" She couldn't help the slight smile on her face as he registered what she was saying.

"He?"

"Come on Lucas" She walked towards Thames House as Lucas followed. He couldn't help the soppy grin that was all over his face. Ros couldn't wait to question Shukkarier. Things had gone on long enough, it was time the case was brought to it's conclusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Beth stood in the doorway of the interview room as Tessa continued to glare. She rolled her eyes as the young blonde glanced at Harry. Harry was the epitomy of calm. He knew exactly what he was doing. Tessa knew he had to release her soon. The 36 hours were almost up. It was time to either charge her or release her.

"Harry, brought your newest little prodigy I see. What ever happened to that other girl you had working here? The quiet one?"

Harry glared as he walked across the room and took his seat opposite her.

"Tessa Phillips"

"You havent answered my question Harry. What happened to Zoe Reynolds? Did you chew her up and spit her out too?" She turned to Beth "That's what he does. Chews you up and spits you out. Calls it collateral damage"

Beth remained impassive, Harry had to admit she did a fairly good imitation of the Ice Queen. Not a patch on Ros but fairly convincing. Beth didn't want to be there. Yasmin was on her way to Thames House and she wanted to meet her. She felt responsible for the way things were for her now. Yasmin had helped them and had ended up fleeing for her life.

"The welfare of Zoe Reynolds is no concern of yours" Harry almost spat the words at her.

"Tessa, you are going to be released" His voice was low and calm, anyone stood away from the table would have struggled to hear him at all.

"Of course" Tessa pushed her chair back from the table.

"One foot wrong and we will know. One toe out of line and you will be back here. Tessa, take my advice live a boring life, be normal, humdrum. Let your company go under. Take the easy option. Because you know as well as I do I can make life very difficult for you" His eyes were boring in to her as Tessa smirked. Beth remained silent.

"Oh Harry, you havent spoken to me in that tone of voice since you tried and failed to seduce me" She stood at the same time as Beth and Harry. Beth shot Harry a questioning look.

"Tessa, I never tried to seduce you. You know that. If I had tried I would have succeeded" He almost whispered in her ear before shaking his head and walking away. Beth was on his heels, slightly annoyed for Ruth as she reached him.

"Tell me you didn't Harry" She looked back at the cell as the guard led Tessa to the exit of Thames House.

"Beth, firstly that is none of your business. Secondly credit me with some taste." He raised his eyebrows as Beth laughed slightly. She had to admit it was difficult to see what any man would see in Tessa. Harry continued to walk along the corridor as Beth followed him.

"Did you order the survelance team? I don't trust that woman as far as I can throw her" Beth nodded as she smiled.

"Yes Harry"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was tapping away at her computer as the phone on her desk rang. She clicked save on the computer before picking up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Sorry Flower, there's a lady down here that wants to speak to either you or Adam. Can I send her up? Yasmin Hussein? Says she knows you" Stan knew he recognised the petite brunette in front of him but he didn't know why.

Ruth paused for a moment before clicking her monitor to show the CCTV footage of the reception area. She smiled.

"No, I'm on my way down. Ask Yasmin to wait for me please Stan" She hung up the phone as Zoe frowned.

"You aren't going off the Grid again?" Zoe raised her eyebrows as Tariq returned from the Registry.

"Zoe, stop panicking. I'm meeting an asset that's all. I'll be back in an hour." She was out the Pods as Lucas and Ros returned. Zoe shrugged as Ros raised her eyebrows in question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam glared as he walked along the hospital corridor. He hated hospitals with a passion. Zaf walked next to him and couldn't help but smile at the nurse that passed him. Adam merely rolled his eyes.

"What?" Zaf smiled as he turned and glanced at the retreating woman.

"You ever change mate? I mean you got Zoe"

"I know" Zaf grinned "Just window shopping"

Adam shook his head slightly, knowing that if Zoe had heard him she'd wind him up for the foreseeable future. They reached the ward where Hussein was being treated to see two nurses helping an elderly man mobilise on his zimmer frame. Zaf muttered something about never wanting to get old. Adam agreed but thought in their line of work it wasn't very likely. Both men didn't see the man in the grey suit leave the ward from the other exit.

"Right, let me do the talking" Adam instructed as Zaf nodded.

"Good cop/bad cop? Classic combo" Zaf pushed the door open.

"Oh shit" Adam was the first to speak as they saw the body of Mohammed Hussein propped in bed with a single bullet wound to his forehead.

**authors note. Ohh who killed him then? Is Harry right to have Tessa followed? More Dimitri, Malcolm and Tariq next time. Just had to get them back to work after the last chapter. More soon. Please review, even if you hate it reviews help me write so much better. Thank you xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Trouble?**

Ros walked into the interview room as Shukkarier looked up at her. Dimitri stood next to his Section Chief as Shukkarier remained silent in front of them. Ros walked up to him and sat down, never breaking eye contact as the younger man in front of her smirked. Silently Dimitri took a seat next to Ros.

"Anil Shukkarier, you know why you are here, I suggest we skip the pleasantries I really don't have the time or inclination" Ros sounded decidedly bored.

"No comment"

"Look, I'd answer the lady's questions if I were you" Dimitri leant forward on the table. It seemed he was going for the good cop/bad cop routine. Ros reverted to the tried and tested Ice Queen. Shukkarier sat in front of them, unsure of what was really going on.

"No, that's ok. If Mr Shukkarier here declines to comment on what he thinks he knows" Ros held Shukkariers' gaze as she spoke. He looked nervous as Ros smiled slyly. This was the part of the game she loved, getting the bad guys on the wrong foot.

"We'll see how he thinks about new information. Anil, before I walked in here with my colleague I was told that Mohammed Hussein had been killed. Execution style. Do you have anything to say about that?" Ros held Anil's gaze. He couldn't have looked away if he had wanted to.

"You ask me many questions" Anil stared at her

"That's a change from no bloody comment" Ros glared. Dimitri sat silently next to her.

"We know you and Farrah were the mastermind behind the Bank job. The attack was well thought out, methodical. But why the warnings? You wanted us to know what you were doing. Then Farrah is killed. You hired Mohammed Hussein to kill her along with his own wife and three of my team. Now what I want to know is there William Ashgrove and Tessa Phillips fit in to all of this." Ros knew she had touched a nerve.

"Sorry, did I get something wrong? Farrah wasn't supposed to be killed? Who was then? Yasmin Hussein? Adam Carter?" She saw a flash of hatred cross his features.

"Adam?" Dimitri narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"The man killed my brother"

"Yes, yes Adam shot Farook dead. It is all on record. Thirty seconds earlier Farook shot a woman in the back. She was running away and the coward shot her in the back. She never had a chance" Ros glared. She had met Fiona once, along time ago. Dimitri had no idea what she was talking about.

"She was my brother's wife"

"Ex wife. She escaped and married Adam. I am not going to discuss semantics with you. Farook Shukkarier was a murderer and a terrorist. Not exactly the role model for a younger brother. He was a torturer Anil. Get real. Farook was a sadistic little piece of scum and the world is better off without him" Ros' voice was dangerously low as she held his gaze.

"You lie" Anil glared at Ros as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, often but not today" Ros lowered her voice, aware that Dimitri was staring at her now.

"You lie!" Anil spat

"Is that so?" Ros could feel Dimitri's eyes on her; they both knew she had Anil on the run.

"That is so" Anil glared.

"Ok" Dimitri smiled. "Why don't you tell us what really happened? You had Mohammed killed because he shot your wife by mistake? That's what happened isn't it? Tell us what really happened? All this isn't just to avenge your brother's death is it?"

Anil looked at the grey desk in front of him. The blonde woman and the young man in front of him knew too much. He didn't know who had talked but he was pleased Mohammed had been silenced. Ros continued to hold his gaze as Dimitri wondered how a woman who was about six months pregnant could be so terrifying. He knew that there was no way Anil Shukkarier wasn't going to tell them exactly what had happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yasmin smiled as she saw Ruth enter the reception area. It had been a long time since she had seen her old friend. Stan looked on in disbelief as Ruth walked towards them

"Ruth!" Yasmin smiled as Ruth got nearer.

"Hello Yas, how are you?" Ruth turned to Stan "You remember Yas?"

Stan shook his head slightly, he knew he recognised the dark haired woman but he had no idea why or where from. He looked as Ruth for clarification, noticing the Intel Analyst was smiling for what seemed like the first time in a very long time.

"You might remember me as Yasmin Dianne Thomas. I was the Intel Analyst for Section K about ten years ago" Yasmin watched as Stan began to chuckle to himself.

"That Yasmin! Of course. Forgive this old fool Flower" He shook his head. "Pop by before you go, see if my memory has gone completely" He laughed as he returned to his CCTV monitors.

Ruth and Yasmin both smiled slightly as Ruth led her away from the desk.

"So much has changed here" Yasmin sighed.

"Yes, more than you know" Ruth sighed. "Look, let's get out of here, go for a walk"

"What's happened?" Yasmin was immediately on the defensive.

Ruth looked out along the Embankment; she had walked there so many times with Harry. It had always been somewhere that she could think clearly. Yasmin stopped and stared at her.

"Mohammed was arrested. He tried to kill me. My colleague saved my life. There was also an attempt to kill Harry Pearce. I thought it couldn't be Mohammed because he was in Syria with you"

Ruth turned to look at her old friend. Yasmin remained silent. Ruth knew she was talking quickly but she had to get Yasmin to see exactly how dangerous her husband had been. She held her gaze as she spoke. Yasmin had been an analyst before Tessa had arranged for her to be transferred to the Middle East.

"He tried to kill you" Yasmin stated rather than asked. Ruth subconsciously touched her neck as Yasmin spoke.

"Yes" Ruth felt sick at the thought of it. It wasn't the first time there had been an attempt on her life but that didn't make this time any better.

"I was there when he killed Farrah. I was sat less than a foot away from her" Yasmin sighed. She wanted to cry. "I need to see him. I need to ask him why"

Ruth nodded as she saw her friend struggle with the emotions she was facing. Ruth nodded; she knew that if she was in Yasmin's position she would want to know what the hell her husband was playing at. Sighing heavily Ruth looked around at all the shoppers and tourists walking along. She knew Adam had told her not to make Mohammed's death public knowledge but Yasmin wasn't public. She was his wife.

"Let's sit down" Ruth nodded to the bench a few feet away from them. In her mind it was her and Harry's bench. No one was sat there now so Ruth decided it was going to be better to tell Yasmin there rather than have the risk of her becoming distraught in the middle of the street. Yasmin nodded and followed her to the bench.

"Ruth, what are you not telling me?"

"This morning Adam and Zaf went to the hospital. They had to interview Mohammed" Ruth explained.

"Of course" Yasmin knew the protocol.

"When they got there he was dead. Someone had shot him through the head"

Yasmin grew quiet and turned to face the pedestrians. She was still the ultimate spook Ruth noticed. Nothing in her posture gave anything away. Ruth waited for her to absorb the news.

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not. How can you be? He tried to kill you. Look at your neck" Ruth touched the bruised skin almost subconsciously.

"Yas, I never wanted him to be killed. You must believe me" Ruth bit her lip.

"Let's go back to Thames House. Tell me what you can. I know he killed Farrah. I know he was up to something with Anil and William. I don't know what but it was obviously enough for Anil to have him killed"

Yasmin walked back in the direction of Thames House. Her voice and expression devoid of emotion. Ruth closed her eyes and sighed. She knew Ros did a good impression of the Ice Queen but Yasmin certainly outclassed her at the moment. A thought occurred to Ruth as she caught up with her.

"Why do you say that? Why do you think it was Anil that had him killed?" Ruth turned her so Yasmin had to look directly at him.

"In Damascus the Shukkarier family is well known and extremely well connected. If Anil wants something done it gets done. Whether that's finding him a bimbo when Farrah turned him down or getting someone killed. It gets done" Yasmin sighed. "Mo got himself into this knowing what Anil is like. He walked in to the whole thing with his eyes wide open. He could have got us all killed" She turned as Ruth glared after her. She knew she was going to have to talk to Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine was packing her bag as Charlie slept soundly in his car seat. She couldn't wait to get home. The baby slept on oblivious as Catherine picked up the teddy bear that had been sent by Zoe and Emma. She smiled, it had been kind of her dad's colleagues to think of her.

"Ready?" Catherine was shaken from her thoughts as she heard her brother enter the room.

"Yes, I can't wait to get out of here" She smiled as Graham took the bag from her.

"You carry Chubbs there and I'll see to all this"

"Don't call him that. It's a good job he is a good weight. If he'd been any smaller he'd still be in SCBU now" Catherine shook her head.

"Yeah, same with Dad. If he'd been any skinnier that bullet would have gone right through the old man" Graham shook his head as Catherine laughed.

"Old man? Don't let Ruth hear you calling him that" Graham rolled his eyes as they left the room.

"Yeah, she'll have my guts for garters" Graham smiled "He is older than her though"

"We had noticed Grey. Who cares? He's happy for the first time since we were kids." Catherine smiled.

"Yeah. You gonna manage this one on your own?"

"Me and Charlie are going to be fine. Anyway, we are not on our own. Are we Charlie?" She smiled as the baby opened his eyes. Graham nodded as he rested his free arm around his sister's shoulders. He didn't like the look of the man in the grey trench coat. He didn't know why but he wanted his sister and nephew as far away from the large set man as possible. Catherine was right, her and Charlie were going to be fine, he was going to make sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth sat at her desk as Zoe and Malcolm went through the CCTV footage for the Bank. Malcolm was seriously unhappy that the security system he and Colin had originally designed and he had spent hours updating had been breached. He was also furious that Ruth had been hurt and Ros had been put in an awful position again. It seemed that whenever both women were off the Grid something happened. Beth looked up as Harry walked through the Pods. She noticed Malcolm smile slightly as Harry instinctively glanced towards Ruth's desk and frowned when he saw she was gone.

"Harry" Malcolm started.

"Yes?" Harry turned.

"Yasmin arrived, she's with Ruth" He watched as Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ros and Dimitri?"

"Interviewing Shukkarier. Adam and Zaf are still at the hospital" Tariq joined in, despite the headache that was beginning to make him feel sick. It was the last time he attempted to drink Dimitri under the table. The SBS man was no lightweight.

"Thank you Tariq" Harry walked in to his office. He was worried about Ruth. He didn't like her going off the Grid alone. Yasmin was an unknown quantity, despite her past at MI 5. He wanted to trust her but she had married a killer. He shook his head, it wasn't fair of him to mistrust her because of the man she had married. He looked up from his desk to see Adam and Zaf re enter the Grid. Adam made straight for his office as Zaf walked straight to the kitchenette.

"Yes Adam" Harry watched as Adam leant against the sliding door.

"Hussein, killed by a single bullet hole to the head. Same MO as whoever killed Sarah Caulfield before the hotel bomb."

"And?" Harry was shattered.

"And I think we have a problem" Adam watched as Harry nodded. After his trip to Whitehall he had come to the same conclusion.

**authors note. Please review. There is a plot somewhere in here I promise. The others think with Shukkarier in custody and Hussein dead that the case is over. Harry isnt so sure. Is Ruth really safe with Yasmin? Is Harry right to be worried? More soon xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Worry**

Harry sighed as Adam walked further in to his office. He knew if his former Section Chief was worried then this was more than his fear over loosing Ruth again**. **Adam sighed as he watched his boss frown. Adam knew the case should have been over. There was no way the case should still be a concern. They had one man dead, one woman dead, two men in custody and an ex spook back in the UK. Harry sighed as he thought about the previous few weeks; his trip to Whitehall had done nothing to calm his nerves. Something was wrong, even his contact Sophie had been concerned by what she had heard from Tower's office.

"Adam, when you were in Syria was there anything that concerned you?" Harry wasn't sure how to phrase his concerns.

"Apart from someone blowing up the hotel we were staying in and then Farrah getting shot in front of me you mean?" Adam smiled.

"Adam"

"No Harry, not much. Farrah's death did make the whole trip pointless"

"Yes"

"What is it Harry?"

"I agree with you. There is a problem, it was all too easy" he sighed "I've been to Whitehall"

He sighed as he saw Ruth re-enter the Grid. She looked angry, very angry. Adam turned to see the Intel Analyst throw her bag on the desk as she attacked the computer. It was rare to see Ruth loose her temper, the rest of the Grid seemed to keep away from her when she did. All apart from Tariq who crossed the Grid to her.

"Harry"

"Have you seen Lucas? Everyone is on the Grid apart from him" Harry was beginning to mistrust everything around him. He watched as Adam shook his head.

"This isn't about Lucas is it? What is it about?" Adam watched as the older man glared at the desk.

"I want to be wrong on this. I really do. Yasmin, there is something about the woman I can't trust" Harry sighed.

"She nearly died, three foot away from me" Adam didn't see how Yasmin was untrustworthy. She had led them to Farrah.

"Yes I know that. But that isn't the first time that has been used to wrong foot us is it?" Harry snapped.

He glanced to see Ruth shake her head as Tariq gave up and left her alone. He smiled slightly. _The boy would learn, Ruth took a while to loose her temper and even longer to simmer down when she had, the exact opposite to me_ he thought.

"No but Harry"

"Look, since she has been back in the UK there has been a sophisticated cyber attack on one of the World's oldest and most prestigious financial institutions. There has been a murder and two of my officers have been put in a situation where they could have been killed. To top it all off it has thrown Tessa bloody Phillips back in to the game" He shook his head as Adam watched "And we have Cotterdam to deal with again"

"What?" Adam was dumbfounded.

"Dimitri found a link between Cotterdam and this case. Towers have hinted that he knows more than the official story and Ruth is terrified" Harry sighed.

"No, Cotterdam isn't happening again. Towers was a backbencher in those days, in opposition. He can't know what really happened" Adam was incredulous.

"Unless he was there" Harry stated.

"Which he wasn't. We'd have known. Zaf and I covered all bases" Adam felt himself getting angry.

Both men turned sharply as Ruth barged in. She bit her bottom lip as she walked to Harry's desk; she glanced at Adam once as Adam watched her. There was no sign of the nervous Ruth that had run away and faked her own death so many years before.

"Harry, I think Yasmin is on the blink"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked back on to the Grid to see no sign of Lucas. The rest of the team were there, all rushing around frantically as they looked at computer printouts and tried to make sense of the information they were finding. Dimitri jogged down the steps to his desk as Ros walked straight to Harry's office.

"Private party or can anyone join in?" She stated as she barged in.

"Doesn't anyone knock these days?" Harry sighed.

"No" Ruth and Ros answered at the same time. Ruth couldn't help but smile as she saw Harry roll his eyes. Adam had the good graces to keep quiet as Ros took the seat next to him.

"Ros?" Harry started.

Ruth remained standing at the back of the office. She was too nervous to settle. Harry knew she was getting herself worked up.

"Shukkarier is an idiot. The planning had to come from Farrah, he doesn't have the sense he was born with." She folded her arms across her chest as she spoke. There was something wrong, something she had missed while she had been with Dimitri. Ros didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"Yasmin?" Harry turned to Ruth. "You spoke with her"

"Yes, there's something wrong there. I told her Mohammed tried to kill me. She didn't seem surprised" Ruth knew she was right.

"Perhaps she was used to his temper" Adam shrugged as Ruth narrowed her eyes. She didn't want him pursuing that line of thought. She knew she was right.

"Maybe, but I told her he was dead. She didn't flinch, she didn't even show any emotion, and only anger at what he had done"

"It's understandable to be angry when someone dies. Its part of the grieving" Harry caught her eye as he spoke._ Oh no you don't Harry, this isn't me and George. This is different._

"Yes, I know that. The seven stages of grief is in every textbook on psychology you care to read. But she seemed to already know he was dead. I don't want to believe it but I think Yasmin is on the blink" Ruth spoke calmly, as if trying to control her breathing.

"Possible"

Ros seemed to be the only one seriously considering what Ruth was saying. The thought had crossed her mind since it was discovered that Mohammed was the shooter.

"Thank you" Ruth answered sharply.

"Talk to her again. You are the only one that has been through what she has. Having to leave the UK and then being dragged back in to all this. She's going to be able to relate to you more than the rest of us, especially as you are both analysts" Ros dared Harry to contradict her. He held her gaze as Adam stood.

"Right, let me know when you have something" He dismissed the three officers.

As Ruth reached the door after Adam and Ruth left he caught her eye.

"Ruth, please wear a wire. If you are going to speak to Yasmin Hussein, wear a wire" She smiled at his concern.

"I'll be fine Harry" She smiled slightly as she rested her hand on the door handle. Adam and Ros were already walking towards their desks as she closed the door before turning back to him.

"Harry" She watched as he stood and poured himself a drink. The fact that he had substituted the scotch for water wasn't lost on her. She briefly wondered if it was what she had said the night before.

"Just be careful" Harry closed his eyes, even though his back was to her. "I know I won't be able to stop you talking to Yasmin but please be careful"

Ruth smiled as she walked towards him. She still wasn't use to having someone to worry about her. He turned slightly as he saw her leaning slightly on his desk.

"I will be careful. Like Ros said, Yasmin seems to be going through what I did, or at least that is what she wants us to think. She wants us to think that she needed Adam and the others to bring her back to the UK. She wants us to think that her life was ripped out from under her feet. But she asked Adam to get her home. Why? If she was happily married in Syria why would she want to come home?"

Harry replaced the water jug as she spoke and ran a hand over his face. He was tired and worried. Nodding once he looked past Ruth on to the main Grid. Lucas had returned. He briefly wondered where the Field Officer had been. He smiled slightly as Ruth touched his arm.

"We might be wrong about her, but there is something I can't trust about her. If you meet with her again, wear a wire and take a team with you" He held her gaze as she nodded.

"I'll have Zoe and Zaf there with me; she never met them in Syria. It'll be safer" Ruth smiled as he covered her hand with his larger one. He returned the smile; it seemed he was a little happier about the situation. Ruth reached the door before turning back to Harry.

"She was in Section K with Tessa yes? What if she meets with her before I get a chance to meet her again?" Ruth looked genuinely worried at the thought.

"Don't worry, leave Tessa to me" Harry returned to his paperwork as Ruth slipped out of the door and back to the Grid.

Tariq sat next to Malcolm as Zoe stood behind them staring at the computer screens. Both men had gone through the CCTV footage of the Bank. Tariq had got more and more agitated as time went on. The technology was basic to him and Malcolm. Zoe huffed as Tariq picked up his can of Red Bull.

"You've had enough of that" Zoe smiled slightly.

"Yes Mum" He rolled his eyes. It was well known that Tariq was probably borderline ADHD. It was a fact the boy was something of a genius but he had problems channelling the intellect when he was upset or stressed, which Malcolm noticed he was.

"Tariq, what is the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Tariq?" Zoe rested her hands on his shoulders as the image on the screen changed.

"I really want Shukkarier in prison, as quickly as possible for as long as possible" He placed the can back on the desk.

"Go on" Malcolm pressed a few keys.

"All this Allah is Great gets on my nerves. It makes it worse somehow. What he did" Malcolm glanced at Zoe as Zaf walked up to them.

"Yeah mate" Zaf shook his head. "People hide behind religion all the time. Remember those Christian fundamentalists we picked up a couple of years ago?" Malcolm nodded. "Mentalists alright" Zaf shook his head.

"Yeah" Tariq sighed "But it gives good Muslims a bad name. I mean you show me where The Koran says it's ok to go out and deliberately hurt people around you? Show me where the Koran condones violence. I hate people twisting a good thing for bad reasons"

Malcolm nodded; somehow the boy next to him seemed so much more naive than he had thought. So much younger than the rest of them. He nodded.

"I've been in this job for longer than I care to remember Tariq. What I have learnt is you will never stop people twisting what they know is essentially benign to make it seem evil. It isn't right, it certainly isn't fair. But we will stop them. You have to know that. Now, look at this image here" He tapped the screen "Can we make it clearer?"

Zoe felt Zaf rest his hand on her lower back and smiled as Tariq seemed to refocus on the work in hand. She glanced across the Grid to see Adam, Ros, Ruth and Lucas deep in conversation. Harry remained in his office. Zoe sighed; she could only wonder where this operation was taking them now.

**authors note. Bit wordy this one. Back to the action next time. Please review. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Stars**

Ruth looked up at the night sky. She was freezing but didn't regret leaving her jacket on the Grid. She had a lot to think about and knew she would be able to clear her head as she stared out over the London night sky. The city really was breathtaking she thought as she leant on the new barriers that surrounded the edge of the roof. _So much has happened. This case is insane_. She sighed as she heard familiar footsteps behind her.

"Ruth" His voice was low, almost as if he didn't really intend for her to hear him. She smiled as she watched the lights of the planes heading for Heathrow.

"You were shot" She stated.

"I know" He didn't know where that had come from. He still didn't know who had shot him or why. He was beginning to think they would never find out.

"It couldn't have been Mohammed. We have reliable intelligence he was in Syria" She felt him approach her as she continued to stare over the city. "But he shot Farrah, there were two gunmen. One here and one in Damascus, I didn't think they were connected at the time, not until Ros and I got to the flat. I think Ashgrove and Shukkarier were using Mohammed. His computer knowledge was outstanding. He knew more than Malcolm and Tariq. He was in Damascus. It couldn't have been him. It couldn't"

"I know" He repeated.

"Who was it then?" She turned slightly. The look in her eyes stopped Harry in his tracks. She was still angry. He wasn't sure what was the cause.

"I don't know Ruth" She loved the way he said her name.

"You could have died" Suddenly he realised why she was so angry. "You could have been killed. I don't know how you weren't. I saw the blood, I saw you close your eyes as the bullet hit you. I felt you fall against me. I don't know why you aren't dead" She shook her head as tears sprung to her eyes. She swiped them away, annoyed with herself that she had let her emotions get the better of her.

"Ruth" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind holding her body to him. "I have no idea why that bullet didn't kill me, all I know is I am bloody glad it didn't." He kissed her neck as she covered his hands with her own, ensuring there was no way he could leave. The bruises on her neck still made her wince slightly as he kissed her. She didn't stop him.

"Harry"

"Bloody hell Ruth, you are freezing" He turned her in his arms as he held her. "Are you trying to develop hypothermia?"

"Harry, Lucas was off the Grid on his own today" If Harry was perplexed by the sudden shift in conversation he didn't show it.

"And?"

"He didn't say where he was going. He didn't wear his tracker" She sighed. It had been her that had questioned Yasmin's loyalty. Now she cursed herself for doubting her friend. Harry sighed.

"He always does that"

"Normally with Ros or Zaf. Since Maya has been on the scene he had been doing it more and more. With Ros in her condition it is something to worry about" She pulled back to see Harry nod. "If he is in trouble, we need to be able to help him"

"We'll keep an eye, be there if needed" Harry was secretly as worried as Ruth but decided to keep his concerns to himself. She nodded as he pulled her back into his arms. She was silent as he held her.

"Not just me that nearly died though" He pushed her hair away from her neck as she flinched, the bruises still sore and red across her neck.

"I don't think he was going to strangle me" Ruth was very matter of fact. That scared Harry as much as anything else. "Possibly break my neck, but I don't know. The bruising is pretty consistent with either injury"

He had known she would analyse every detail of her time with Mohammed. He hated to even imagine how scared she must have been. He nodded slightly as he held her tighter. He had heard everything that had gone on in that room and been terrified.

"God Ruth" he sighed as he kissed her hair. "Don't ever scare me like that again" he almost whispered. Ruth pulled back and took his face in her hands.

"Harry, I've got to meet Yasmin tomorrow morning at the café opposite Lego land" She referred to the MI6 HQ at Vauxhall Square. Harry nodded "It will be fine, even if she is on the blink. Anyway Zaf will be there with Zoe. He'll keep an eye on me" She smiled as Harry nodded.

"He better" Ruth kissed him briefly on the lips, relieved that he tightened the grip he held her in slightly as she pulled back from him to rest her forehead against his.

"Harry" She breathed as he held her. She could see the determination in his eyes, there was no way he was going to let her get hurt again. "Take me home"

He nodded slightly before dipping his head and kissing her once more, delighted when it was Ruth that deepened the kiss, only breaking away from him for air. She touched her lips with her finger before letting him take her hand and lead her from the roof.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sarah paid the newsagent in the little kiosk for her newspaper and water as she saw Tessa walk towards her. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the woman approach. It seemed that the former spook had left the café a few feet away, a younger woman was still sat at the table she had left. _Yas? _Sarah thought as she saw Tessa walk towards her. There was no time to get away and Sarah was slightly pleased that Tessa seemed to have seen her and recognised who she was. The surprise that flickered across Tessa's face was brief but Sarah had seen it.

"Hello Tessa" Sarah gripped the bottle of mineral water for dear life.

"Sarah" Tessa narrowed her eyes briefly "When did you get out?"

"You know exactly when, you also know the conviction was overturned. I think the phrase my lawyer used was miscarriage of justice. They knew I was innocent, and I proved it. No thanks to the help of my superiors" Sarah wanted to be sick as she spoke to the woman in front of her.

"Yes, well Harry should have tried harder to help you" Tessa spat. "But that's the game Sarah. You knew that. The individual is expendable over the greater good"

"Indeed" Sarah glared as the tourists and shoppers continued to pass them. "Only Harry Pearce wasn't my superior. He wasn't the one that set me up was he? I knew then who it really was."

"You analysts always think you know everything."

"I wasn't an analyst Tessa. I was senior technical officer. I only ended up doing the analysis when you were running ghost agents. You told people we had still had Yasmin Thomas on the books when you had sent her half way round the world on secondment to 6. That's what Zoe Reynolds caught you for; it's what I caught you out with too. Only you couldn't set Zoe up the same way you did me. Be careful Tessa, karma and all that has a way of settling old scores"

"Are you threatening me Sarah Hughes? Or should I make that Sarah Wynn-Jones?"

"No, I'm not threatening you. Not yet. Keep away from Section D. Leave me and Malcolm alone. I'm not in the service anymore. I have nothing that I could threaten you with. Only the truth, which is all documented in the diaries I wrote when I was in prison" Tessa blanched.

"You wouldn't"

"Leave Section D alone. Leave Malcolm and me alone and whatever it is you are meeting Yasmin for, stop"

Sarah didn't know how her voice was so strong when she felt like crying at how this woman had destroyed her life. Then she realised she didn't feel as if her life had been destroyed, derailed for a few years but not destroyed. Tessa glared at Sarah before moving on. Sarah didn't watch her go; instead she wondered why a suited and suave looking Zaf was sat at the outdoor café table. She opened her bottle of water and found a place to sit. She was certain a Section D operation was in progress and wondered briefly if this had been the cause of Malcolm's sleepless nights.

Yasmin sat at the table, angry that Tessa had found her. It was her that was supposed to locate Tessa. Not the other way around. She ordered another coffee as she waited for Ruth. The bright blue sky she watched through the window of the café did nothing to appease her mood. She wondered what the Intel Analyst wanted to see her for as she saw the brunette make her way from the bus stop.

"I have eyeball" Zaf muttered as Zoe did a very good impression of a jogger stretching on the pavement.

"On Ruth rather than Zoe though mate" Adam muttered in his earpiece. He was sat in a surveillance van a few streets away with Malcolm.

"Yeah" Zaf muttered as he opened the can of pop on the table.

"Can we get this over and done with please" Malcolm muttered as Adam shook his head. As far as he was concerned he was the lucky one, sat in a fairly warm van while the others had to brave the late October weather.

"Not just her, Sarah is here. Malcolm's Sarah" Zoe sighed.

"What?"

"Co incidence mate, Sarah doesn't know what was going on does she?" Adam reassured Malcolm who was immediately worried his fiancé had stumbled in to something he didn't want her to.

"I'll check it out" Zaf stood and folded his paper before crossing the pavement to where the older woman was sitting.

"Zaf"

"Rumbled Sarah" He flashed his charm smile. "Either, disappear back in to the crowd or have a coffee with me to make this look convincing"

"Coffee it is. Are you always this cheeky?" She smiled back at the younger man.

"Oh yes" He laughed as the waiter came over. In the meantime Ruth had made it in to the café and had sat down opposite Yasmin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The café was busy with lunchtime traffic as Ruth ordered her tea. Yasmin tugged at the scarf around her neck.

"Ruth, you wanted to see me"

"Yes. Yes I did" Ruth sighed. She wanted to be wrong. She really didn't want to be sat in the café with her former friend doubting her loyalty. She thought of Harry and the way he had looked at her as she had left the Grid. She knew he desperately wanted her to stay in Thames House, but they had to know if Yasmin was on their side.

"Why?"

"How are you Yas? I mean all this has been awful."

"Mo being a traitor and a murderer you mean" Yasmin held Ruth's gaze. It was almost frightening how cold she sounded.

"Your husband being killed. Running back to the UK, ending up here in London. It's difficult I know" Ruth briefly glanced at her tea. She knew more than most how ghosts could suddenly remerge and rip your world away again.

"How could you possibly know?" Yasmin spat. Ruth sighed as she glanced up from her cup. She briefly wondered if Ros had based her Ice Queen image on the woman sat opposite her.

"You are not the only person it has happened to. Only I ended up in Cyprus rather than Syria" She stared as Yasmin frowned. "I lost everything twice, well the second time I think I knew it was only borrowed really. You expected to be with Mo forever didn't you?"

"Yes I did" Yasmin dropped her eyes as she noticed the wedding ring on Ruth's finger. "Things changed for you though didn't they? How long have you been married? Got kids?"

Ruth paused and held the woman's gaze. It was a topic she hated discussing. She adored her step kids and the baby but they weren't hers. Knowing she would have to answer and that Harry would hear the tapes she sighed.

"Two step children, you?"

"No no children, thank God. Urgh can you imagine me as a mother? I'd rather die" Yasmin laughed. Ruth couldn't understand the train of thought. She had always wanted a family, something she had never really been a part of, until now. Even Ros had referred to her as like a mum to the younger members of the Section.

"I dunno, stranger things have happened" Ruth smiled slightly.

"Like you marrying the boss? Adam told me"

"No I didn't" Adam spoke calmly but Ruth heard every word in her earpiece. She smiled slightly. She knew Yasmin was lying, all the markers were there.

"Yes, well" Ruth shrugged "Adam says a lot of things. Have you seen him since your return?"

"No, well not since I came in to Thames House for my debrief. I have been spending time with family and friends. Caught up with a few old faces. Back in touch with a few school friends. One is even a doctor" She shook her head.

"Really" Ruth had to get the tracker on Yasmin somehow. Time was running out.

"Yeah, Maya actually used what brain she had" Yasmin shook her head as Ruth pretended to knock her purse on to the floor. She tried to retrieve it as Yasmin rolled her eyes.

"Ruth, you will never change. Clumsy as ever" Yasmin laughed as Ruth unseen by Yasmin slipped the bug Tariq had given her into Yasmin's handbag.

"Yes" Ruth smiled "Congenitally clumsy, that's me"

For once Ruth was glad of her reputation as the office klutz. It had been years since she had been the happy go luck Ruth people assumed she had been. All that had gone out of the window years before she had ever joined Section D but the clumsiness had remained for years. Now for the first time she was glad that it was something people remembered her for. All they had to do now was listen and see what Yasmin really was playing at.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked back in to the Grid, he was as concerned as he was when he left. Ros walked straight over to Tariq as they saw the young techi officer was on his own.

"Any news?" Ros sat next to him.

"Not yet. Adam and the others went with Ruth, she's trying to get a bug on Yasmin"

"Yeah I know. Any news on Lucas?" Ros didn't want to ask about her husband. She knew he was a good officer and he had chosen them over Mia but there was still a nagging doubt that something was wrong.

"He called two minutes ago. Says he is meeting an asset at Kings Cross in half an hour." Tariq tapped away.

"Right" Ros stood up "I'm off to Kings Cross. He shouldn't be meeting assets on his own. He knows the protocol" Ros stood and walked towards the Pods as Beth and Dimitri entered. Tariq wondered if they really did have something to be worried about.

**authors note. I thought we could do with a little fluff in this chapter. Is Ros right to be worried? Will Yasmin find out she is being bugged? Are the team going to survive this intact? Or will Section D be changed forever? What about Sarah? Will her and Malcolm ever get married? More soon, if anyone is still reading this. x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Betrayal?**

Ros walked through the busy station platform as she looked around the crowds for any sign of Lucas. The regular commuters and tourists were not making things any easier for her. A shove in the back made her swear as she turned around to see a teenage girl apologise profusely for bumping in to her. Subconsciously Ros rested a hand on her swollen abdomen as she smiled slightly at the mortified girl as she looked around. Suddenly she wondered if following Lucas was such a good idea.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tariq was worried. He was sat at his computer looking at the data analysis they had retrieved from the failed attack on the bank. Apart from Zoe and Malcolm looking at CCTV footage from the bank the Grid was deserted. He sighed, for some reason he felt guilty, as if it was his fault that Ros had gone after Lucas. That he had somehow landed Lucas in it. He continued to tap away at the computer as the image on the monitor changed in front of him.

"Where's Ros?" Beth asked as she jogged down the steps to the main Grid. She looked flustered as she pulled her fleece jacket off. Malcolm glanced up and sighed at her casual appearance. He remembered a time when all security personnel had a dress code. It seemed that suits and smart casual had been abandoned by Tariq and Beth in favour of casual casual. Beth smiled as she sat in the chair next to her desk.

"Haven't seen her since she got back with Harry." Zoe answered

"Ok" Beth looked a little disgruntled.

"What's wrong Beth?" Malcolm knew the girl had something to say. He couldn't help but think the case had got out of hand.

"I dunno" She sighed, resting her head on one hand. "Syria is still bugging me. Something from the meet"

"So the bomb at the hotel didn't really bother you?" Tariq smirked as she shot him a filthy look.

"I reckon that was Mohammed Hussein, never prove it now he's dead though will we?" She was annoyed as Zoe and Malcolm both nodded slightly. Without a conviction there would be very little chance of pursuing that line of enquiry.

"I just have a bad feeling about that café. It's like someone wanted to stop Farrah telling us whatever it was she was going to tell us" She sighed as Adam joined them.

"Yeah" He ran a hand over his face as he sat down. "Someone wanted to shut Farrah up. I know Ros and Dimitri questioned Anil but I think we're still missing something" He leant back in his chair as he drank his coffee. Zoe nodded.

"But what?"

"Zoe, if we knew that we wouldn't be missing it would we?" He rolled his eyes as she pulled a face. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros crossed the platform at the station and stopped in her tracks, her view partially hidden by a pillar that she stepped slightly behind. It didn't matter how obscured she was what she saw could not be mistaken. Ros felt the ice around her heart freeze completely. She had trusted Lucas completely, heart, body and soul and now what she saw showed her what a mistake she had made.

Xxxxxxxx

Lucas had no idea he was being watched as the dark haired woman approached him smiling slightly. He returned the smile. Ros watched and felt sick. She was watching her worst nightmare unfold as Lucas kissed the dark haired woman. She would not cry, she would not let the rest of the world see what had happened to her. Lucas North was her husband but he was kissing his first girlfriend, the one who knew him as John. The one who thought he went to Dakar as one man but came home fifteen years later as another. A wry smile crept over her features as she began to see her husband was not meeting an asset but a mistress. Stepping silently back in to the crowd she registered Tariq talking in her earpiece. She didn't see Lucas look up as he finally realised something was wrong.

"No Tariq I didn't find him" She walked back to her car.

"Oh, do you want me to check the CCTV footage?" Tariq asked innocently.

"No thank you Tariq. Lucas is a bog boy, he can meet assets on his own. I've seen all I need to" She opened the car door with a look back at the station entrance.

"Oh, right. Beth has been looking for you" Tariq sensed Ros' voice had changed. He knew better than to argue. "Something about Syria?"

"I'm on my way back" The car door was slammed so hard the whole car shuddered under the force of the door. She would not cry, she couldn't. It hurt too much.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam sat at his desk debating whether he would get the sack if Harry caught him playing solitare on the computer again. He smiled slightly as he saw Ruth raise her eyebrow at him. She seemed to know what he was up to. Adam smiled his best _I'm innocent, honest! _smile at the Intel Analyst.

"Ruth" He looked up to see Harry talking on the phone in his office as she turned to face him.

"Yes Adam"

"Why did Dimitri think there was a link between our Syrian Cyber fiends and the Cotterdam file?"

"Adam" Ruth sighed. She knew he would push his luck, he wasn't about to change.

"Ruth" He countered.

"Who told you that? Dimitri got the file from the Registry. Towers seems to know details he couldn't and I think it's all coming back to haunt me" She sighed "Zaf says I am worrying over nothing. That I'm back and that's that" Ruth glanced across the Grid to see Harry look up.

"You are back. Cotteram is probably one of my greatest mistake, after not getting to Fiona in time" Adam glanced at the desk "You do know if I could go back, me and Zaf we'd talk you out of it? I wouldn't let the grief blind me anymore"

"Adam" Ruth sighed. "It happened, it's over and I am fine. Harry is fine. What happened is in the past. It's what we do isn't it? Tom used to say we kept our real selves in boxes. Take them out and look at them occasionally. I think he was right. I put that box away. George is dead. Nico is with Anna. He's fine, he's loved and when he's older if he wants to ask me questions then that's fine. Hopefully he'll move on and forget about me" She sighed as Adam knew she didn't mean the last part of the statement.

"Ruth, why the connection now?"

"Right, yes right" Ruth turned and tapped the computer on. "I think the case has very little to actually do with Mohammed Hussein. He was just the poor fool that got involved and ended up doing Farrah and Anil's dirty work"

"He was the brains behind the computer hack" Adam countered.

"Have you seen his medical records from before he went to Syria?" Adam was finding it difficult to see how Ruth could feel compassion for the man that had tried to literally squeeze the life out of her,

"What about them?"

"Nothing remarkable until the age of 13 when he was diagnosed with having Asperger's Syndrome. People with that are usually highly intelligent in one particular area. Many find a subject they like and then become an expert in it. In his case computers" Ruth sighed as she leant on her desk. She was tired and didn't think the case was as over as the others liked to think. She still didn't like the idea of Lucas disappearing from the Grid without telling anyone or wearing a wire. If she thought about it she was more worried about Amy and Ros than him. She was warming to her theme as the Pod doors opened. Lucas strolled in as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hi" He smiled as he approached Ruth's desk. Tariq shrugged as Lucas sat in Zaf's chair.

"What have we got?"

"I was thinking you could tell us that. You went to see the asset" Ruth knew something was wrong, she didn't know what but she could feel something wasn't right.

"Yeah, turned out to be nothing. Waste of time" He shrugged.

"Did Ros find you?" Adam asked as Lucas blanched a little.

"No, why?"

"She was looking for you. Tariq mentioned she was annoyed at you going off to meet an asset alone" Adam smiled "Under the thumb my friend" He laughed as Ruth smiled slightly.

"Never found me" He held Adam's gaze as he spoke.

"No?" Adam shrugged. There had been no sign of Ros since she had left the Grid. Lucas began to panic a little but knew he could never let it show._ Did she see? Does she know? What about Amy and the baby? What about Ros and me? What have I done? She knows about John but she doesn't know everything. It would kill her._ He pushed his chair away from the desk, ignoring the looks from Ruth and Adam as Harry entered the Grid.

"Good Lucas, you're back" He turned to the rest of the team "Where's Ros?"

"No idea" Ruth answered.

"Not seen her since she went after Lucas" Tariq sighed as he tried to get the others to realise how worried he was about their section chief. Malcolm nodded once as he seemed to realise what Tariq was trying to tell them.

"Find her" Harry instructed. "I want the whole team back on the Grid in under thirty minutes. Meeting" He walked back in to his office glaring as the phone on his office desk began to ring.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ros woke up feeling sick. She had no idea where she was as her eyes struggled to get used to the dark. She fought the nausea that overwhelmed her as she realised her head was bleeding and her hands tied firmly behind her back. The shadow of a man in her peripheral vision did nothing to ease the sense of dread that was burning in the pit of her stomach. The man seemed to have his back to her as she watched with no idea who had taken her. All she knew was that she was in serious trouble and no one knew she was missing. She briefly thought of Amy, knowing the little girl would be waiting for her. Her heart broke at the thought of the little girl wondering where she was.

"Ah awake I see Mrs North" The sandy haired man approached as Ros remained silent.

"Or should I call you Mrs Bateman? You do know your husband literally isnt the man you married? He's a liar and I think it is about time he paid for his lies" He pulled up a chair opposite her and smiled. Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Get your facts straight" She glared "It's Ms Myers to you"

He smiled again as Ros gave him her best death glare. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated the man opposite her. She had no idea who he was but he looked familiar to her for some reason. Wracking her brains she tried to think why she recognised him. He stood and crossed so he was almost touching her as he knelt down. She straightened her back as he ran his hand over her abdomen.

"Ms Myers, I think its about time your husband's past came back to haunt him. You see Yasmin Hussein knew, thats why he asked Tessa to send her away." He shook his head sadly. "Your friend Ruth is suspicious, as is your friend Malcolm. I've been watching and waiting for this day and now its time to make John see what he has done"

"You liar" She closed her eyes as he slapped her face.

"Really, well lets see what the great Harry Pearce has to say about this" He pulled a mobile from his pocket as Ros glared.

**authors note. Not much more left. I just wanted to show that all the spooks are haunted by something, not just Adam. Please review, even if you think its getting a bit rubbish, all the reviews help. Nearly finished now.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclainer not mine**

**Loose ends**

Harry sat at his desk. He felt physically sick as he put the phone back on his desk. Staring in to space he tried to control his temper as he thought of his section chief, dragged off to God knows where, by God knew who. He looked up as he sensed rather than saw Ruth enter his office.

"Harry" She watched as he looked up. The worry was already etched on his face. He knew what she was about to say.

"Yes?"

"Everyone is here. The team are in the Briefing Room" She bit her bottom lip as he nodded.

"Not quite everyone Ruth" He nodded towards the main Grid through the glass windows.

"No Tariq found something. Ros has been taken" Ruth sounded slightly panicked. It was only a few years earlier that no one would have imagined that the women would be friends, they were so different. Harry raised an eye in question.

"When you told him to find her, he activated the tracker on the pool car she had taken. Well, he found it. CCTV footage correlated with the signal from the tracker shows that the car was in the King's Cross area." She watched as he stood from behind his desk and crossed the small room to her.

"Go on" He placed his hands on her elbows as she crossed her arms.

"The car has been wrapped around a lamp post" She was on the verge of tears. "Malcolm went through the CCTV footage for that area of London in the time frame from when Tariq spoke to her until now. The car accident was not an accident. She was dragged from the car unconscious. We can't see the man who did it on the footage, he has his back to the camera the entire time" the words rushed out of Ruth's mouth before she drew breath. Harry stood stock still for a moment.

"I just had a phone call from the man that has her. She's alive so he says" Harry closed his eyes as he heard Ruth mutter a _Thank God _as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Does Lucas know?"

"No. Not yet. Find everything you can on a man called Vaughn. He says he knows Lucas from the old days and he has Ros" Harry couldn't hide the venom in his voice. His friend was in trouble and he didn't know what to do.

"Of course" Ruth stepped back "Why kidnap a pregnant woman? Why now?"

"I don't know Ruth. All this Vaughn man said was he knew Lucas and wanted to know if we knew about Albany and Cotterdam." Harry sighed.

"Albany? Cotterdam? Oh my God" Ruth turned and headed towards the exit. "Harry, the team are in the Briefing Room"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ros felt physically sick as she stared at the sandy haired man in front of her. He was knelt at her side. She gave him her best Ice Queen stare as he stood and retook his position in the chair opposite her.

"The bleeding on your head has stopped" He talked almost conversationally

"Aren't I lucky" Ros deadpanned

"Yes, you are. The only reason you are alive is because even I am not twisted enough to kill someone so heavily pregnant" He glared at Ros as she felt the baby kick in her abdomen. She wanted to scream but kept quiet. "I spoke to Harry Pearce. He knows you are with me. I don't think it will take him long to work out why. Tell me. Did you know about Lucas' past?"

"I know my husband" Ros stared as her captor laughed.

"Good. That's good to know. Do you know he is responsible for the death of seventeen people in a bombing in Dakar in 1995? That he killed a man and assumed his identity? Do you know that Lucas North is nothing but a terrorist? No thought not" He laughed as Ros remained silent. He had no idea what was going through Ros' head. All she knew was she had to get back home, to Amy and the Grid. Right at that moment Lucas was the last person she wanted to see.

"You think you know someone eh?" Her captor shook his head as he reached out and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You had the perfect family, a man who loved you and a beautiful daughter. All lies, all of it" he kissed her cheek tenderly as Ros fought the urge to wretch.

"Touch my daughter, even think about touching my child and I promise you I will kill you. They won't even be able to identify your remains" Ros' voice was strangely calm, almost as if it was detached from her body. He knew she meant every word.

"You think you are atoning for what happened to your friend almost two years ago" He sat back in the chair. "For what happened to your child's godmother a few years ago. You see I was there, when John was in prison I was there watching the whole time, drinking in the same club as Mace. I saw Harry attack him. I befriended Yasmin Hussein when I knew her husband was working with Ashgrove, courted Tessa Phillips. All to bring you here" He sounded pleased with himself.

"Let me get this straight" Ros glared "You have known the movements of Section D for the past what? Decade? You know about Joanna Portman?" She glared.

"I was there, with the Bendorff Group. I saw you slump to the floor. I watched as John picked you up. Saw the way he cared for you" He smirked. "I drank with Oliver Mace; Tessa Phillips took the work William Ashgrove sent her way because I vouched for him as we lay in bed. Yasmin Hussein knew her husband worked for me that is why she ran to Adam Carter. That was why I ordered her dead, along with Carter. Unfortunately Mo couldn't bring himself to kill her. Well either that or he is a lousy shot. But over the last two years or so I have watched and waited. I have watched how Lucas North aka John Bateman cares for you. How he fell for you. It is that care that will destroy him" He smiled as Ros remained deadpan.

"Really? Well you are two years too late. We're getting divorced" Ros wasn't even sure if she was lying. He smirked.

"Am I?"

"Why are you telling me all this? Do I actually look like a catholic priest? If you want to appease your soul tell it someone who can give you absolution. Because right now I would love nothing more than to watch you rot in Hell" Ros was silenced by the blow to her head as Vaughn laughed as the dark haired woman that Ros had seen kiss Lucas rubbed the knuckles on her left hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked in to the Briefing Room, mentally stopping himself from looking at Ros' empty chair. He looked around the room and mentally ticked off a register._ Ruth, Adam, Zaf, Beth, Zoe, Dimitri, Malcolm, Tariq, Lucas. Ros we will find you._

"Everyone" He took his seat at the top of the table.

"Where's Ros?" Beth asked again. Lucas shrugged. He had a feeling something had happened. He hoped he was wrong.

"That is something I intend to find out." Harry took his seat. "It seems all this relates back to a case fifteen years ago." Lucas began to pale as he prayed Harry wasn't referring to what he thought he was.

"Harry?" Adam was worried about his friend.

"Ros has been taken. Her car run off the road" Lucas felt sick. He closed his eyes briefly._ No _he closed his eyes as he began to think he was never going to get the chance to really explain. Ruth stared at Lucas as Harry spoke. She knew it was incredibly cold of Harry to announce it in the Briefing Room. But they had both been beginning to doubt Lucas' loyalty.

"Why?" Zoe was incredulous "Why has Ros been taken?"

"I think she was taken by the same man that shot me" Harry stated.

"What?" Ruth's head snapped round.

"Just after I asked you to find Ros, Tariq I received a phone call. A man calling himself Vaughn said he had Ros. That she was still alive, although I have no proof of that. Ruth, find out everything there is to know about Albany, Vaughn and a man called John Bateman" He deliberately looked at Lucas as he spoke. "Also, anything that could connect them to our current concerns."

"Yes Harry" Ruth was at a loss but knew she was going to be spending the rest of the day with her head buried in files from the Registry.

"Dimitri, you and Beth look into whatever we have on Shukkarier and Ashgrove. Ashgrove knows far more than he is telling us. I don't buy the insanity plea he was trying on" Harry watched as the blonde girl nodded.

"Adam"

"I'm going to interview Shukkarier"

"No you bloody well are not!" Harry was on his feet as Lucas pushed his chair back. "Adam Carter, that man is related to the monster that killed Fiona in cold blood. Any chance of a conviction goes out the window when you walk in that interview room. No you are bloody not talking to him." Harry yelled as Adam glared "What you will do is assume the position of Section Chief until Ros is back"

Adam nodded slightly as he realised Harry was deadly serious and also completely right. He took a deep breath as he looked towards Zoe, allowing Harry to regain some composure.

"Zoe, you and Zaf charge Shukkarier with whatever parts of the Act we can get him on" Adam spoke calmly. Zoe nodded as she and Zaf stood up.

"Lucas" Harry raised a hand.

"No Adam. Lucas is with me. Everyone else please get on with your allotted tasks. No stone unturned, no collar unfelt. We will have Ros Myers back on this Grid before we go home tonight" Harry stood once more, signalling the meeting was over. Ruth smiled slightly as the assembled spooks left the Briefing Room. Lucas had been silent throughout the meeting.

"Lucas" Harry spoke calmly as the field officer reached the door. "A word please"

Ruth closed her eyes as she heard her husband speak. She knew there was an explosion coming. If any harm came to Ros, because Lucas didn't tell them something she knew Harry would never be able to forgive him or himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**authors note. Will Maya kill Ros? Is Ruth safe? What will happen when Harry and Lucas talk and has Vaughn been behind the whole thing? Please review. Nearly finished and I have an idea for a very fluffyish Christmas fic. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer not mine**

**What's in a name?**

Ruth glanced towards the Briefing Room, aware that someone had closed the door behind her when she had left. Harry and Lucas remained behind. She had seen the anger etched on Harry's face as she had left; he rarely lost his temper to such an extent these days. In her time on the Grid and knowing Harry as she did there were only two people that had made him loose his temper to such an extent, Juliet and Mace. Part of her felt slightly sorry for Lucas. She sighed as she pictured the fall out. Adam threw himself in the chair next to her.

"So" He watched as she turned to him "Who is John Bateman exactly?""Not sure, someone Lucas knows? You saw the way Harry looked at him"

Ruth tapped the name in to the search engine as raised voices filtered through the Briefing Room door. Adam shook his head slightly as Harry's voice could be made out through the thick oak door. Ruth looked up and bit her bottom lip as Dimitri pulled on his leather jacket.

"Oi! Pearce stop being so nosy" He laughed as Adam rolled his eyes. She knew whatever was going on in the Briefing Room was not only bad for Harry's blood pressure but was going to change Section D irrevocably. She turned away as Lucas could be heard shouting back at Harry.

Xxx

Ros really wanted to kill the people in front of her. She had regained consciousness a moment after the woman she now knew was Maya had hit her. She kept her eyes closed and her mouth shut in the hope she would find out what the hell was going on. The only thing she had heard so far was that the Sandy haired man was called Vaughan and that they had something against Lucas. She didn't know what. She opened her eyes slightly to see Vaughan talking on the phone. Maya sat in the chair opposite her and leant forward, Ros tried not to wince as she felt her hair pulled away from her face.

"Sleeping beauty is back with us" Maya announced as Vaughan walked towards them.

"Leave her alone" Vaughan barked "She's no good to us if John thinks she is dead"

Ros glared at the dark haired woman wondering what Lucas had ever seen in her. Maya smiled slightly as she watched Ros stare straight ahead.

"I did tell you" Maya spoke calmly. "Didn't I? I did tell you my John would never want to be around you and your brats" Ros remained silent; she knew she had been wrong to trust Lucas. _How could I be so wrong? Why didn't I listen to myself? Lovers leave, friends annoy and family mess with your head. Please don't let them be right, please don't be a traitor Lucas, please don't let everything we had be based on a lie._

_Xx_

Harry stared at the man in front of him. He had known Lucas for almost fifteen years had insisted he was seconded to Section B in the days when Tom Quinn was his brightest and best. He had fought to get him back from Russia, had watched as he had married Ros, had considered him a friend when he needed someone to go back to Russia during the Sugar horse nightmare. Now he felt that he didn't know the man in front of him at all. _Was I really so wrong? I missed Connie's treachery, missed Sam's meltdown until it was too late. Didn't see Tom was on the blink until it was blindingly obvious. I am getting too old for all this_.

"You are John Bateman" Harry stated. He was too exhausted to yell, he had a feeling they were loosing Ros and Lucas for good. He felt sick at the sight of Lucas, but would not let himself look away.

"Yes, my birth name is John Lucas Bateman" Lucas slumped in the chair in front of him. After almost twenty years of living a lie, now only the truth would do. "It isn't important now; Ros is out there with some psychopath. We have to find her! NONE OF THIS MATTERS NOW!" Lucas stood and paced the room, mildly shocked when the chair Harry had previously been sat in was sent hurtling across the room.

"IT MATTERS PRECISELY BECAUSE ROS IS MISSING!" Harry yelled. "Does she know?"

"No, not all of it. I told her a little before you sent us to Syria" Lucas stared at the deep burgundy carpet.

"She knows I went to Dakar 15 years ago. She knows I was young and incredible naive in those days. I had been recruited to Section K and was on loan to Special Forces. They needed someone with a photographic memory" Lucas sighed. The memories had been buried for so long; he was surprised he could recall them with such clarity. "I was used, I was stupid and I thought we were there to do some good"

"I have been told that you are responsible for the deaths, murders of fifteen people" Harry leant across the desk staring directly at him as Lucas shook his head.

"No" Lucas almost whispered "No, I'm being set up! I didn't kill those people. I was there yes I admit I was there but I never planted the bomb. I was there to work. A black op" Lucas was almost on the verge of tears. Harry nodded. How many of them have I asked the team to go on? How many has Lucas/John whatever his name is volunteered for? Shit, what do I do? How do we get Ros back?

"Dakar Lucas. Or should I call you John?" Lucas looked up "Who is Vaughan? What does he have on you?"

"He is the one we didn't stop" Lucas ran a hand through his black hair. All he could think of was finding Ros. He didn't care if he had to blow his cover, Ros was more important than worrying about anything Harry could do.

"I'd been in Section K for three months when I was seconded to Special Forces. It was meant to be a black op Harry. No one was meant to die." Lucas thumped the table in front of him. "You have to believe me"

"I do not _have_ believe anything" Harry almost barked. He could see how scared the younger man really was.

"I am being blackmailed" He was on the verge of tears. He wanted to be off the Grid, to check on Amy and find Ros. "Maya, she has been blackmailing me for weeks, leave Ros or pay the price. She knew me before Dakar. When I came back and Tom and Yasmin helped me I never told her I had changed my name. It was safer for her, especially as Vaughan was still out there. I thought she was going to just disappear and leave us alone once she saw how happy Ros and I are, once she found out about the children" He slumped in the chair.

"Who knew about the name change?"

"My brother Guy knew at the time. Mum was already dead. You know she died when me and Guy were boys. Hadn't seen my father for years but as Guy and I already had different surnames because I'm from Mum's second marriage he didn't care that we had different names. Vaughan was my commanding officer. He planted the bomb. When I found out he said he'd kill me. I wasn't much older than Tariq and I was terrified. So when I got home I asked Tom and Yasmin to help. Yasmin created a watertight legend. I am Lucas North. My name was changed quietly but legally. All above board" He sighed "Now Vaughan wants his hands on the Albany and Cotterdam files. Clear his name with more lies"

"Where is he? Clear his name over what?" Harry paced the room as he spoke. The anger was still palpable.

"HARRY!" Ruth barged in to the room as both men turned to face her.

"What?" Harry instantly regretted snapping at her.

"Ros. We have a location for her. Tariq has a possible location. Vaughan is the man on the CCTV. He took her, he is ex Special Forces. Dimitri recognised him on the facial recognition programme. He was kicked out in 1997 for gross misconduct. He was Court Martial for attempted murder, rape and various other cases of gross misconduct." She waited as Harry gave her his full attention. "He's also wanted in connection with a number of bombings in the late 1990s in Africa and the Middle East. Last seen in the UK the same day you were arrested for attacking Mace" Ruth had barely breathed throughout her explanation. Lucas shot a quizzical look at Harry, he had no idea Harry had ever attacked Mace.

"Ruth, what file did you find all this in?" Harry had calmed at her words. Her research seemed to back up what Lucas was telling her.

"His military record file. Once Dimitri had ID'd him for me I got hold of the MOD and had a little look in their database. I'm sure they wont mind" She flashed a slight smile. Harry knew she was probably the best hacker they had. Once again he was relieved she was on their side.

"Sir Thomas Albany chaired the Court Martial. He died in 2007, a heart attack. But the file wont be made public record until 2037. It is that bad" Harry closed his eyes as he realised exactly how dangerous the man that had Ros really was.

"We know where she is likely to be" Ruth felt sorry for the man in front of her. Lucas nodded.

"Good. He's dangerous Ruth. A psychopath. One of the people he killed was five months pregnant" His voice cracked, uncharacteristically betraying the emotion.

"Zaf and Adam are already on their way. I called Yasmin, she found the bug but she agreed to help. Told me about you and Vaughan and Dakar. I may have been wrong about her being on the blink; I think she was just as scared as you are"

"She saved my life back then. Her and Tom Quinn saved me" He shook his head as Ruth rested a hand on her arm.

"Yes. Now we save Ros. Put this case to bed" Ruth smiled slightly as she turned and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry drove the land rover through the West London streets like a man possessed. Zoe hung on for dear life as she sat next to him. The traffic seemed to blur as they passed.

"Why now?" Zoe asked. "Is this all tied in to Adam and the others going to Syria?"

"Yes" Harry turned the corner and wondered if doing so in fourth gear was the best idea as the brakes squealed in protest. He was still piecing together the information himself.

"If Vaughan saw me hit Mace all those years ago he's been watching us for years. There's a fair chance the bastard has been haunting us for years, waiting for Lucas to return, for something else. I don't know" Harry hated it. Zoe nodded once; she wasn't used to seeing her boss trying to make sense of things. It was normally so clear to him and she was the one running to catch up.

"Special ops do have a knack of only being seen when they want to be" Zoë's cut glass accent more apparent now she was stressed.

"Watching the watchers" Harry could barely contain his fury as he sped through the West London streets. He only hoped they would be in time.

Xxxxxx

Ruth watched for a moment as Tariq began frantically tapping keys on the printer. There had been no word from Harry or the others for the last thirty minutes. Zaf and Lucas had followed Zoe and Harry while Adam and Beth had checked out a tip off on Maya. Only Tariq and Malcolm remained on the Grid with Ruth. Dimitri had been speaking to a former colleague in the SBS, trying to find out anything on Vaughan. Ruth was startled by the phone on her desk ringing. Abruptly she snapped the receiver up.

"Yes?" She paused and closed her eyes. "Thank you"

Malcolm shook his head as he began tapping a few keys on the computer in front of him.

"Get Harry for me" Ruth instructed as Malcolm raised an eyebrow. He knew his friend only got demanding when she was scared. She looked away as he raised an eyebrow.

"Comms are dead. Sorry Ruth" Ruth swore at his reply.

"Sorry Malcolm" Ruth snatched her purse from the desk.

"It would appear someone has activated a very sophisticated Faraday Cage around the area. She nodded, the only way to get the information to Harry was to go there and tell him herself.

"Keep trying, please"

"Ruth!" Tariq turned in his chair "What do we tell him?"

"I'm on my way. Ashgrove has escaped, he left the secure psychiatric unit an hour ago" The Pod doors closed around her as Tariq stared. He couldn't help the sense of dread that burned in the pit of his stomach.

**author's note. Will Ruth find Harry and the others in time? Is Ros ok? More soon. Please review xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer not mine. Appologies for the swear words. Not many but fairly strong.**

**Final Showdown**

Ruth almost ran from the Grid as she made her way towards the pool car she had ordered. The car park was deserted, the only sound her heels clicking on the contrete pavement as she made her way towards the small blue Vauxhall Nova she had commandeered earlier. She hated driving in London but knew her only chance of getting the information to Harry was to risk the West London rush hour traffic and hope she made it in time. The cold began to permeate her bones as she realised that her navy blue jacket was still hung over the back of the chair in the Grid. Cursing herself she screamed as a hand grabbed her arm.

"Ruth" Dimitri called as she rounded on him, ready to use what little self defence she remembered from her induction a million years ago.

"Dimitri!" She pulled her arm free " Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

The blonde SBS man smiled slightly as he stepped back from her. He shrugged and looked at the floor, in the same way Wes did when he was caught out doing something he shouldn't be. In that moment Ruth knew she could no more stay angry with him than she could Zaf or Adam. Smiling slightly she backed away towards the pool car.

"I have to go"

"Where?" Dimitri frowned.

"We have a location for Ros. Well, we think we do" Ruth clicked off the car alarm as she spoke. "The others have already left. Ashgrove escaped and all comms are down"

"No way" Dimitri took the keys from her as she began to protest. "Harry and the others would never forgive me if anything happened to you. I'll drive." He opened the driver's side door and got in, leaving Ruth no alternative but to go around the small car and get in. Dimitri had driven off before she had even had the chance to fasten her seatbelt.

"The comms are dead" Ruth repeated. She wanted to make sure Dimitri knew exactly how serious that was. There was no help. If something went wrong then that was it, they were on their own.

"Yeah you said" Dimitri clenched his jaw as Ruth got a glimpse of what the mild mannered cheeky SBS man was really made of. "Now, Pearce. What was it with you, Harry and Cotterdam?"

"Zaf told you. Ros ordered full disclosure" Ruth stared out of the passenger side window.

"Yeah" Dimitri nodded "But that is Zaf's version of full disclosure. What happened?"

"I died" Dimitri said nothing as he shot through the amber traffic lights as other motorist angrily blared their horns and swore at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the lock on the old fashioned front door. The house reminded him of the house Ruth lived in when they had first met. _That lock should be easy to pick_. He glanced at Zoe as he pulled his old fashioned lock pick from his jacket pocket. She rolled her eyes, knowing some things would never change.

"Adam and Beth are round the back" Zoe whispered as the lock gave way. "Lucas and Zaf are here somewhere"

"Yes" Harry answered sharply. Zoe closed her eyes as she drew her gun. There was a chance she was going to find her Section Chief at any moment and she dreaded to think what state the woman would be in when they did find her._ It's Ros, the woman is indistructable._ Zoe silently reasoned to herself._ Well, usually but at 20 weeks pregnant can she really be as tough as usual. Christ I hope we find her before Lucas does._ Zoe stepped in to the house as Harry pointed to the carpeted stair case in front of them. With a brief nod Zoe made her way up the stairs as Harry followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Now you are in trouble girl_ Ros thought as she looked around the dirty and damp basement she had been dumped in. The walls were too close together. She couldn't catch her breath, the nausea washing over her in waves. She couldn't control the shaking. _Breathe. Just keep breathing, everything else will follow._ Ros tried to calm herself down. The panic attacks that had crept up on her after the hotel bomb were back with a vengence. She fought to keep her eyes open as she saw the image of Andrew Lawrence in her arms, immobile and struggling to breathe. _He was too heavy, she couldn't drag him as far as the lifts, there was no air. There was no time. There was never any time. Closing her eyes for a moment she fought the urge to scream as she looked down to see the person in her arms wasn't Andrew. This time it was Amy. _The sobs that rose from her throat was uncontrollable as she fought the image of her daughter, immobile and scared in her arms.

"It is ok" Ros jolted her eyes open as she heard the voice of the woman she never thought she would hear again.

"Jo"

"Yup" The blonde spook smiled

"What?"

"Still dead Ros. You are going to get out of this. There is time. Zaf and the others are on the way" Ros stared directly at the almost transparent figure of the girl she had killed.

"I" Ros was lost for words.

"Amy is sweet, by the way. Motherhood suits you. I always thought Joe was a good name for a boy" Jo winked as Ros continued to stare. She smiled sadly at the woman in front of her. It was a rare occasion to see Ros Myers lost for words.

"Yes, you are seeing a ghost and yes you are insane. Dehydration and fear will do that. So don't worry. Help is coming but you are going to have to help them too" Ros frowned as the image of Jo vanished as she opened her eyes.

"Jo" She whispered as the baby inside her began to kick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was terrified. He had reached the Town House just before Harry and the others. Adam had caught up with him as he had ran from the Grid. The blonde spook initially distrustful of him had finally relented and gone with him. Although Lucas understood if anything had happened to Ros Adam would blame him. He sighed as he looked up at the door to the house, Adam was beside him.

"Three stories I reckon" Adam spoke quietly.

"Yeah"

"Right, spotted someone in the window upstairs. Dark haired female" Adam turned his back to the door. "We could wait for the others"

Lucas nodded once. He knew they weren't going to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm tapped angrily at the computer in front of him as he tried to break the Faraday Cage. Tariq ran a hand through his dark hair as he watched the older man. He had never seen him angry before. Tapping away at his own computer he stopped for a moment before turning to Malcolm.

"The mobile networks are all down for that area of West London. I can't get a signal on any of the phones in that area."

"Ah"

"Malcolm?"

"Someone has utilized an extremely sophisticated Faraday Cage." Malcolm began to explain "Whoever he or she is they are extremely knowledgable regarding computers and communications software"

"But every mobile network? Even we can't do that" Tariq shook his head.

"Yes we can. In times of extreme threat there are certain people that can disable the mobile telecommunications network. It has been done in the past. Only a handful of people have the password and everytime it happens the passwords are changed." Malcolm continued to tap away.

"Who? Harry?" Tariq was genuinely impressed that something so complex as the major mobile networks could be brought to their knees on the whim of the security services.

"No, he has the security clearance needed but refused to be told. Another thing his enemies could use against him. The Home Secretary knows, again the passwords are changed every time the Home Secretary changes, the Prime Minister, The Director General of MI 5 and 6 and myself" Malcolm sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Cool" Tariq smiled sadly Malcolm suddenly felt very old.

"I see no correlation between what I just told you and the temperature" Tariq shook his head as Malcolm spoke.

"You keep trying to break the Faraday Cage and I am going to keep trying to get hold of Ruth" Malcolm couldn't help but think his young friend had a new toy he wanted to try out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was opening the car door before Dimitri had even switched the engine off. He cursed as he hurried after her. The cold November air made him catch his breath as he reached the other end of the pavement where she was stood. He watched as she stared at the extremely expensive looking Town House. She's seen streets like this in the OK and Hello magazines Zoe left around the Grid. Whoever lived in the house in front of her was inordinantly wealthy. It didn't fit with what she knew.

"This house is registered to Maya" She sighed.

"And?"

"How does a junior doctor afford something like this?" She turned to see Dimitri shrug. "I'm going to find out" Dimitri swore under his breath as she ran up the steps, rang the door bell and promptly turned and ran away. She grabbed Dimitri's arm as she passed. He didn't understand what had just happened as he followed her down the alley way.

"Ruth!" He laughed "Didn't think you were the type of girl to drag boys in to alley ways!"

"Alot of things you dont know about me" Ruth stared along the street as a sandy haired man opened the door. "Well, this is definately the right house"

"You are bonkers" Dimitri laughed as Ruth shot him a dirty look.

"May be" She agreed as she walked along the alleyway. "These big posh houses tend to have basements. Where would you hide someone you didn't want found?"

"Basement" Dimitri could see what his friend was suggesting. Two minutes later he had climbed the garden wall and let her in to the small garden at the back of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Zoe had made it in to the house undetected and reached the top of the staircase as the door bell rang. Harry froze immediately as Zoe silently checked her gun. He shook his head, certain he had heard Dimitri's voice outside. She nodded as she lowered the gun. He could feel the tension radiating off the field officer in waves.

"Nothing up here" She almost whispered.

"No"

"What now?"

"Lets make the home owners aware we are paying them a visit" Harry turned and crept back down the stairs. He watched as Zoe took a deep breath before following him. She had a fair idea that Adam, Lucas, Beth and Zaf were close by. She only hoped they were in time to find Ros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth checked her gun as she felt someone creep up behind. There was no sound but she could sense someone behind her. Zaf had gone to talk to the man that lived next door, hoping that he could get some information about the people who lived in the house. Beth had no doubt he would find out more than she could. He definately had the gift of the gab and the lovable smile to go with it. The old couple next door would be putty in his hands. Beth tensed as she realised that whoever was behind her was not Zaf. Waiting a spliut second she rounded on her assailant, gun pointed directly at his head.

"Bailey, chill out" Dimitri pushed her arm so the gun was pointed at the terracota plant pot in the corner.

"You idiot" Beth hissed.

"Yeah, but you love me. Anyway, inspector gadget here thinks there is a fair chance our boss is in the basement." He explained as Beth turned to see her friend walking towards the small trap door on the floor a few feet away.

"Looks like an old fashioned coal shaft" Beth stated as Ruth nodded. _She's down there. I know she is. Shit where is everyone? _Ruth closed her eyes as she pulled on the trap door. It wouldn't budge.

"Let me" Dimitri gently eased Ruth out of the way as he tugged on the trap door. It gave way slightly as Beth knelt to help him open the old iron door more fully. Ruth glanced towards the house, knowing there had to be a way in to the basement from inside the house. She also knew Harry and the others were more than likely inside. She had two choices, climb in to the basement or take her chances at the house. Dimitri glanced at her as if expecting an order. Before she could think she had made her way in to the basement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was terrified. He heard the click of the gun as he felt the metal bite into the skin of his neck. Adam was three foot in front of him, eyes wide as he stared at the petite woman holding the gun on his friend.

"Maya" Adam stated. He knew he had to keep her talking.

"Why didn't you just do as you were told John? This is all your fault. Everything is your fault" She ignored Adam completely. No one heard Harry and Zoe reach the ground floor. Adam glanced towards what seemed to be an entrance to the cellar.

"I know" Lucas really believed she was right. Everything, from Farrah's assasination in Syria to Ros being taken was his fault.

"Why didn't you listen?" She pushed the gun a little harder in to his skin, marking the pale flesh.

"Maya, it's difficult to explain with a gun stuck in my neck"

"Bastard"

"Probably" Adam answered for him. "What the hell is all this about?"

"You could never understand" She finally stared at Adam. He raised his eyebrows.

"No? Because only you have the monopoly on confusion and grief. Only you have lost someone you love. What could anyone else possibly know?" Adam knew he was goading her. Lucas shot him a look as Adam smiled slightly. "And here you are with a gun pointed at the man you are supposed to be in love with. If that's what love does to you, well you can stick it."

"You don't know anything" Her voice wavered as Lucas felt the gun slip from the position on his neck.

"So? Explain then. He certainly hasn't told me anything" Adam glared slightly at Lucas as the dark haired spook remained silent and frowned.

Maya sighed slightly, the tears now forming in her eyes made her blink. Adam knew he was getting to her. He stepped forward as she took a deep breath.

"Explain it Maya. How does a doctor, someone who is supposed to heal people, help them end up pointing a gun at someone?" Adam tried his best charm smile. Maya looked directly in his blue eyes. She was about to speak when a blood curdling scream caused them all to jump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry froze. He knew the scream had come from the basement. He couldn't move. He knew instantly who was screaming. Zoe tapped him on the arm as she ran past him towards the basement entrance.

"Ruth" He sighed as he sent up a silent prayer he was wrong. She hadn't followed them. He forced his legs to work as he saw Zoe disappear in to the basement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ruth had found the small basement two seconds before Beth and Dimitri had. The door was locked but she was certain Ros was inside. She could hear someone talking. Dimitri reached her as she pressed her ear against the door.

"Ros is in there" She whispered.

"You sure?" Beth asked. Dimitri raised his eyebrows. "Only asking" Beth hissed. Ruth rolled her eyes, sometimes the two new agents made her feel incredibly old.

xxxxxxxx

Ros opened her eyes. She wasnt alone. Someone was in the room with her. She didn't know who. Straining to listen she heard footsteps as William Ashgrove crouched in front of her. Ros bit her lip as the first thing she thought was _oh shit._

_"_Section Chief Ros Myers" He shook his head. "Section Chief Ros Bateman" He laughed. "You don't even know your own name."

Ros shot him her best death glare. The odious little man in front of her was supposed to be in a secure psychiatric institution waiting to be assessed for psychosis. He was not supposed to be with her. She remained silent as the oak door opposite her chair banged. Someone was trying to get to her from the other side. It banged a second and then third time before it gave way. Dimitri was immediately in front of her as Ashgrove hid in the shadows.

"Ros" He crossed to her as Ruth entered the room. Beth looked along the corridor, watching and waiting for any sign they had company. Dimitri was at Ros' side as he tried to untie her. Ros shook her head.

"No" She was relieved to see him but knew something else was about to happen.

"Have you out of here in a sec" He turned abruptly as he heard Ruth swear. Ashgrove had jumped her from behind, knocking her to the floor as she kicked out, causing him to loose his balance. Dimitri swore as he saw her scramble with him as they both tried to control the gun Ashgrove was carrying. Dimitri quickly freed Ros as Beth entered the room pointing her gun at Ashgrove. She was scared to make the shot, knowing she could easily kill her friend.

"Let her go!" Beth demanded. Ruth managed to get the gun away from her face. She pushed her hand against his face trying to get him to give his grip up on her. Dimitri was across the room, aware that Ros had got to her feet but slumped against the wall. Her legs had completely given up on her. She yelled for Dimitri to take the shot, knowing Beth couldn't.

A gun went off as Ruth screamed. Footsteps could be heard running towards them as Dimitri pulled Ashgrove away from Ruth. Lucas rounded the doorway, almost knocking Beth from her feet as Harry reached them. He looked at Lucas with utter contempt before seeing his friend slumped in the corner, holding her abdomen and breathing heavily as Beth leant over Ruth, talking quietly.

"Come on Ruth. Open your eyes. Come on. Harry's here" Beth's voice cracked as she looked up to see Harry staring at Ruth's still body, slumped on the concrete floor.

**authors note. Last chapter up soon! Please review. Even if this bit is rubbish, let me know.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Fear**

Harry stared at the white tiled floor as he waited. He hated hospitals, he always had. Sighing he realised he had spent far too much time waiting for friends and loved ones in hospital corridors. He looked up to see Beth walk towards him.

"Any news?" Beth looked up at him. He could see she was clearly shaken. If she had taken the shot then there was a fair chance she could have killed her friend. She didn't and Ruth was back in A&E anyway.

"Not yet. I know they have taken Ros to the Antenatal Ward to be checked over" Beth nodded as Harry spoke. She hadn't seen either Ruth or Ros since they had left the basement. She remembered the bemused look on Zaf's face as he returned from questioning the neighbours about Vaughan and Maya.

"She's going to be ok" Beth spoke with more conviction than she felt.

"Beth, go home. Get some rest. It has been a trying day" Harry knew his words were inadequate but he really didn't know how else to describe it. The blonde woman nodded.

"I'm waiting for Dimitri. He's going to give me a lift." She smiled slightly. Harry briefly wondered if the smile was significant, but then knowing his trainer clad junior officer he decided it probably wasn't. If it was Dimitri Levandis didn't know what he had let himself in for.

Xxxxxxxx

Ros stared at the pale blue wall of the maternity unit. She wanted to go home. She briefly glanced at the IV in her arm. The sense of relief when she had seen her baby's heart beat on the scan still overwhelmed her. She was fine and so was her baby. She rested her head back on the pillow as the door to her room opened.

"Hi"

She looked up to see Adam in the doorway. He smiled as he crossed the room to her.

"How are you feeling Ros?" He pulled the plastic chair up to the edge of her bed "Didn't have time to buy any grapes" He smiled as he sat down.

"Apart from almost shooting Ruth, finding out my husband is actually a murderous traitor and being held hostage in a damp basement by my husband's psychopathic ex you mean? I'm fine" Ros watched as Adam shook his head.

"You don't know that for certain. About Lucas"

"Don't defend him Adam. Not to me. He lied to me. He lied to Amy. I gave her the wrong name because of him. She should be Amy Bateman not Amy North" She rested her head back against the pillow as Adam sighed. He hadn't intended on defending his friend but it seemed Ros had decided that Vaughan and Maya had been right.

"She's Amy Ruth North. That is what she is supposed to be called. I did a little digging, well actually Ruth did. He changed his name via deed poll. He is Lucas North." Adam explained "Tom Quinn and Yasmin Hussein helped him before she emigrated to Syria and Quinn lost the plot"

"Amy"

"Is with Carrie and the kids. She's fine. I called" Adam smiled. It had become his routine to call Carrie every time a mission ended. It was a physical need to hear her voice, to bring him back to reality.

"Ruth?" Ros remembered seeing her friend immobile on the floor as Dimitri dragged the dead body of William Ashgrove off her.

"She's in A&E." Adam sighed "Hit her head on the concrete floor. She, er she" He closed his eyes, knowing he had to tell Ros.

"She's what?" Ros swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"She knocked herself out. They need to do a CT scan of her brain. The doctor told Harry she may have had a bleed in the brain"

"Shit" Ros felt like she had been punched.

"She's stronger than she looks" Adam smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but Harry isn't"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf joined Beth, Dimitri and Harry in the waiting room. Zoe had returned to the Grid to tell Malcolm and Tariq what had happened and begin to process the people that had been arrested. He sat on the small plastic chair in the Relatives Room. He could feel the tension in the room as Harry continued to stare at the floor.

"Harry" Zaf started. Harry kept his gaze on the floor. He knew Zaf was Ruth's closest friend.

"Where's Lucas?" He answered

"With Ros I imagine" Zaf sighed.

"Beth, Dimitri I know you are concerned about Ruth. But go back to the Grid. Zoe can't write up all this alone. She will probably appreciate the help" Harry sighed as Dimitri stood up.

"Will you let us know?" Beth asked "Please"

"Yes of course, thank you" Harry watched as Dimitri and Beth left the room. Zaf turned towards his boss.

"So Harry, what the Hell happened? Because two of my best friends are in hospital and no one seems to want to tell me why" He held the older man's gaze as he waited for an explanation.

"Ruth tried to save Ros. She was coming to tell us that Ashgrove had escaped from the Mental Health Hospital he had been held in. Somehow she found Beth and then they found Ros. I was feet away. Just feet away" Harry knew he didn't have to explain himself to his junior officer. But right then Zaf was Ruth's friend and he needed to know. Zaf ran a hand over his face as he listened to Harry.

"She will be ok. Wont she? I mean it's Ruth. She'll be ok" Zaf stared at Harry, hoping for any sign his boss was going to say he was right. When he didn't answer Zaf turned his attention back to the floor hoping that Harry didn't see the tears in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was pleased when the nurse arrived to disconnect her drip. She hated being tied to one place. Adam stepped back from her, while the nurse took the IV set away and quietly left them to it.

"Ros" Lucas spoke quietly as he entered the room. He held the door open for the nurse to pass.

"I'll er; I'll leave you to it"

"You don't have to go Adam" Ros ignored Lucas

"Yeah, I'll come back. Just want to check on Ruth. She's probably wondering about you too" He smiled slightly as he left the room. Lucas shot him a grateful look as he left.

"We need to talk" Lucas stepped in to the room.

"No" Ros turned so she was finally facing him. "I don't think there is much that can be said anymore."

"Ros, please"

"Ros please what? Please don't talk about how I saw you kissing Maya at King's Cross? About how I found out you were responsible for what was the biggest terrorist attack on British expats of the 1990s? Please don't talk about how that bitch threatened to kill me? The bitch you were screwing behind my back while all the while I knew nothing, not even your real name" Ros practically spat the words at him. His dark eyes bored in to her, she knew he was on the verge of tears. "I dont even know you anymore"

"What ever Vaughan told you is rubbish" Lucas took a deep breath as Ros nodded.

"I don't doubt it. But what about what I saw? He didn't tell me about you and Maya. She did. I saw with my own eyes. You are an excellent officer Lucas but you forget so am I. I can tell when a kiss is for real or fake, when the passion is real for to fool the mark. I saw the real thing. I saw you look at her the way you used to look at me." Ros was stood inches from him. She wanted to go home. She wanted to collect Amy and hide away from the world until the pain stopped. She felt as if Lucas had ripped her heart from her chest and stamped on it.

"Maya lied to you. I told Harry everything"

"Good for you" Ros narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to make this easier for him. He knew Ros had gone into Ice Queen Mode, only this time he could see she was completely unreachable. He held her gaze.

"Please Ros, just listen to me." Lucas knew he was beginning. Ros bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to loose you. Maya was someone from my past. Nothing happened. It was a stupid kiss."

Ros nodded once. The man in front of her looked like her husband, sounded like him but the words coming out of his mouth weren't what he would say. She closed her eyes briefly, as if summoning the strength.

"I want to speak to my husband. I want to speak to Lucas North, the real Lucas North. Where is he?" Lucas crossed the room to her, stopping just in front of her. She stared in his eyes.

"Where is my Lucas? The one I married" She waited as Lucas dipped his head.

"I'm not a traitor, not to you and not to this country. Dakar was not what you've been told" He reached out a hand and hovered it just above her shoulders. He was afraid how she would react if he touched her.

"Where is he?" Ros asked again.

"I'm here" He paused "I'll tell you everything"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm left the Grid as soon as he could and called Sarah on his way to the hospital. He knew it was irrational behaviour but he had to hear his fiancé's voice. She had sounded happy to hear from him, until he told her that Ruth and Ros were injured. He walked through the A&E waiting room, looking for Harry and Zaf. He knew neither had left since Zoe had told them what happened.

"Harry" He opened the Relatives Room door to see Zaf sat alone.

"No just me" He smiled sadly.

"Where? I mean what?" Malcolm sat down on the chair beside him.

"Harry is with Ruth" He drew a deep breath into his lungs before turning to face the older man.

"Ruth?" Malcolm sighed "Ros?"

"They are keeping Ros in overnight, for observation because of the baby" Malcolm nodded. Zaf took a deep breath. "Ruth had a scan, Harry is with her now. Apparently they were worried she had bleeding on the brain, that she could have brain damage" Malcolm covered his face with his hands. "But they said the scan is ok. She just has to wake up" Zaf couldn't help the grin that crossed over his face. "Both the girls are ok. It's over Malcolm. Its over, we stopped the attack and we all got through it"

Malcolm couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips as Zaf grinned broadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth had a headache from hell. She had suffered some horrific migraines in her teens but this one topped the lot. The lights in the Resus Room were too bright. She decided keeping her eyes closed was probably the best plan. It was only when she felt Harry brush a strand of hair from her face that she thought it was worth risking a look around.

"Ruth" He smiled as she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She struggled to sit up as monitor wires tangled and the machine hooked up to her bleeped in protest.

"You turned up when you were supposed to stay on the Grid. Do you not understand the term desk officer?" He almost whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"Sorry" She muttered. He knew she was anything but. "Had information to get to you. Had to tell you about Ashgrove"

"You fought with him. He died Ruth." He saw her eyes widen as he spoke and he cursed himself for being so clumsy with his words. "He shot himself. He was trying to shoot you"

"Harry" She almost breathed the word.

"Don't scare me like that again Ruth. I thought this was it. I thought I'd lost you" He held her gaze as she suddenly forgot all about the headache.

"No" She smiled "No, you don't get rid of me that easily. I am not going anywhere"

Harry nodded at her words. He knew she was stronger than most people thought she was, mentally if not physically. He returned Ruth's smile.

"So I'm stuck with you then?" He knew the image of her laying on the basement floor lifeless with her eyes open and staring at nothing would haunt him for the rest of his days. She raised her eyebrows as he couldn't help but chuckle. She had nearly died, the doctors had anaethetised her to protect her airway while they took her for a scan. Yet here she was awake and in a huff because he teased her. Harry smiled. Everyone was alive, everyone was going to be ok.

"Yes you are Harry Pearce" She huffed "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not going anywhere" Harry linked his fingers with hers. For once he was glad she was so stubborn. The ghosts of Section D's past had resurfaced throughout the case. He was just glad they seemed to have been able to lay them all to rest. It was then Harry's attention was brought back to his wife.

"Ros and Lucas? What happened? Come on Harry tell me" She bit her bottom lip as he stared at their intertwined fingers. _Where do I start? _Harry thought. _Catherine, Graham and Charlie are safe. Ruth is with me, the rest of the Section survived and are going to be fine. As Adam would say, we got lucky. What happens when that luck runs out? _He continued to stare at the bedsheet Ruth was laying on.

"Harry?" She bit her lip as he finally looked her in the eye.

"Well, it seems it all started a long time ago, in Africa"Harry began. She raised her eyebrows. Harry had a feeling it was going to be a long night_._

**_author's note. Well I just couldn't kill Lucas. I did think about keeping in cannon with the TV story but I just couldnt do it. This story is now finished but I hope it will lead in to the Christmas Fic I am working on. _**


End file.
